


Just Like That

by bakuslut



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Be nice to me, Crack Fic, F/M, Filthy, NSFW fic, Reader-Insert, Smut, fourth wall breaks a lot, hello i’m new to OM!, more ships to follow, req in comments, will get worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuslut/pseuds/bakuslut
Summary: heeeeeeeelllo this is a crack fic might get long might not i’m just thirstyi came up with a backstory for yn. if u check out my works you will see i’m a fiend for basing big stories off musicKZJSKSODOshe’s gonna have a very not-so happy story.smut happens, in fact, with her outlook on the world the brothers feel less entitled to treating her like the fragile human they assumed she would be.MC is tan, like mammon if not darker, but if you wanna imagine yourself as /yourself/ cooli hardly see brown and black girls get any love in fics esp not big tiddy goth girl/alt vibe woc okay (even if you don’t have tig ol biddies we can pretend) OKAY SORRY THIS WAS LONG PLS COMMENT IF YOU WANT FASTER POSTS HEHplus follow me on twitter; bnhatemycunny uwu
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 64
Kudos: 107





	1. Arrival

Getting to the Devildom was …..surprising in the least.

You have always talked openly about witchcraft and selling your soul in your music, and have been one to hex people who do wrong by you(unbeknownst to them of course). There’s something about manifesting enough power from the mother earth using the tools she gives you from her roots to help you feel grounded, but also ruin a day or two for somebody who deserves it. Your mother used to say how often you were in your childhood garden, building houses and play places for the fae there. Of course she said fairies, but you read enough books back then that you knew what you were talking about. Fae were much more than just fairies. They were the lifeline of mother earth’s power, the spirits living in every and any being. Stones, plants, bodies of water… there wasn’t a single thing on Earth that had no soul. Thus your disdain for mainstream religions.

You’ve been through so many, in just your brief twenty years of living on the topside of the spiritual realm. Humans, in your eyes, were very very minutely related to fae; centuries, no, _eons_ of generations down the line, the ancestral ties were eminent. Celestial worlds, dark realms, the in between, you studied as much as you could and have gotten yourself to a point so tethered to your belief that the fae started to trust you once more. You were able to sense energy as it flowed through the air, as if the neurons in every cell living in the air were lit up in various combinations of color and light. This only intensified when you partook in not-so-legal activities that involve ingesting peculiar vegetables in rural Mexico, a juice made of a breed of cacti in Ecuador, or popping a piece of cardboard soaked in a manmade chemical compound under your tongue in any part of North America. During those times, the fae would communicate much easier with you. Some would even manifest into your sight, or touch you, and it was the most beautiful thing to feel.

You strayed away from magicks too dark for you to handle, though your exterior fashion sense would beg to differ. Sure, there were a handful of blood-bonded spells you tried out, but they were small, trivial ones that only affected you or a close friend who was also a magick user. Never have you claimed to be a witch, or wiccan, or satanist, but agnosticism is a threatening enough topic, and the media loves to mould their opinions into facts about you and your music.

That’s why you loved to fuck with them.

Make your music videos inherently creepy.

Write in various styles and use your voice to instill power in your listeners, sometimes adding a dash of a spell bound by the enchanting tunes that melted into the background music— just a lil quirk that true casters would catch onto.

But you were still approached by dark beings, have been your entire life. It seems like the more you tapped into your abilities, the more you recognized people with ancestral curses on their bloodlines, or a leeching dark fae that detested humans. You would save everyone if you could, but that was outside of your expertise and quite frankly not many humans deserve it. You’d gotten used to the feeling of dark energy mulling its way over to you and your energy, and you were able to wave it away without a thought; lighting an herbal candle and chanting an incantation binding the energy that isn’t yours to the wick and letting it burn out. This is not the end-all cure-all to bad energy, and you’re not claiming it’s the best way to keep the energy out either. You just got in the habit of ignoring it so hard it stops trying for your attention.

So when you’re summoned down here, in the middle of putting on pajamas of course, you’re incredibly off guard. You run your course, ignoring the presence of darkness even as it begins to become apparent that you and your energy were the only light for what felt like miles. Your eyes lift off the ground, torso still bent over your knees, to find seven men standing in front of you and you’re surrounded by candles similar to a seance you would set up, panties only halfway pulled up your thighs and an opaque mesh robe covering your upper half— thank the spirits you had already put a bra on.

“Well helllloooo there!” A flirtatious voice beckons you, alongside a few gasps and one small squeal of what sounded like “ICantStayHereGoodbye” but you’re not sure what to say.

Do you greet the men before you? You eye each of them, tall in stature, faces melting with the dimly lit room, though the glow of each pair of eyes bewitches you. You had to think quick, had you been drugged earlier tonight? Maybe they’re fae trying to communicate with you. No, fae don’t look humanoid. Maybe you’re hallucinating a dark fantasy you had no idea your brain could muster up. Okay, no, that’s ridiculous, you’ve never seen men as tall as these.

You pop your bubble gum in indifference, and shuffle your hips to pull the pair of panties up your body and snap the hem on your skin before crossing your arms and leaning on one hip.

“ _PLEASE!”_ That same, beautiful voice from before whines before its owner, a pink aura surrounding the slender body of the blonde man, is dragged off by another, shorter blonde man with a red aura. The taller one is flickering between having what looks like horns and claws and a regular man’s body.

One of the most handsome men you’ve ever seen, adorning the most feint blush, approaches you with a hand outstretched to help you off your podium. “My name is Lucifer. I apologize for summoning you during an inconvenient time.”

You shrug, still confused, chewing your gum quietly and popping small bubbles between your front teeth as Lucifer explains exactly what’s going on and why. You don’t object, and instead request your things to be summoned here as well; clothes, jewelry, a device for music, and a guitar from your bedroom. Lucifer eyes you angrily as you so bluntly order him to do something for you in front of Barbatos, who’s laughing and snickering so much you can’t help a sly smirk crawl up your face before looking back over to Lucifer.

He’s not entertained in the least. He sends everyone away and takes you around the corridors explaining your current situation concerning the possibility of other demons eating you alive, as well as the Devildom version of a cell phone and you just pop bubble after bubble as your responses until he puts his hand out for you to spit your gum out onto as it was currently the “utmost dissatisfying sound” he’s hearing. He’s so much taller than you. Everyone is back home too, but this mans was like two whole feet over you.

It doesn’t stop you from doing things your way however. 

“If that’s what you wish, Lucifer.”

“It is.” He grumbles, “Now spit it out.”

You uncross your arms with a sly smile and place your own palm under his, making him squint down at you and you keep eye contact as you gather spit in your mouth and press the gum out through pursed lips— letting your tongue follow out past them as he watches the drool drop onto his gloved palm. His ears turn red, but he looks like he’s conflicted between being angry with you or being turned on by the lewd way you obeyed his command.

“ _Good girl.”_ His voice dropped to a dangerous level, and you hum a response before slowly wetting your lips.

He swallows and walks down the hall to a trash bin to rid his gloves of your chewed gum.

“So what now, Daddy— Oops! I mean, Lucifer.” You feign embarrassment, “You’re just acting so fatherly, _forgive me._ ”

Lucifer rubs his temples with his middle fingers while trying to remember what came next. It didn’t help that you were scantily clad with the body to match it. Supple and youthful, just ripe for the picking and yet he wouldn’t dare lay a hand on you during your first day, if at all.

You pull out your D.D.D while you wait, scrolling through the device before finding a list of contacts already in place. What was it Lucifer has said before rudely taking your gum? Somebody named Mammoth? Monoma— no, wrong fandom. Oh! There it is, the only M contact; Mammon. You hit call and Lucifer snaps his eyes off your thighs (how long had he been staring? he had no clue), clearing his throat as Mammon answers.

“Oouh, you sound cute. Hi, Lucifer told me to call you.”

“Th-That’s—! What the—?! Who the hell is this?” The voice replies.

“(name), human exchange student, illustrious lover, short stack of bills— Whatever you wanna call me, hon, I’m into most things.” You flirt so nonchalantly as you look into Lucifer’s ruby red eyes, tossing him a wink. Mammon stammers for an answer before arguing that he wasn't afraid of Lucifer when said demon grabs your wrist with the phone in the hand and begins counting down from ten.

“Alright, alright! I get it— I’m going now!!”

The phone beeps off but your wrist is still in Lucifer’s hand.

“Oof. That was hot. I would like to see what happens when you reach zero.” You flutter your lashes up at him. “Or do you just do that to instill fear of power? Mmm, either way.”

“You’re on thin ice, human girl.” He snarls.

Biting your inner cheek as his grip tightens, you look down at the carpet below you. “And here I thought I was barefoot on carpet.”

His grip tightens in a twitch as he leans into your personal space and you finish, “Silly me.”

He’s about to give you an earful (or was it mouthful?), when a silver-haired man appears looking like he was filthy rich. Privilege dropped from the leather jacket and shades he adorned indoors. Your wrist was freed and you don’t bother rubbing it despite the urge to.

“Luci, do I really havfta— Wo-Woah— Why is she naked?” Mammon asks, shielding his face with his hand as his cheeks heat up.

“Luci? Oh, you mean this man? That’s a cutesy nickname for such a broody alpha male.” You chortled, “Oh, and you didn’t hear? This pervert summoned me when I was putting my underwear on! I think he did it on purpose.”

Lucifer fumes, “I have _already_ **_told you—.._ **!” With a poof, you and the fox-like man disappear.

“Sheesh! You gotta death wish or somethin’?!” Mammon huffs, “You dumb human! Lucifer was about to rip ya head off in like, ten seconds!”

You huff in return, looking around like a scolded child and crossing your arms. “Where’d you send us?”

“Pssh. Not even a fucking thank you?! I brought you out of danger and into the safety of your room! The Great Mammon should be—..”

“A _fucking_ thank you? How forward, Mammonsy!” You were back to your old self immediately, cornering the stuttering mess with a wide smile. “You’re right, you saved my life, should I get down on my knees and… _grovel..?_ ”

You whispered the last part against his ear as he slid down a wall with his hands up as if he weren’t any harm. He was even cuter in person! Skin as tan as yours, eyes as golden as his aura, and not to mention he smelled _expensive._

“Hah! Li-Like a pow-powerful demon like my-s-self would ever—!”

“Hmm, _too bad,_ I just wanted to show my hero some gratitude.” You whine and pull him further down until he’s almost in a seated position against the wall, “What if the big _bad_ wolf comes in here tonight?”

He shudders softly as you run a hand through his hair, “How can a puny, _pathetic_ human like me defend myself if I don’t have a handsome,” You nudge his jaw with your nose, “Fearless,” your free hand grabs his hip, “Strong man like the Great Mammon in my bed?”

Hook, line, and sinker.

“We-Well of course ya need me! Hah, yeah, I’m here to protect ya, it’s my job you know.” Mammon beams, “We could just lay in bed and—… and..” His breath hitches as you straddle his thigh and press a kiss to his cheek.

“ _And…?_ ” Your voice is sultrous, Mammon can just feel the lust radiating off your body and he has half the mind to call Asmo to uncharm you, but he doesn’t feel that sicko’s magic on you.

“You’re killing me here, human.”

You sigh, “Well, it was worth a try.” You remove yourself from his leg and walk over to your bed, removing your robe and tossing it onto a desk chair at your vanity after removing your D.D.D from its pocket. “Maybe one of your brothers will give me what I need.”

“N-No! I’m here! I’m your gu-guide, not them, please!” He’s towering over you in an instant, but looks away with a flush before he can get too close. “I’m better than them, and I’m the only one you need!”

You felt bad, now. Had you known he was an insecure guy, you wouldn’t have made him feel unworthy.

“I’m sorry.” You say softly, straightening out his top and wrapping your arms around his waist. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Mammon. Will you forgive me?”

He’s panting as his eyes dart around your face, and down to your chest pressing into his ribs.

“I guess I could, I mean, what kinda man would I be if I wasn't a good example?” Mammon tchuckles, patting your head awkwardly. “Humans are so soft.”

“Hmmph.” You pout.

“What? You are!”

“No, it’s just… I’m cold.” You snuggle into his chest. 

His eyes go wide, “Damn! I forgot you were nak— I mean! Get in the damn bed already you damn human!”

You giggle at his overuse of the word ‘damn’, “But now I’m too warm against you like this! _Hummph!_ If only there were a way to get under the covers without letting you go..”

Mammon swears if his face turned any hotter, it would catch on fire. But his hands move without thinking, tossing your duvet open with one hand while the other lifts you into his frame. Your legs hook around his waist and wrists meet behind his head as your faces meet.

“ _Woah_ , you’re way stronger than I thought.” You gush, cheeks tinted the slightest and he’s lost his train of thought now that you were eyelevel. He was suddenly way too aware of your half naked body pressing into his like this and he curses himself for wearing thin joggers.

“Yeaaaah, I’m pretty much the best at everything.”

“ _Oh?”_ You smirk, “Mind elaborating?”

“Ha ha, human. You can’t get me that easily.” He says sarcastically as he lays you onto your mattress, and falls to your side before wrapping the duvet back over you.

“It was worth a try.”

He scoffs a laugh, letting you scoot your body as close as you wanted for warmth.

“How am I supposed to go to RAD tomorrow if I don’t have school clothes? Or.. _any_ clothes?” You ponder, unintentionally outloud but still curious to know.

“That’s…. a great question, actually.” Mammon furrows his brows.

He takes his D.D.D out and begins spamming the Demon Brothers groupchat. You wrap your leg around his hips while he’s distracted, propping half of your body up onto his torso and resting your head onto his upper chest. He blushes, but says nothing as the arm behind your back comes off the mattress and prickles between your shoulder blades.

Ass-mo🤩: Maybe our little sex-on-legs could go to school in that _gorgeous_ designer robe of hers… and nothing else 😌

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: UMMMMM NO!

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: IF SHE DOES I WILL BE SCARRED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY PLS NO

S8n🕷: -BONK! Demoji- go to horny jail.

Ass-mo🤩: im a simple man. i see ass. i want it.

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: hAS ANYONE SEEN THE PACKAGE I ORDERED FROM AZUKON?!

Ma-money👈🏽: You guys this is serious 😑 She’s practically naked rn!

Ass-mo🤩: you’re with her 😩 it’s like midnight send proof

Ma-Money🤑 is typing….

S8n🕷: 🧐

Ma-money🤑: Wait— You just wanna see her body ! 😤

Ass-mo🤩: dammit 🥴 Satan, dear, please stop hanging out with Monsie, he’s getting too smart

Lucifer🐺: Tell the human her Azukon account has credits on it courtesy of Diavolo.

🐝L: i’m hungry 😭

“Hey, Luci sai—…” Mammon was going to tell you about your shopping app, but he looked down to find your D.D.D resting on his chest, the cart full of clothes you were going to purchase before you knocked out on his chest. His face heats up again. But he picks it up, and scrolls through your choices before adding a few flashy items he would _kill_ to see you wear.

He nods off after blowing the lanterns off with a flick of his wrist, pulling your body just a bit closer against his. _There’s no harm in cuddling her, right?_

* * *

  
  


The next morning you’re the first to rise, leaving the sleeping man in your bed to use the restroom. You find that while Azukon works fast in telling you that your package would arrive during lunch today. Lucifer works faster; you’re met with your toothbrush and toiletries from back home, along with an envelope with a wax seal that looked suspiciously like a note from the man himself.

You read it as you brush your hair, taking in his penmanship and humming softly at the beauty of his calligraphy. He mentions where your items are, and what he grabbed specifically. There’s nothing he found that would be suited for RAD, so he was going to excuse you until tomorrow while you await your Azukon delivery. The ruby-eyed man left a riddle concerning the location of a special item you had in your room that “shook” him to his “core”.

The hint was everything but subtle, and you’re practically cheesing as you realize exactly what he found, but tracking it down in your room was going to be a hassle.

After brushing your teeth, you return to your bed and regain warmth against the fully clothed devil in your bed. He stirs slightly, moaning about being disturbed but pressing his cheek on the crown of your head regardless. In his sleepy stupor, Mammon’s hand comes to rest on your hip as you scoot your ass closer to his tummy for heat.

But they don’t stop there.

Fingers swirl in circles along your waist and come to settle just along the lacy material of your bra. His hand is huge, fully enveloping your breast as he hummed in sleepy approval. You feel your cheeks heating up, his thumb and forefinger rubbing against the cloth as he closed his hand over your nipple and you felt him shift his hips and rut upwards.

“M-Mammon.” You try to wake him gently. His cheek nuzzles into your head, and his other hand came from under the pillow and wrapped around your neck to grab your chin and strain your neck up as his hips continue rolling against you. “Mammonsey!”

Your whisper-shout stirs him, just as his lips pressed against the skin at the junction between your jaw and neck.

“Hmm?” His eyes are closed still, “What do you want, human?”

“You’re touching m-my..”

He stills as his hand on your breast twitches, and he jolts awake.

“F-Fuck!” He yelps as he whips his hand off of your bosom and unhinges his fingers from your chin, “I’m—! I didn’t mean to— a-ahh!”

You rolled over to face him, wrapping your leg over his hip and pulling him flush against you. “Does Mammon need something from me?”

He flushes harder, moving to push your knee off of his hip while your gentle hand cups his jaw and lips ghosting his, “N-No! Hah! You thought you could get _the_ Mammon again?! I can go to the b-bathroom and— !” His breath hitches when your free hand cups elsewhere.

“C’mon, you don’t gotta do anything but just sit there.” You whine, bunny kissing him and giving the prominent bulge in his sweatpants a nice squeeze. “ _Please, Mammon?”_

His eyes squeeze shut, that hand at your knee digging nails into your thigh as it drags your crotch along his, eliciting a sigh from you.

“ _I want you so bad, Mammon.”_ You coo, “But if you don’t want me I’ll back off.”

He gulps, “You want _m-me?”_ His clear disbelief has you pushing his shoulder over until he’s flat on his back, and you’re straddled on his lap. “T-Tiny, fragile humans. So needy.”

His bucking hips contradict his words. He’s the needy one. The naughty dream of taking you as his was clear enough evidence, but he didn’t want to stop being your protector first.

“At least let me suck your cock.” You pout, batting your eyelashes at him even as his erection twitches at the words. “Think of it as payment, for _protecting_ me overnight. Something about you makes me think you like getting paid, right?”

Mammon gulps once more, nodding quickly, “O-Okay fine! But! I’m still you-your guide! You’re _nothing_ but my responsibility— got that?”

You smirk, fingers already hooking under the layers of bottoms entrapping him and you scoot down as you pull it with you. His cock springs free and the flush on his face makes you lick your lips erotically, taking him by the base at first for examination.

“You’re pretty big.” Your voice is a low hum, tongue tentatively kitten licking stripes up the pulsing appendage.

He scoffs a laugh, “What, you scared you can’t take it, human?”

The look in your eyes as you shake your head ever so slightly, a smile tugging at your lips, wipes the smug grin off his face. His tip is forming beads of precum as you spit into your hand to start pumping along his length, and your eyes shut as you lick along the slit. He sharply inhales, holding in his breath as you rolled the muscle around him in swirls and let your slacked jaw drip more saliva over his shaft; properly coating him before your eyes open and your hand guides him into your mouth.

He’s watching you beneath the forearms rested in a cross over his forehead, fingers twitching as inch by inch disappears into the abyss of your mouth. He tries to release his breath slowly, but the moment his cockhead reaches the back of your throat his lungs fail him— a harsh sigh pushing out instead.

“Yo-You look good with my cock in your mouth,” He mentally slaps himself for still stuttering so much in front of you. He was going to continue when you suck any remaining air out of your mouth with your eyes closed, creating a tight seal around said cock, and cheeks hollowed out even as you smooth your hands up his shirt and press him further and further until your nose reaches his pelvis.

“ _U-Uughhn~_ , fuck, that’s good.” One of his hands flies to hold the back of your head down, hips squirming as he feels you forcefully swallow around his cock, “ _Ohh—_ **_fuck_** _!_ Th-That— Your throat feels— _haaa-hhh_.~”

You hum around him as you pull up, meeting his gaze once more before pushing him back down.

“ _Ah—uuhhggh—_ _please_.” His eyes roll shut as he presses your face against his pelvis rougher, trying to get as deep as he can in that sweet throat of yours. Your acrylic nails ghost over his abdomen as you drag your hands back down to his hips. “Fucking hell, (n-name)— you’re— _hahhh_ — _ssssshit_.”

You start bobbing along his shaft, sucking his dick with a happy little tune of moans humming against him, he bites into his knuckles as the hand in your hair clutches into your scalp while guiding you into a pace way too slow for your liking. You pull off him with a _pop!_ and your hands resuming their previous job as your tongue flicks out over his tip.

With breath returning to your lungs and the greedy tug of your hair, you take him back into your mouth, but leave your hands around him; squeezing and pulling in time with your bobbing head, while your mouth took in just the top few inches and suckled him like he was one of those mango-cherry Popsicles on a hot day.

“ _Auuughhh_ , fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, (name)! That’s it, just like that,” He wets his lips as you’re practically drooling over your hands and his shaft, slurping up as much as you could as you swallowed his cock. “ _P-Perf—-ah!—f-fe-c-t,_ so good, my little vixen.”

You moan, brows furrowing as you watch his upper lip curl with every groan falling from his throat.

“I’m close, _fuck,_ I’m so close, so- _so— nnghhh!~ Hahhh, shit!~_ ” 

You buried him deep into your throat once more, removing your hands and gripping his thighs as you held them down to make sure he was completely plunged into the depths of your mouth; your tongue was over your bottom lip, cupping the underside of his shaft and adding pressure on the long vein that ran up along it.

“Sweet mother of Pearl! I’m gonna cum, _fuck_ , I’m gonna cum,” Mammon cries, hands tapping your cheeks to cue that he wanted you off of him, “If you don-don’t get— _ha~!_ you’re more fu-fucking gree _—aauuhhhhgggh~ C-Cu-mm—ming!_ ” There was a bashing comment about you being the greedier one for the first time in his life, but the harsh swallow that squeezed his cock stopped him abruptly.

You swallow a few ropes of cum before returning to a slow bob, milking out his orgasm and letting his squirming hips ride out in your mouth. He’s smoothing our your hair in a soft petting motion, lip quivering and breaths just shallow shudders as he starts to veer off his peak.

His thighs are clenching and unclenching as his cock pulsates in your mouth and slowly comes to a halt while you slurp up any remaining spit or cum and remove him from your mouth to lap around his pelvis. When you’re sure he’s mostly clean, aside from a few purple splotches he couldn’t even feel you create as his brain cells started to fire once more, you sit back onto your knees— wiping your chin with the back of your arm.

Mammon opens his mouth to speak with your D.D.D starts ringing, and he looks for it under the sheet. He makes a weird face at the name that pops up, “You still call your dad Daddy?”

You chortle as you swipe the device from him.

“How is he even calling down he—..”

“Good morning, Lucifer.” You day as you look Mammon dead in the eyes. “Yeah. He’s here with me.”

The flush on Mammon’s face is a mix of post-orgasm clarity, and just downright awe. He stammers for a response as you continue your brief conversation with Lucifer.

“Uh-huh. Okay, I’ll tell him. Have a good day!” You’re overly sweet as you speak to the blueprint for ‘emotionally unavailable’. On the other end, Lucifer huffs and grumbles a brief goodbye and you’re sure he’s got at least a small blush on his cheeks.

You giggle, looking at Mammon, “It’s a joke, Mammonsey. He got mad cause I called him that last night, that’s why you saw him ready to kill me.”

Mammon pouts, pulling his pants up.

“Really? I just spent a good fifteen minutes sucking your kids out of you, and you’re mad over a nickname.”

He crosses his arms. You were right, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“Want me to do it again?” You ask as you reach out to touch him, “I’ll let you paint my face this ti—..”

“Alright I get it, quit that already would ya?!” He huffs, pulling your wrists up so that he yanks you over to him. “I’m the first one to get you, right?”

You look down into his eyes, an apologetic look on your face, “Yes, Mammon, you’re the first demon to ever stuff my face with your— _mmph!”_

He kissed you, not releasing your wrists as he holds them to his chest. “You’re so lewd.”

“But you like it.” You hum against his lips, kissing him again. “You gotta go, though.”

A defying whine grows from his chest, “I want to go down on you. Re-Returning the f-favor, that’s all.” He inhales sharply as you kiss him once more, hands moving to grip you by your jaw. “Let Luci get upset, I _am_ the avatar of Greed ya know.”

“He says if you’re late on the first day of the school year he’s gonna make sure you never see somebody named Goldie ever aga— ahh!”

He tossed you off his body so fast, “Sorry, human, gotta go— see ya!”

“So much for being greedy!!” You shout, huffing once you realize he’s gone. “Well that saved me the headache, but…”

You look down at your panties, pouting in frustration before getting up and pulling some clothes on.

**RAD baddies**

ynisababy: alright, who the fuck made my username for this chat.

S8n🕷: wasn’t me.

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: ROFL! 💀 not me, but to whoever did LAWLS -laughing demoji-

Ma-money🤑: …..

Ass-mo🤩: oh my 😳 does the baby need her daddy?

ynisababy: mmm, sorry bud, the only daddy here is Lucifer 😔

S8n🕷: well that’s rude 🙃

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: LAWL yn! Lucifer isn’t a father 😭

Ass-mo🤩: oh Levi...

ynisababy: how do i change my username 🥺

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: what? he’s not!

Lucifer🐺: …..

ynisababy: someone tell me pweeeeaaase👉🏽👈🏽 i’ll love you forever

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: 😳😳😳

Ass-mo🤩: don’t you dare!

S8n🕷: 🧐

**New Message from Leviathan:** -deviltube link-

y/n: UwU thank u stranger 

Leviathan: i— 🥴 y-you’re welcome.

**RAD Baddies**

minxxxyn: ~(>w<)~

Ass-mo🤩: oh my☺️ well, i can’t be upset about _that_

S8n🕷: 🧐

minxxxyn: can i help you?

minxxxyn: actually wait, i need help 🥺

Lucifer🐺: What exactly do you need help with?

minxxxyn: 😔 you’d know if you came to my room, but now i’m lost in the halls!

minxxxyn: i think i hear someone coming🥺

minxxxyn: Ahh!

S8n🕷: i’m in class already, someone go get her.

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: I’m feeding Henry!!

🐝L: I’m eating. 😣

Lucifer🐺: Y/N are you alright?

minxxxyn: it’s a tall blonde guy! he keeps trying to kiss me😭😭😭

Ma-money🤑: DAMMIT ASMO LEAVE MY HUMAN ALONE

Ma-money🤑: I MEAN THAT IN A WAY THAT MEANS SHE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HER

Ma-Money🤑: Y/N? You there!? -worried demoji-

🐝L: 🤤 that was delicious

minxxxyn: yeah, I’m fine.

Ass-mo🤩: 🥺 my charm doesn’t work on her!

minxxxyn: maybe you should work on your lady skills first.

Ass-mo🤩: Lucifer! Y/N hit me!😭

Lucifer🐺: Did you deserve it?

minxxxyn: Lucifer!! Asmo tried slapping my ass!

Lucifer🐺: …..

Lucifer🐺 is typing…

minxxxyn: NO I DID NOT DESERVE IT😤

Lucifer🐺 stopped typing

Lucifer🐺: I don’t have time for this. Asmo, leave the girl alone. Leviathan, please go grab her before Asmo harrasses her further.

Lucifer🐺: the please was satire. if he lays a hand on her before you get there, i will personally see that your Wi-Fi privileges are revoked. Unless someone gets there first.

minxxxyn: Asshole left me on some stairwell. 😭 so i’ll sit here til Levi comes to my rescue!

S8n🕷: you mean Asmo?

minxxxyn: 😒 same difference

S8n🕷: 🤔 true

🐝L: hey does the human have a very small body?

🐝L: 🤤🤤 kinda smells like the glaze that gets put on cinnamon rolls

🐝L: note to self; buy cinnamon rolls

minxxxyn: help! there’s a drooling demon crawling up the stairs!

Lucifer🐺: 💆🏻 that’s Beelzebub, Y/N

minxxxyn: oh okay! …..who’s Beelzebub?

Lucifer🐺: 🤦🏻 I’m muting this chat until school is over.

You yelp when the rather large demon pops his head up just three steps below you, dropping your D.D.D.

“You scared the hell out of me! You’re Beelzebub, r-right?” You sigh in relief as he nods his head slowly. But feel chills crawling up your spine; the way he’s crouching, he looks like he’s about to pounce on you.

“Do you have food on you?” His voice is threatening on it’s own. You shake your head no, and he snarls. “Then what smells so good?”

“I dunno, but hello??? I am (y/n).”

Another yelp falls as his hands grab at bare skin between the clothes on your body, a black tube top covered by a mesh crop top is all you have on your torso, and a faux leather skater skirt rested high on your waist. Beelzebub searches every fold of the material for a secret compartment, eyeing you in distrust as his hand goes up the middle of your tube top.

“Geez, at least take me on a date first!” You whine, though with his face finally in the light you’re able to see the green irises of his eyes and the plushness of his lips. You gulped as he looked down at your black thigh high stockings, grabbing the hem of one and yanking it down to your ankle before doing the same to the other. He growls in frustration, looking back up at you.

“Nothing in your boots?”

“No! What? That’s gross! You’d eat something even if it _were_ in my boots, Beelzebub?”

“Depends on what it is. Or if I’m starving.” He huffs, defeated. “You can call me Beel. Avatar of Gluttony.”

“Ohhhh.” You say, a smile pulling at your lips. “Well, that makes sense. Can you fix my stockings now? It’s kinda cold.”

He sighs, “Now I’m hungry again.” His hands carefully collect the material and pull it up one leg. “And you don’t smell _that_ good anywhere I’ve searched.”

You chuckle and move your re-covered leg to the side as he lowers himself down a step for the second sock, and freezes in place once his fingers pull it up to his face.

“What?”

He presses his nose against the stocking, and you can see his pupils dilate as he gulps.

“Beel, you already know— hey!” You cry when his hands bring your hips to the edge of the step you’re seated on, his head moving up your thigh as he inhales deeply. “What’s your problem?!”

“It _is_ you.” He groans, lifting your skirt up to your hips. His brows furrow together in desire, and he nuzzles his face against the wet spot that had grown from your earlier endeavors. “ _Fuck, that’s amazing._ ”

You flush, “Huuuuhh? You could smell that?”

“ _Please_.” He begs, raising his face to yours, “Please let me taste you.”

He’s undeniably attractive, and the softness of his voice pleading for you just _does_ something. You wet your lips before you nod hesitantly. He groans before lowering himself once more, greedy fingers pulling your panties to the side as he shudders a breath onto your cunt.

There’s an experimental swipe up your slit, and he gasps with you before letting his body meld into the steps as he laps at you wildly.

“Holy fuck.” You cry, spreading your legs apart some more and leaning back into the steps behind you.

Beel moans as his tongue cleans you of the slick from before, hands pushing your hips into the step to tilt you upwards so he could plunge it into your entrance.

“ _Ohhhhh_ , thank fuck you found me.” You hum, finally getting somewhere. He’s messy with it, the bridge of his nose roughly nuzzling into your clit as he fucked you with his tongue and groaned like you were the first meal he’d eaten in years. You can feel your nipples pebble against the soft spandex-like material of your top, and the heat in your abdomen returns tenfold for the excitement of stimulation.

After only receiving soft pants and moans while you bucked into his mouth, he decides it isn’t enough and removes his tongue to plunge his middle two fingers inside you and curl them with all the strength of those massive forearms. The crackled whine you let out as you toss your head back pleases him, so he keeps pumping until his fingers are buried to the knuckles and the heel of his palm is able to press into your clit.

“I need more.” He explained, coming to your lips. “Give me more, (name).”

You grip one of his shoulders for stability as you fuck yourself onto that blissful hand of his and cry, “M-More wh— _ahh!_ More what, Beelze— _ahhh~_ ”

“You were wet when I smelled you, so I’m guessing it’s just the way you taste when you’re wet and so… I want you sopping wet.” The sentence itself pushed you further to the edge, and it was apparent in the squishing sound that started getting louder. “Mmm, that’s it. Give me _more_ , I need more, (name).”

“Okay! Then get back down there already!” You push him down by his shoulder and he yanks his fingers out to suck the juices off them, mouth watering at the taste before he returns to flicker his tongue against your clit. “Fuck. Yes! Fingers, Beel!”

He obliges happily, returning his fingers to your velvet walls and flattening his tongue against your clit.

“ _Uuhhhn!~_ Yes, _yesyesyes_ , _oouuuuhh,_ fuck.” Your jaw slackens as you grind down on the wet muscle dragging against you, his fingers slamming into your g-spot until you go dumb _ ~~(like literally. no thought head empty)~~_ ; “ _Uhhhn_ , _uhhhhnnn_ , Beel!~”

His head aggressively shakes side to side like a rabid mongrel finding a slab of meat, fingers going impossibly faster and your eyes are squeezed shut so hard you can only see white. Your thighs tremble, and try to shut on his head, but he’s quicker. He removes his fingers, slurping on them quickly before digging his elbows into the inner side of your knees. Beel’s thumbs spread your folds out until your nub is unable to hide behind the hood, and does that damned shaking once more, a growl fuming from his chest as your cries climb higher and higher in pitch until you’re practically screaming; your orgasm hits you harder than the bus in Mean Girls hit Regina.

Beel knows he is smarter than his brothers tease him for, opening his mouth wide as if he _knew_ you would squirt and catching every spurt in his mouth; slurping up what he couldn’t get in time and licking the entirety of your vaginal region before continuing his tongue fucking you while his thumbs rapidly circling your clit to milk more from you.

“F-Fu-Fuck, t-too mu-much, I— oh god, B-Beel!” You warn, and his moans as he sucks your clit into his mouth, grazing it ever so gently with his teeth, and you fall limp against the stairs, guttural moans ripping through your throat. “A-Agai _-nnnhh! Uhhhhhhnn!~_ ”

Beel’s had enough of your squirming, gripping you by the flesh on your hips and yanking you up into the air as he lays his head against the edge of the stair with your cunt pulled flush against his tongue, his nails digging into your skin and you grip onto the railing of the stairs as he returns his fingers inside you— letting you bounce onto his hand and gulping audibly when you cum once more.

“P-Please, Beel, wa-wait a second okay?” You’re breathless, legs quivering abruptly. “I ca— I can’t, I need to breathe— _auuuuuhh_ fuck.”

“You taste like liquid candy, human girl, I want more.” He grumbles, and you shoot a look down at him when he beers off your flesh to find his eyes glowing and horns flickering into view as he shifts between his humanoid form and his demonic one. “Please?”

“Hah— how c-can I sa-ay no when you’re loo-k-king at me like that? B-But, fuck Beel. I won’t have much left after this, p-please, _auuuhh_ , please let me re-rest after.”

“Mmkay, promise, you ready?”

You nod in response and that otherwise cute smile grows across his face when he inserts a third finger, properly slamming those sturdy digits up into you while you dripped out onto his chin; walls fluttering erratically around his hand and your hole leaking the sticky substance down his wrist until it dribbles off of his elbow. He looks so starry eyed as he watches your pussy swallow his fingers up like this, and the way your tongue slightly lolls out over your bottom lip in time with the hitting of his hand leaves him completely enamored.

“ _Huuuuu—nnnhh, fuuuucck!_ ” Your voice goes hoarse as your squeal out through gasps, cumming a third and final time before Beelzebub yanks his hand out with a _squish!_ sound leaving your cunt and goes to town with cleaning you up.

It takes you a very long few minutes, and Beel’s support, for you to stand up straight. But your legs buckle beneath your weight and Beel picks you up to toss you over his shoulder; hauling you back to your room and whipping out his D.D.D;

**Beelzebub:** found Y/N. she’s about as scared as Levi when he sees a real girl. poor thing thinks Asmo’s gonna come for her.

 **Lucifer:** Oh, is that what the Little Ds meant by hearing some unsavory screams? -angry demoji-

 **Beelzebub:** I dunno, guess so. Was gonna leave her back in her room but she won’t let me cuz she’s that worried.

 **Lucifer:** 😒 I’ll be having a talk with Asmo, then. Thank you Beel. You’re excused from classes until Lunch, just as she is.

 **Beelzebub:** -shocked demoji- woah really?

 **Lucifer:** Just, please don’t eat her.

 **Beelzebub:** lol don’t worry, i got my fill.

 **Beelzebub:** it was Satan’s turn for breakfast today

 **Lucifer:** I was there? -confused demoji-

 **Beelzebub:** Haha! i know.

**message seen: 9:04am**

Beelzebub chuckles softly at himself, only half relieved he could get away with this. He looks at you as he lays you on your bed before removing his shoes and jeans to climb in with you.

“Sleep tight, little human.”


	2. Jumpscare (x2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited uwu but enjoy

_**Beelzebub:** Haha! i know. _

_**message seen: 9:04am** _

_Beelzebub chuckles softly at himself, only half relieved he could get away with this. He looks at you as he lays you on your bed before removing his shoes and jeans to climb in with you._

_“Sleep tight, little human.”_

* * *

You’re awoken by a pounding at the door, jolting upwards just to be pressed back down into the mattress by your forehead and tucked in securely by a flash of bright orange. And from sheer instinct, you slam your eyes shut. The incidental touch combined with the shocking scare kicks your anxiety into high gear, and you start hyperventilating even as a soft, vaguely familiar voice tries to soothe you. Your hands feel clammy and the invisible weight on your chest is keeping you pinned to your pillow, quick breaths snapping through your lungs remind you of a pain behind your eyeballs.

“Hey.. _Hey!_ Human girl, please calm down— I- I didn’t mean to— Shhhh, it’s okay (name).” The voice tries to pull you out of your mind, but your nails are digging into the palms of your hands as you clench they shut and your jaw is screwed shut. “Shit, I’m so sorry. Hey! Open your eyes for me, it’s Beel.”

A calloused hand smoothes your hair over from your forehead and the worry in his voice has you gulping down the fear that threatened to surface.

“B-Beelzebub?” You question, eyes darting around behind the lids as you search for the memory of that name.

“Yes, it’s me, I didn't meant to scare you, (name), I went to answer the door— I didn’t want you to get out of bed cuz you looked so comfy.” A guilty tone washes over your body, almost confirming it wasn’t what you instinctively imagined. “You have to open your eyes, so you can see for yourself.”

“C-Can’t.”

“Yes you can.” His voice closes in on your face, “I’m gonna help you, okay?” He waits for you to nod, and traces his fingers down your cheeks. “Just… open your hands. And then take a deep breath.” Your fingers twitch into your skin, reminding you that you were indeed awake. Unraveling them from the tightly tucked position hurt, the blood had drained from the tips from the intense pressure and his fingers trace imaginary lines across your temples while you struggle to inhale.

“Take your time.” He whispers, soothing that suffocating weight on your ribcage. “You can do it.”

Your eyes fight you, wincing everytime you lift your eyelids until your forcefully flutter them open. The warm, guilt-ridden smile that greets you pulls your soul back into your body; trembling nerves subsided, knives in your lungs withdrawing, and you sigh in relief— cueing him to pick your head up by wrapping his arm underneath your pillow.

“I’m not going to ask about that. But I want you to know how bad I feel, I’m sorry—..”

“Thank you.” You cut him off, wrapping your arms around his neck, “Beel, if you didn’t keep talking it could’ve gone way worse. Thank you.”

Beelzebub freezes, unsure of how to react but his arms eventually squeeze around your tiny human waist and his face buries into your shoulder as he’s reminded of a certain situation that felt this way. His face is flushed in embarrassment, but the kiss in his hair right behind his ear makes his heart skip a beat.

“Wanna help me open those packages?” You’re quick to change the subject, “I think I got some chocolate coins to snack on, but if you find em first you can have them!”

The brightness returns to your voice so unexpectedly, and as you remove yourself from his embrace and move to the ground beside him to begin tearing through envelopes and boxes.

He wants to know more about you. There was something off about you, and he needed to know what it was. But he had only just met you, and not only would it be rude to pry, it was weird for him to care at all. _You should only care about people you know, and love. Strangers bring chaos. Humans bring..._

“Ooh, this is so cute!” Your astonished voice stops his train of thought, and he looks over his shoulder to find you holding up a sleek, long-sleeve black dress made up of mostly lace, a ruched waist and a slip made of satin beneath the top layer would suit your curves. The neckline was practically non-existent, wrapping across the chest to expose your shoulders and dipping slightly in the middle in a rounded heart shape along the bosom— it would look so beautiful on your skin.

You dug through the box it came in to find a black leather choker with a silver heart chainlink that settled in the middle and had smaller, oval chainlinks dropping down the sides in swoops that would settle just above your clavicle.

Beel grabs a box himself as you ooo in awe over various sets of boots and stockings, using his bare hands to rip the cardboard apart from the tape and crumpling the unnecessary stuffing paper that comes in the Azukon packages. His face goes red once he sees what’s inside though, clearing his throat and sliding the box over to you before turning to grab an envelope package. You giggle as you pull out various bras and panties in this box and then there’s another knock at the door, softer this time.

“I’ll get it,” You say, getting up and opening your door to find a tall, wide box that threw you off. “Uhh, actually, Beel.. I’m gonna need help.”

“Why who is it?”

“It’s not a who, it’s a what.” You step out of the frame and push the door open further so he can see. He raises an eyebrow and gets up to grab the box, pulling it into your room and manifesting his claws to rip it open down the side. Inside there’s random planks of wood, along with a bag of screws and bolts, and some instructions you had no idea how to read.

“Did you order another dresser?” Beel asks, looking over at the dresser you already had.

“No, I only ordered clothes— Actually, I don’t even remember ordering boots or these accessories at all.” You’re confused, your cart wasn’t _this_ full last night. “But I mean, maybe it’s because Lucifer already got clothes from my house? Maybe I added it to separate the two, I dunno.”

“Hmmph.” Beel shrugs, “Oh well. Let’s get everything open so we can go to lunch on time— I’m starving.”

Three envelopes of necklaces, rings, and bangles remained, as well as four more boxes of clothes mainly for school; two maroon button up tops with black buttons. One was long sleeved, with tailored black cuffs and ruffled chiffon décolletage starting from the middle of the chest and stopping just before the hem of a high neck collar. And the other was an Oxford style top with a low collar, and the RAD insignia on both ends of the flap. This top had a singular pocket over the left breast, and the sleeves were pre-folded to the elbow but what threw you off was how it was fitted to your waist as though someone specially ordered it custom made. Two pairs of black slacks, once again fitted, and one pair of black high waisted shorts. A black pencil skirt made of a dressier material, and a free flowing school skirt were also unboxed. One of the final boxes contained a fitted blazer, and a cropped version as well. You wondered who had the time to figure out your measurements, though now that you’re thinking about it you hadn’t inserted them when adding these clothes to your cart so it was a little odd.

Beelzebub ushers you out after both of you collected all the boxes and trash into your arms. The door shut behind you and half of you worried about the need to lock it even as Beel pushed you down the hall. 

You come to realize that the kitchen was just around the corner of your room, sharing a wall with you and you rolled your eyes at the gluttonous demon rushing you to toss your stuff into the chute that leads to an incinerator.

“Beel, if you knew the kitchen was so close why did you rush me?” You sigh, propping yourself up onto the countertop beside the fridge.

“I’m on duty for lunch today, so I havfta make enough food for everyone and myself.”

You hum in response, reaching into your top for your D.D.D.

“That’s kinda gross.” Beelzebub says, unnecessarily.

“Coming from someone who’d eat boot snacks.” You snark, unlocking your device with loud taps of your nails against the screen and immediately opening up Devilgram to see what the demons you’ve yet to meet look like.

**RAD Baddies**

minxxxyn: 😔

Ma-money🤑: What is it?

Ma-money🤑: Did Asmo hurt you?!

minxxxxyn: we-well 👉🏽👈🏽 i’m on DG and...🥴

minxxxyn: why did nobody tell me how hot Satan is 😔

S8n🕷: 😳

Ass-mo🤩: oh come on! you’re drooling over shortie’s gram and NOT me?🥺

Ass-mo🤩: please reconsider, and look at this instead: -Devilgram link to selfie-

minxxxyn: 🥱

Ma-money🤑: ….

minxxxyn: i’m bout to simp 😤

S8n🕷: i knew there was something interesting about you 😌

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: a fellow simp🤓 thought you were just some normie

minxxxyn: my 300 volumes of Shounen Jump manga would be so angry at you if they were here >~<

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: th-three hundred of wha-WHAT

minxxxyn: do u not read shounen jump? how can u even call yourself an otaku 🤧🤧 ur the normie here

minxxxyn: S.J. is like the most og of the og manga out there😤

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: i— i never ! i 😡

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: WELL YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS AS A DEVILDOM OTAKU

minxxxyn: uwu teach me then, senpai

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: SE-SENPAI?! 🤯😱

minxxxyn: akekeke yes unless you prefer onii-channn 👉🏽👈🏽

Ass-mo🤩: levi sweetie i can feel the surge of lust exploding from your room

Ass-mo🤩: oh fuck he’s broken

S8n🕷: so yeah yn thinks i’m hot 😌

minxxxyn: i was able to hack the app and grab a few screenshots from my insta.

minxxxyn: this was my maid-sama cosplay for comic con last year -picture-

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: 😱😫😢😵🙈

Ass-mo🤩: oh my 🥵 you.. you didn’t happen to bring that with you by chance?

S8n🕷: my eyes have been blessed. sin? who is she? all i see is yn 🥵

minxxxyn: there’s … _other_ photos in that cosplay but Lucifer didn’t bring my phone with my stuff 🤧😔

**Lucifer🐺 deleted a message from minxxxyn**

S8n🕷: killjoy.

Ma-money🤑: What did I miss?!🥺

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: i totally saved that🥴

Ass-mo🤩: please fucking send that to me.

Ma-money🤑: send what?!

minxxxyn: do you even want to know 😔 it’s a picture of me afterall

Ma-money🤑: uh n-no nevermind then

Lucifer🐺: This chat is meant for communication purposes, not free advertising.

S8n🕷: she’s half naked and in a maid costume

Ma-money🤑: 😳😳😳

Ma-money🤑: LEVIATHAN DELETE THAT PHOTO RIGHT NOW!

minxxxyn: 🙄 I’m not for sale just bc my pics are lewd Lucifer

minxxxyn: but if i waaasss 🤧 well there’d be a lot less clothing and much more rope.

Ass-mo🤩: rrrBARKBARKArFFAED

Ass-mo🤩: don’t mind me just typing for Luci

S8n🕷: the bell just rang for lunch, Levi why aren’t you coming out of your room?

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: preoccupied. for no related reason.

minxxxyn: 🥰🥰🥰🥰

L0rd_L3v1_TSL: okay one related reason.

minxxxyn: free hugs to whoever gets to the kitchen first

Lucifer🐺: Vile. 😷 All of you.

You lock your phone after showing Beel your photos, and he agrees that you don’t look like you’re advertising anything. “S’Just a costume. Unless that’s what you’re selling?”

“Hah! No, I couldn’t sell it here even if I wanted to anyways.” You hop off the counter, flattening out your skirt so you coukd walk over to the kitchen island to help Beel bring the trays of dishes out to the table just to bump into a body walking into the room at the same second you go to move. “Oof! My bad, I—… Lucifer?”

“It’s bad manners to walk without minding your surroundings.” The stoic man says, “Though, since you apologized I suppose I’ll let it slip this once.”

“Oh, well thank you… _Sir_.” You chew on your inner cheek as you tacked on the title. Beel stifles a chuckle at Lucifer’s obvious reaction as he stiffens and flares his nostrils in restraint. and the younger sibling leaves with his trays with a knowing grin on his face.

You’re left in a standoff with Lucifer.

“I’m guessing you’re here for the free hugs.” You joke, placing your hands on your hips. He stays silent and you roll your eyes with a huff and return to your seat on the countertop. “I haven’t found my _gift_ by the way.”

He chuckles darkly as he approaches you, “That’s because it’s in my possession.”

You squint at him taking a step closer to you. “And why would _you_ need it?”

“I don’t. But you do, and so long as I have it you’ll be forced to focus on your paper.”

You smirk, he’s taking another step and you lean forward to press your chest to his, “Oh, I can lose focus just fine without it. Maybe you should help me stay focused yourself.”

Lucifer scoffs.

“Well, only because you’re so worried.” You hum, daring to fix his collar. His hands snatch your wrists. “Hah. No hug then?”

“Touch me without my permission again, and you’ll lose these.”

“Oh, sorry, _Daddy_. Can I hug you?” You look up into his eyes with a pleading expression, lower lip pouted. “To be frank I just wanted you to touch me so I suppose this grip you’ve got on my arms will suffice.”

The hue of pink in his cheeks and the huff of his chest don’t go unnoticed but you can’t help but feel your heart pounding in fear of this man actually killing you.

“Just a hug.”

Your pout dissipates and a bright smile replaces it as his eyes look off to the side and releases your wrists. “Yay!”

His eyes widen as you leap your torso up, wrapping your arms around his neck and pointing the tips of your toes behind him as you pulled his body into yours. He wonders what made you switch up in your emotions so quickly, but the thought is fleeing as your fingers creep up the back of his scalp and your face is buried into the crook of his neck. His hands are still frozen in the air, unsure of how to react.

“In the current state of the world,” You hum against his pulse point, “Hugs are exchanged between friends, family, and lovers alike. Though it depends on the culture surrounding you, its a form of affection you can always count on making you feel better.”

Lucifer is silent, eyes blinking slowly. _Why would you need to feel better?_

“I know I come off strong, but here’s a secret I feel like I could only trust you with…” Your voice lost its joyful tone, and though your feet kicked softly in anxiety, Lucifer couldn’t pin the exact emotion you might be feeling. “I’m just scared, all the time. Every second of every day. Back where I come from anyways.”

He’s not talking, taking in the information you’re willingly telling him even though he could use it against you.

“So that’s why you don’t make me uncomfortable.” You continue, lifting your head from his neck to press your cheek against his as you try looking him in the eye, “Worried, yeah. But… I don’t scare easy ‘cause of it. Especially not when I can tell you might just be a bigger softie than you like to let off.” Your lips form a smile against his skin and he’s about to tell you off. “Don’t worry, though.” You move them to the shell of his ear, “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

“You know I could kill you right here and now, don’t you?” He grumbles.

“I do.” You knock your head back down into his neck, fingers rubbing against his scalp gently. “So thank you. For making me feel better. Even if it gets me killed, I’d risk hugging you any time.”

His gloved hands fall to his sides, and hesitantly— very hesitantly— he raises them back up, wrapping them around your waist and pulling you firmly against him. He lets his chin rest over your shoulder, and lets out a soft breath as this unidentifiable warmth builds in his chest. It’s been so long since he’s been able to relax, even on days when there’s nothing to worry about, there was always something to worry about. But in this brief moment, Lucifer doesn’t feel worried.

 _Well._ That’s not entirely true.

He worries about what could scare you so much that you show no fear in the face of death itself. But your embrace makes him feel small in some way, like he could curl up and hide from the world without the fear of shame. He’d never say this outloud, but he thanks you in return. Forcing himself to keep his stoic face as you pull away, despite the urge to frown. But then your lips press a chaste kiss against his cheek and you hop off the counter to push past him to grab the remaining trays.

He stays where he is, grabbing the edge of the countertop where you’d been sitting and staring at the wall as he tries to identify what is the correct way to feel. It’s confusing, and confusion angers the prideful man. Lucifer should _always_ know the right answer. The fact that he doesn’t makes this uneasy feeling churn in his stomach and if he had a mirror he’d know by the heat in his face that he was blushing.

The sound of you loudly calling out for Mammon in a shocked and playful tone snaps him back to reality. He takes a deep breath and grabs the fridge door in search of some excuse to bring to the table. He curses his hand for shaking as he grabs the glass bottle of pomegranate juice, and the presence of someone else puts him on edge instantly. About to be angry if his embarrassment was too obvious.

“Oh, I was just about to grab that.” Your voice sends chills down his spine, and when he turns to shut the door he’s met with the facade you press on. He wants to be mad at you, but he knows he’d be a hypocrite if he wanted you to be more transparent now. You smile and reach out for the bottle, but he doesn’t release it immediately. Your eyebrow raises in confusion.

“Thank you.” He says curtly, taking his leave. The small giggle you let fly as he walks out of the door to the hallway echoes in his mind as he walks to his room.

You return to the table, announcing that Lucifer was going to be doing paperwork or something. “I didn’t really listen, I just wanted to grab this for you guys.”

Your seat is at the end of the table, directly across where Lucifer would be sitting. Beel seemed to eye you when you had originally gone to sit beside him, so you left for this juice as an excuse.

“Mmm, I prefer cherry juice.” Asmo complains.

“Ouuh too bad, the only cherries here are unpulverized.” You snark, a sarcastic frown on your face as you look at him. “But I can change that, what do you think Levi?”

The demon you’ve now identified as Satan chokes on his water, and you laugh at him. It might not be so bad to stay here. Even if you have to deal with Mammon’s jealous frowns and Asmo’s obvious attempts to charm you.

* * *

Later on in the day, you do end up visiting Levi. Bringing by a poster of Hinata Hyuuga that Lucifer brought down with your stuff ~~_(which was stupid, like why couldn’t he grab your phone but he brought a poster that hadn’t even been put up?)_~~. He showed you his game consoles, the pc set up he has, and introduced you to his best friend Henry. You felt sleepy after hours of gaming and copying notes you might have missed today. He wasn’t in every single class you were in, for obvious reasons, but the ones you shared ended up reviewing a lot of material today. Levi complained because it was all stuff he already knew, the history of the Devildom and demon anatomy, but you were intrigued to say the least.

After that was knocked out, you had Mammon walk you to your room, where a new, neatly put together dresser greeted you. This one had a vanity built into it, and you were as awestruck as you were confused. _Who’d had time to do this and why didn’t they tell you so you could kiss them? It was **so** sweet!_

These things were actually said as you admired the hardware and Mammon’s face flushed as you began picking up cosmetic items from your boxes and organizing them in little drawers on the dresser. He asked to help pack away your clothing and you let him, too preoccupied with squealing over the gift he bought you. The avatar of greed wouldn’t let you know it was him, but he liked the feeling you gave him as he listened to every “tck, so fucking cool” and sigh of content as you messed around with the dresser.

Mammon had to leave for the night, after you explicitly told him about being unafraid of Lucifer now. And the next few weeks go by so fast you hardly realize it’s been months, especially with the routine of having each demon walk to you to and fro around the House of Lamentation as well as at RAD. Now you were on some side quest to discover what the hell was up that spiral staircase that Lucifer threatened you over.

He looked like he meant it, but the masochist in you asked for a third option for him to “make it clear” that he was threatening you and you spent the night forced to read a textbook older than Jesus (literally) with your hands tied back and a single glass of water. You had to ask him politely to turn the pages, and couldn’t complain if he took too long or ask more than once if you second guessed his ability to hear, else you were forced to start over.

Since then, you’ve gained a pact with Mammon, Levi, and Beel. Lucifer was weary of your reasons for doing so and had you pick up a side task cleaning up the supply closets of the physical classes like Anatomy, Potions, Spellwork and Herbology, and of course Home Ec.

Their home ec was nothing like it was back home. Instead of learning to bake or even tend to a baby, you were instead learning the pros and cons of devouring, making pacts with, or otherwise connecting with humans. Though you knew some spells already, it was plenty useful to learn true terminology for casting certain ones and potions that could make your herbal mixtures much more potent. 

You had your reasons, but there was something holding you back from fully trusting yourself to use these spells just yet. There were far too many times in your lives that magic didn’t fair well with you. This most recent one was the first one, though, to tell you just exactly how it has affected each one.

Something you were going to take to your grave. 

_You’ve died before._

Plenty of times actually. Your soul has been through centuries of lifetimes, and almost a year prior to now you found out just how the danger of magick has followed you throughout all of them. You were just a human now, in this lifetime, and your powers are crumbs in comparison to the ancestral ties of your soul. Not familial, celestial.

You might be (firstandlastname) now, but you know before this vessel was procreated your soul was off causing havoc elsewhere. The mere thought of the tragedy last year brewed too many feelings at once, so you didn’t ever dwell on it. In fact, you push the discovery way into the back of your memory— seldomly thinking or referring to it.

Except, of course, the goodbye video you were working on back in your apartment. You had finally decided to stop creating music, stop living selfishly, and to tell your fans the raw, unsavory truths behind a string of popular songs by creating your own version of a documentary; utilizing music videos, interviews, tour videos, and homemade vlogs you slugged out for the past month explaining the true meanings behind each clip and, if applicable, why they never surfaced.

You had got majority of it done, but then you were dragged here of all places.

Your indifference towards your arrival and forced staycation stemmed from your current distaste and anger towards not only yourself but the spiritual realms of the world. You were upset in every use of the term, exhausted from the past year’s realizations, and just so royally annoyed with yourself that you just thought “fuck it!” and decided to take Lucifer up on his offer. It couldn’t be worse than what you had planned for the next year, and you got your phone back two weeks later so… you could always just work on anything anyways.

Maybe a year down here would do you some good. Maybe a year down here would fuck you over. Maybe you didn’t care either way. Life will go on into another sense of the term. You have no choice in what happens to you, (name), when your soul leaves this vessel. The fae made sure you knew that one clearly.

* * *

**bzzzt. bzzzzzzzt. bzzzzzzt.**

**Incoming call…. Ass-hole.**

**_Hello? Oh, (name), it’s you!_ **

_Yeah, it’s me. Why wouldn’t it be? And why are you calling me when your room is like literally down the hall?_ You got off your desk chair, cleaning up your homework and looking at the time. 11:21pm.

**_I meant to call somebody else, but now that I have you— whatre you wearing right now?~_ **

_Goodnight, Asmo!_ You frown.

 **_W-Wait! I was just joking, my little bird . It’s nice to hear your voice, though. You sound different on the phone._ **Ah yes, that was Asmo’s pet name for you this week. It came after you were caught singing in the shower, and he hadn’t let you get over it just yet.

 _Mmph._ You plop down onto your bed with a huff. _You do too, but you’re just as desperate. Are you trying to charm me through the damn phone?_

**_N...Nooo…._ **

_Hold on._ You stifle a giggle, scrolling through the sim card you implanted into the D.D.D to find one of the naughtier pictures you took in your Maid Sama cosplay and sending it over.

Asmo groans deeply. **_You little minx. Do you know what you do to me?_ **

A smirk grows on your face, and you decide to play along, _No, Asmodeus,_ _what_ _do I do to you?_ The sultry in your voice sends chills down his spine, and you can just imagine the face he’s making as you hear him sighing as he collects his thoughts.

**_Why don’t you let me come over and let me show you?~_ **

_Because I’m not horny, and you’re gonna bore me if you take too long to answer me._

He huffs, **_I like it when you play hard to get, sweetheart. Makes me so horny._ **

_You’re always horny, baby. _

He gasps, **_That's a first. Mmm, it did the trick though. You sound so_ ** **_pretty_ ** **_calling me baby. Would you like to play with me, pretty girl?_ **

_I thought I already was._ You sigh into the phone, pretending to be aroused.

He groans, **_Fuck, you’re so hot. And that's coming from me and my beautiful lips!_ **

_You wanna know what else can come from your beautiful lips, Asmodeus?_

He shudders into the phone, and you just know he’s already touching himself.

_A proper invitation to fuck. Have a nice night._

**boop boop boop!**

You laugh to yourself, but you had a feeling it wouldn’t mull over well, so you run out of your room and into Leviathan’s before you could get caught in the hall by an angry, horny demon while wearing nothing but a nightslip, a mesh robe and fuzzy socks.

* * *

Levi only lets you in unannounced. His door is charmed to lock out anybody he wants to keep from entering and yet you’re always able to burst through at any time of the day. Unless of course, he’s _busy_.

You sigh as you enter his room, giving him a small wave as you make your way into his tub and picking up a random manga to read before settling yourself between his legs and leaning your back into his torso. This was something new he allowed, cuddling like so to read together and he’s finally got accustomed to your weight on his body— no longer popping a random boner from smaller shifts in his lap.

“Mammon or Asmo?” He asks, turning a page in his own manga. You sigh aggrevatively. “So Asmo. What happened this time?”

“He wanted to have phone sex so I let him get happy then hung up on him before he could get too far.” You snickered, scooting up his body and resting your head on his shoulder. He’s laughing heartily and you were too for a second then you realize the manga you picked up was…. a _hentai_ . “Uhhmm. Well, let me say first that I am _not_ judging you. But what’s the plot for this one?”

“(N-Na-Name)!” He yelps, yanking the book from your hands.

“Hey! Come on! I like hentai, too!” You flip onto your tummy to reach for the hand entrapping your _light reading_ for the night.

“N-Not while we’re spe-spending time together!” He cries, stretching his arm further.

You suck your teeth, falling back onto his chest and resting your elbows there as you blow air up at the bangs in your face. “Why won’t you let me have fun?”

His face is cherry red, “Tha-That one is n-not fun— f-for you are least!”

You raise your eyebrow at him, “ _Oh?_ How do you know I won’t like it?”

_Levi.exe has stopped working._

You take his stammering and faltering for words as your chance to rip the book from his hand, doubling over the edge of the tub as you speed flip through the pages to see what was just so unsavory.

_Tentacle porn._

Of course. How something so common and yet so Levi got the man so flustered made you giggle. “Levi-chan, you’re silly.”

He doesn’t answer you, too preoccupied with staring at the amount of ass pulling out of your dress just over his shoulder. You are unaware though, and push yourself back, only then pulling the slip back down over it as you settle back on his torso. The flush on his face is much worse, and the way he was concentrated on his breathing made the sadist in you jump out.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” You ask softly, properly straddling him. “I told you it’s nothing to be worried about. I’ve seen plenty of tentacle po— _mmph!_ ”

He kissed you. _He_ kissed _you._ Not the other way around. You’d only got him to kiss you twice since you’ve made a pact, and both times you had initiated it. It was passionate, his kiss, and you pulled your arms around his neck (book still in one hand) and deepened it with a matching fire behind your lips.

With each press of his mouth you felt him shifting, likely trying to relieve tension in the confines of his pajama pants. You ground into him and he freezes with a moan.

“You good, merman?” You ask as you nudge his nose against yours.

“R...Read the book for me?” He requests. You’ve read cute scenes outloud for him before, using a variety of voices for each female character and he would say the male counterparts. But never with a naughty book like this. It was a step you were willing to take, however, if he would stop calling you just a friend. Friends don’t make out. Or go on weekly dates.

Sure, you do the same (among other things) with Beel and Mammon, but he is the only one that insists you and him aren’t doing anything at all. _Mammon_ even says he takes you out! Does he say it’s because he’s just doing his job? Yeah. Would he call it a date night around anyone else? No… But at least he doesn’t deny even interacting with you at all or even acknowledge you when you’re at RAD.

Levi has some weird issue with his image and still calls you a normie like he’s not sharing weeb memed with you every night.

You wet your lips before smiling, “Sure thing. What page?”

“Th-Thirty se-sev-en.” He brings his hands to his face and you hum as you look for where he wanted you to start ~~. (lololol s/o bnha Amajiki fics for the only name i can think of)~~

“‘Ta-Tamaki-senpai!?’ Shizune cries, ‘What d-do you think you’re doing?” Your voice changes to fit the scene, a young girl sat on her older schoolmate’s desk with her blouse unbuttoned by tentacles that sprouted from his hands. “A-Ah!~ My skirt, yo-you’re pushing it too high!”

Levi closed his eyes and let his hands fall to your hips, leaning his head back onto the edge of the tub and pulling the hem of your slip up over the flesh of your ass as you ground against him once more.

“Shizune-chan, you’re so cute when you get embarrassed like that.” Levi recites, chest heaving as your hips rolled around on his lap. “D-Don’t worry, I wo-would nev—never hurt you. I just want to make you feel good.~”

You gasp, half because it was scripted, but mostly because Levi’s hand came around to grab at the flesh of your ass. “Tamaki-senpai!~ Your hand, it’s —!”

“Yo-You want me to st-stop, b-bunny?”

“I— I don’t _know_ , I’m s-so hot in—..”

“In where, bunny?” Levi’s eyes open and you’re certain the heat on your face was enough proof for him to keep going because his other hand moves to press between your bodies and cup your pussy over the panties. “Here?”

You gulp, trying to pry your eyes from his as your nod frantically like the girl in the manga. “Fe-Feels like it’s on fire, senpai. Please make it go away.”

Levi kisses you again, and this time his tongue swipes at your lips. You gasp and that’s when you drop the book, opting instead to fight for dominance in the heated tongue kiss while steadily rocking your body into his. His breaths start breaking, lips quivering once your hands tug at his hair and you have to move your panties out of the way to get him to touch you for real. He moans when his fingers find the warmth of your folds, rolling them around as he played with your clit and properly coating them.

“W-Wet.” He states, as if it were unbelievable. “You— You’re wet, (name).”

You nod, hungrily taking his lips back and pressing your palm up into his hand to guide his fingers back and pushing the middle and ring fingers into your entrance. You let out a mewl as the slender digits slide into you, his mouth muffling it and his hips squirming desperately.

“Go-Good, you’re always so good to me, Levi-chan.”

He yelps with a surprised moan.

“Neh, Levi?” He doesn’t answer, and you smirk. “You like it when I say your name and you’ve got your fingers inside me?”

His whole body trembles and he nods with his eyes closed. You’re riding his hand slowly so he can get the gist of it while dropping his name every so often until he starts curling his fingers forward in time with your thrusts.

“ _Aughh!~_ You’re doing so well, Leviathan. Your fingers— _nnnghh!~_ They feel amazing inside me.” Your heavy panting makes his head feel fuzzy and he prays that he won’t cum in his pants. You can feel him stressing out though, so you pause to remove his fingers from you and lift them to his mouth. His eyes snap open the second they bump his bottom lip, and his face crinkles in this deliciously erotic desperation when he pushes them inside.

The taste reminds him of ripe blackberries in how they’re bitter with a sweet undertone, and he’s so busy suckling the flavor from them he only catches the tail end of you releasing his cock.

“Wo-Woah, woah, wait!” He yelps, “I’m not— I can’t.”

“It’s okay, I’m not putting it in.” You coo, standing yourself up to remove your panties and returning to press his shaft between your folds. “It’s gonna feel good I promise.”

You kiss him again, pressing his hands into your hips and dragging yourself along his length. He whines in pleasure, gripping you tightly and pressing you roughly against him. The shared kiss breaks for soft moans and cries from either of you and the thin strings of your straps fall over your shoulders as your body thrusts his shaft up into the flesh of his abdomen.

He gets shaky quickly; moans growing closer and closer together as he nears his peak, lips jusy ghosting over yours with needy whispers of curses and your name as warning signs. You lower the neckline of your nightdress, exposing your sun kissed skin and erect brown nipples. His brows raise at the center of his forehead are he looks down at them, mouth drooping open and neck curling to nip and suckle at your breasts. Small love bites sprinkle across your collarbones and chest, and the sound of your cunt squishing juices around his shaft makes the heat in his loins worse, his hips frantically chasing his orgasm so recklessly that you feel your own coming on with every stroke of his cock against your clit.

“ _Oh-hhh_ ~ fuck, I’m gonna _cum_ , Leviathan.”

This kills him, hips violently thrashing around he hardly notices that he’s going a little too far until his cock is sheathed inside you in a single harsh slam, knocking the wind out of you and finishing him off.

“ _Auuuughhhghhh_ _FUCK!_ ” He cries, fucking his cum up into you, “That—That’s— so **_GOOD._** ”

You can hardly hear him as your own moans rip through your throat, with your head digging into his shoulder and nails digging into his biceps as you kept bouncing yourself harder on his cock until you couldn’t move any longer. Your hips sputter as you try to balance yourself on his chest, his cock twitching relentlessly and continuously spilling his seed inside.

“F-Fu-uuc- _kuhhhh_!” You groan, “The hell was that, Levi?!”

“I… I— I didn’t— _Ohhh~_ Fuck, _that’s so good~._ ” His voice falls to a whiny whisper, and he greedily gulps air down. “Mmm. I didn’t want to— I didn’t mean to, but.. that was— _phew!_ _That_ was way better than I thought it would be.”

“A.. Are you still cumming?” You can’t tell, but his abs are still contracting and you can’t help but imagine the mess looking at the base of his cock.

“Mhm.” He hums, licking his lips. “I… I cum a lot, wh-which is why I didn’t w-want to.. you know.. do _stuff_ with you.”

You heave a breathy laugh, “For the record, I rather have you cum a lot than not at all. It’s kinda hot that you cum so much. But… I won’t like… get pregnant will I?”

He goes stiff. “I-... I dunno, is— oh fuck, oh man oh fuck— is that a thing?! Can humans get pregnant from demons!?”

“LEVIATHAN YOURE ASKING THE WRONG PERSON!” Your scolding voice cries.

“IM SOR-RY I DONT HAVE S-SEX _EVER NORMIE_!” He shouts. “We’ve gotta call Asmo.”

“Nonononono. No. He’s gonna be mad, and he will never let it go. Imagine if you asked Ruri-chan for simple phone sex and she played you to go fuck your brother. How would you feel?”

“...Which brother is it?” He asks sheepishly

“NOT THE POINT LEVIATHAN.” You facepalm with both hands pressing into your eye sockets. “Fucking christ. Hand me my phone.”

He grabs it from the ground behind him with those noodly arms of his and you yank it from him before scrolling through your contacts and landing on your favorite magic user.

**_brrrrrrt. brrrrrrrrrt. brrr—_ **

**_Do you have any idea what time it is?_ **

_Ummm time to forgive your precious angel and answer a wittle tiny question? For scientific purposes._

**_Sigh, you’re lucky I’m up looking for a snack. What is it?_ **

_So let’s say I wanna have sex with a demon—_

**_Ew, but continue._ **

_Is there a possibility of getting pregnant if we don’t use a condom like— is that a thing?_

**_First of all, you shouldn’t let any of those brothers fuck you without a condom. Second of all, yeah but the chances are utterly slim to none. Not unless you both_ ** **_will_ ** **_it to happen,_ ** **_and_ ** **_use magic while fucking which, again, gross pls just get a dildo(cough)orcallme(cough), but no._ **

_OkaythankyousomuchSolomanIwuvyoubaaaaai~_

**_boop boop boop!_ **

_“Phew!”_ You sigh.

“I dunno if I trust Solomon. Can we try someone…. not human?” Levi scratches his head. “If you won’t call Asmo we can try Simeon. He might know.”

“Fine.”

**brrrrr—**

**_H-Hello?_ **

_You scared me, why did you answer so quickly?_

**_I was on the phone already. He just hung up not_ **

**_too long ago though._ **

_Was it Asm— Nevermind. You know a lot of things about humans and demons right?_

**_Y...Yeeeeesss???_ **

_Great! So listen. Can humans be impregnated by demons?_

**_(choking sounds) Holy —- U-Uhhh why do you ask? (luke: simeon! are you okay?!)_ **

_I'm trying to go to pound town with Asmodeus, and he doesn't look like the type to use condoms._

**_I— JwmwonNi_ ** **_ACTUALLY_ ** **_, he does. None of your concern how I know, capisce? But uh— WhY would you even do such a thing? (luke: who is it? why do they call so late?)_ **

_You gonna tell me to save myself for marriage? Youre like… 5 years too late buddy boy._

**_(more choking) we-well listen. short answer? no._ **

_long answer?_

**_It would be nearly impossible and take multiple times with a lot of magic, blood, and even celestial hexes for you to ever conceive a demon-human thing. But cmon (name), be safe at least. (luke: Simeon, why did you toss me into the laundry basket? I couldn't hear anything you said you know!)_ **

_I will okay I love you lots Simeon youre the bestest Angel please give lil Luke a kiss goodnight from me!_

**_boop boop boop!_ **

“See? Same answer.” You say, knocking Levi’s forehead with the back of your D.D.D.

“F-Fine.” A moment passes before he opens his mouth to speak again, “So does that mean we can go again?”

You smile devilishly, “Oh? Did you not have enough?”

“I—! I just, you know we didn’t really—!”

  
  
  


“I’m kidding, quit fussing and take my dress off already.”


	3. Big boys, Big troubles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi uwu this has no sm*t sorry to disappoint but i wrote some good things and i’m going to link your outfit in the morning (even tho it’s 5am rn😌)

You didn’t think Levi would have it in him.

Boy, were you wrong. The amount of stamina demons have is that of a fifteen year old boy on the varsity football team, practically endless.

You’ve had no trouble keeping up with any of your partners back in the human world, but any pride you had about your ability to ride a bull until the horns fell off was shattered when you were practically drowning in Levi’s cum. You just _had_ to tell him he was the first demon to fuck you, and all restraints broke loose. Not only were your thighs plastered in it, your torso, your chin and neck, and bits of your hair. If the third oldest boy didn’t have a cum-play kink before, he definitely developed one during your heated night together. He had to disinfect his run and carry you to his bathroom completely painted with his sticky seed, and after a steaming hot bath you were still leaking bits of him out of your cunt— it was the most annoying but unconventionally arousing thing in the world.

He cuddled you so hard that night, like a koala bear holding onto the branches of eucalyptus leaves. His arms snaked around your body like you would even think of leaving him before morning came. You peppered his face in kisses when the day did break, though. Usually he’d startle awake and push you away in embarrassment, but today was different. You’re greeted with a small hum, and a lift of his chin for a chaste kiss.

“I gotta go back to my room, do you have a shirt I can borrow?” You ask, sweeping his hair back out of his face.

His eyes blink open and a small nod is given as he sighs. You got up out of his tub, and he pointed at a drawer in the dresser just a couple feet away with a pout on his lips.

“Tck, don’t be like that, Levi-chan.” Your own pout puffs out as you turn to dig through it.

“Take the grey tank top with the snakes on it.” He sighs.

You find it, your cheeks warming up as you realize it’s his second most worn shirt, only because the most worn was a piece of Ruri-chan merch. You tugged it on, and he chuckles boisterously. The dip in the neckline drooped into your sternum, and the arm holes dangled just low enough to expose a healthy amount of side boob.

“You look so small in that, LAWLS.”

You smile at him, “You guys are like two hundred feet taller than me, and like as wide as a football goal.”

“Ehehehehe, admit it— you’re just _puny_ (name)!” He’s awake now, a boyish grin on his face as he stretched out his limbs. “But you.. you better give it back, and make sure none of your normie germs are left on it.”

You roll your eyes, collecting your slip off the chair and speed walking back over to him for a hug goodbye. “See ya later, Leviathan.”

“W-Wait! Don’t le-let go yet.” He says, grabbing you tightly before you could leave. After another minute or so of your head pressed against his chest, you feel his hands squeeze your shoulders and push you off of him. “Se-See you soon.”

He flushed as he looks off to the side to avoid watching you leave. You ruffle his hair up and pause, remembering what Simeon had told you about Lucifer.

“Hey, you know that TSL soundtrack you have?”

The purple haired man eyes you, “Yeeeess?”

“Do you think I could borrow it for a couple days?” You ask, dragging yourself fingers down to cup one side of his face.

“Wha—? Well. I mean, don’t be ridiculous!” He scoffs, “Why do you need it?”

“Because I wuv you and wanna listen to it while I think about how we—.”

“OKAY OKAY PLEASE STOP.” He cries, covering his face with the entirety of his arms. “Cl-Closet, three shelves to your right, it’ll be on the middle one, b-but it it’s not it’ll be in a box.”

Once you found what you were looking for, you let out a giddy cheer and run over to place a chaste kiss on his lips and ran off before he had a second to comprehend it and reject you. You shouted that you would be texting him as you escaped the room. He was left disheveled and hyperventilating.

* * *

Walking down the hall was easier now that you knew your way around, and with your prize in hand you were practically gliding across the carpet in your fuzzy socks. You even opted to sit on the wooden frame of the staircase to slide your way down to the first floor. The smell of what could have been scrambled eggs filled your nostrils as you skipped past the kitchen and your tummy grumbled.

_I’ll have to drop this off quick before Beel beats me to breakfast._

Your pace sped up as you placed it on your dressed and went to change underwear in the bathroom. You did your business, only half sure there was nothing left of Levi’s cum, and changed into a brand new pair of underwear that came your first full day here. It had yet to be worn, and what’s a better occasion than finally getting laid despite being here for a little over a month?

It was a pair of black and white tye-dyed boy shorts, the loose, cotton fabric was refreshing against your skin and it made your butt look so cute!

You had to put on a bra, lest you wanted Asmo to make a comment about your nipples prickling whenever you drank something too hot or due to the rubbing of your shirt as you leaned over dishes for food. This bra was just a simple black push-up design (because there’s nothing wrong with just a lil helping hand lifting your tatas up), with little kitten doodled at the bottom of your right boob on the hem.

Levi’s tank top over this bra accentuated your chest so well, and you could hardly even see the fading pink marks peppered on the flesh! A win-win for you. The only hickey you were actually worried about was the one on Levi’s throat, just off to the side of his Adam’s apple.

You pulled on a pair of drawstring shorts, and decided to stay shoeless after taking up too much time brushing your teeth and hair. It wasn’t often you were allured into the kitchen, so you needed to go A.S.A.P if you wanted something good.

**RAD Baddies**

Lucifer🐺 **:** There is human food being served for breakfast. Barbatos went well out of his way to collect these ingredients, so thank him and Solomon properly for preparing this meal today.

🐝L **: 😱😱😱** I’m on my way!

minxxxyn: I think I’m gonna faint 😭

Lucifer🐺: Are you not feeling well? What time did you go to bed?

Lucifer🐺: Have you been hydrating?

minxxxyn: I meant from the excitement but awww omg Luci 🥺 you do care 👉🏽👈🏽

Lucifer🐺: If you were to miss out on your studies it would be detrimental to the reputation of the student council.

S8n🕷: just say you were worried for a second there and go 🙄

Ass-mo🤩: do you see what she’s wearing -winking demoji-

minxxxyn: the look of impending crime? 😒

S8n🕷: I haven’t gotten to the dining room yet

Ma-money🤑: Sh—She’s wearing a shirt that’s way too big for her! No wonder she feels sick

minxxxyn: Can y’all like… not text about me like I’m not at the table with you?

You shoot a look over at the pair of demons staring at their devices while they read your text. Mammon blushes, avoiding your gaze while Asmo sighs dramatically.

“So you hid from me in Levi’s room? I’m appalled, minxy.” He sulks, tucking his phone into his pocket. “At least tell me if he made it worth your time!”

You smirked, “The brothers I have pacts with _always_ have sleepovers on the weekend. Sometimes I go to Levi, sometimes I go to Mammonsey, and other times I’m with Beel.” The roll of his eyes makes you giggle, “But trust me when I say they know how to make me happy _all. night. long.”_

Mammon’s blush intensifies tenfold as your lips wrap around your straw, sucking in orange juice with the same look in your eyes as when you’re sucking him off.

Asmo scoffs as he looks at Mammon’s apparent reaction. Satan comes in and brings a book to you, Asmo keeps his eyes on him as he squats down to tell you a brief synopsis and how much he thinks you’re going to like it. Only half frowning when the inferior blonde receives a sweet hug and a kiss on the cheek as you giggle for some unheard comment that was made. He had to stop staring.

Jealousy was Leviathan's thing. And you were nothing special! Just a silly, powerless human— nothing like his Soloman, and nowhere near as beautiful as Asmodeus himself. Lucifer enters with Beel and the way you prop your chin up in your palm as you lean on your elbow with your eyes following the pair makes Asmo’s heart flutter. Why didn’t you look at him like that?

Was he really all that bad? Not even an ounce sweetness laid behind your eyes whenever you looked over at him. He shouldn’t be pouting, he’ll grow wrinkles! But when Leviathan comes in, brandishing a deep red lovebite in the shape of a heart Asmodeus has had enough.

“(name), my dear!~ I need some retail therapy, would you like to accompany me this afternoon for a couple hours? My treat~”

You pull your eyes off your marked shy boy and look over at Asmo way too slow for his liking but you wet your lips with that dark pink muscle he imagines tastes as sweet as the cream on the shake Levi had brought over to you from some delivery service.

“Sure, hon, sounds fun.” You smile, the tilt of your head cascades your beautifully kempt hair over your shoulder and that weird flutter came back. “Wanna help me get ready too?”

If he could bear shrieking joyously in front of his brothers, he would’ve. Instead he chirps in happiness as he says, “Of course! Oh my, I have so many new products to test out— You’re gonna look so..!”

“Are you gonna finish that?” Beel interrupts, pointing to your shake and stealing your attention from him.

“I literally just got it Beel.” You whine, taking a few sips to prove your point. “You want some whipped cream?”

Beelzebub drools as he nods slowly, and Asmo huffs as you dip your finger into your cup and swipe up whipped cream. “ **Nicely**.”

Your stern command seemed awfully dog trainer-esque, and yet Beel obeyed you; taking your wrist and licking the fluffy substance off the singular digit slowly. The rest of the brothers were busy eating their breakfasts and discussing things across the table, but Asmo couldn’t help watching you interact with your little puppy dog. Your giggles reminded him of wind chimes, and when you move to start eating you meet his gaze. A knowing look in your eyes makes Asmodeus’ cheeks burn, and you take it upon yourself to scoop another dollop of cream onto your finger. You nod your head upwards at him as if to ask if he wanted some too, and dear diavolos did he want to.

He shakes his head meekly, but furrows his brows in desire when you pop the digit into your mouth and suck the cream off. There was too much, however, and a small speckle of it fell onto your chest. You watched as it landed and before you could grab a napkin, Beel’s mouth came over to suck it off.

Asmo could feel a groan stewing in his chest when Lucifer shouts at Beelzebub to mind his manners. You wipe off the drool on your chest with a small pout.

“I just bathed.” You muttered under your breath, and Beel apologizes with gravy falling from his lips. You wave his apology off and return your attention to your plate, happily chowing down on _real chicken eggs!_ You even had hash browns perfectly crisped to a dark golden color, and biscuits with gravy. Because of the gluttonous man on your left you were forced to eat quickly, but you didn’t mind because someone (coughcoughLucifercoughcough) slipped the sole plate of chocolate crepes on your end of the table, and it was tucked into your rightside like it was just meant for your mouth only. You were elated.

Even if it took all the skill you had to sneak it out with you when you excuse yourself early, it was worth it to enjoy them in peace. Afterall, Lucifer arranges this breakfast for you. He was so unsubtle it made you giggle. After finishing up you placed the plate on your dresser and went to wash your face for a clean slate.

* * *

You were setting up your makeup on your brand new vanity while your phone played some music from the human world off a speaker Levi got you off Azukon.

**(song: Dead to Me, Kali Uchis)**

**You’re dead to me…. You’re dead to me…**

**Wo hoo ooh hoo… hooo**

**Wo hoo ooh hoo hoo… hooo.**

You felt yourself breaking free from stress as this song began to play. The crepes put you in a good mood and the beginnings of this song always made you feel like a bad bitch.

**I don’t know what you’ve been told. See, I am not your enemy.**

**But if there’s one thing that I know, is that you ain’t a friend to me.**

**“** So don’t.. come for me, less I send for you, no you’re dead to me.” You sing along, smearing moisterizer on your cheeks. “Just don’t come for me, I won’t send for you!”

Your door opens and in walks a lengthy blonde with bags of who knows what in his arms and a bright smile on his lips.

**You’re dead to me! (you’re obsessed just let me go!)**

**You’re dead to me! (I’m not somebody you know.)**

“Come sit!” You beckon him over, standing up from your bench and he placed his bags on your vanity, taking a seat on the smaller loveseat type chair. You sit on one of his legs, and start on your eyebrows. “What you say to me, I can’t hear a thing~”

Asmo chuckles, but on the inside he’s yearning to pull you onto his lap completely. He starts on his own routine as you bop around to the song. 

**Try to talk some sense to myself but I don’t listen.**

“Do you always play music when you get ready?” He asks. “Is that normal human world thing?”

**I’m what god made of me, no need to pretend.**

“Oh gosh, do you not? I can turn it off if you want.” 

**It’s okay to disagree, we don’t have to be friends**

He shakes his head. “It’s nice to listen to something in a another language for once.”

You return your focus on your face and 

“See, you think you got problems with me, but baby I don’t even think about you.” You get into it, flicking your hair over your shoulder as you press it forward in a poised frame. “You’re mad at everything that I do, but what you up to I haven’t a clueee!”

The dramatic roll of your eyes and the pout you push out as you take on the confidence of the artist distracts Asmodeus, stealing glances at your face as you sing to no one in particular and still somehow blow through perfecting your eyebrows and moving to prime your face and conceal your under eyes for a bright pop of color.

**'Cause baby you're dead to me, why can't I be dead to you?**

**I think that we both know the truth**

“You’re obsessed, just let it go!” You beam, giddily bouncing your chest as you blend the concealer out.

**You’re dead to me!**

“You’re obsessed just let me go!” The lyrics are so gaudy and yet the way the artist sings them makes you feel so confident that even Asmo couldn’t stop himself from joining in from the lyrics he picked up on.

“You’re dead to me! I’m not somebody you know!” He sings with you, a giggle in his tone as he applies some contour to his already well accentuated cheekbones.

**You’re dead to me!**

“Could you just leave me alone?!” You giggle with him, taking your foundation and applying it everywhere the concealer hadn’t been applied and then blending it to the edges of the concealer marks for a flawless transition between the contrast in shades.

**Why can’t you seee you’re dead to meeee**

**Just let it be you’re dead to meee.**

“I used to sing this song when this girl I used to hangout with betrayed my trust.” You confide in him, “Because like, after I stopped talking to her she decided to keep asking people about me and if I would forgive her.”

“Did she deserve it?” Asmo asks, “Like what did she do to have hurt someone as kind and sweet as you are? You’re very forgiving, well, maybe it’s just to me!”

**Why can’t you seee you’re dead to meeee**

**Just let it be you’re dead to meee.**

“Yeah, well… It’s a long story. Bottom line is she wasn’t there for me when she was supposed to be, and then started sleeping with all my exes… It was dumb, and she even started dressing like me despite her being like… a complete princess girly girl. Not to say I don’t enjoy dressing up nice sometimes, it’s was just.. hard you know?”

**You’re obsessed just let it go**

**You’re dead to me**

**You’re obsessed just let me go**

**You’re dead to me!**

**I’m not somebody you know.**

“You’re dead to me!” You sing, taking in the fact that Asmo was processesing what you said. “Could you just leave me alone? You're dead to me, baby you're dead to me..~”

Asmo is impressed that you could sing, not knowing exactly who you are in the first place, even if it wasn’t a difficult song to sing— at least you were hitting notes.

“What a lovely voice.” He hums, snaking his arm around your hips and lightly blotting a nude-pink lipstick on his lips for just a dash of color. “Are you an angel?~”

The sound of wind chimes and a maybe a xylophone flowed through the speakers as you laugh briefly.

**(song: goodnight n go ariana grande)**

**Tell me why you gotta look at me that way?**

**You know what it does to me.**

**So baby, what you tryna say?**

“Hah. No, I just used to sing a lot in the human world. I’m a pretty well known musician, actually.” You move onto your winged eyeliner, making the point sharp and long. The tip was pulled from way out on your lateral hooding area and thickened as it reaches the center of your lash line, where it thins out into another sharp point that went over your tear duct and accentuated your eye shape to appear much more feline like. 

**I got you, I got you dreamin**

**You close your eyes I am screaming**

You had already applied a deep brown shadow in the crease of your eyelids but now you took a smudging a black pigment out into the upper edge of the liner to smoke it out into the brown, creating a beautiful natural-esque smokey eye.

“And when exactly did you plan on tell me this?” Asmo exaggeratedly gasps while you keenly apply the waterline eyeliner.

**You already know what I’m thinking boy!**

**Oh why’d you have to be so cute?**

“It’s bad enough we get along so well, just say goodnight and go, woaaah!” You sing, giggling when you notice Asmo was staring you down in the reflection of the mirror. “I didn’t think any of you would care. Would you like to listen to a song of mine?”

**It’s impossible to ignore you, oh**

**Why must you make me laugh so much?**

“Umm, is that even a question?” He scoffs, readjusting on the bench. “I bet your voice is even more beautiful when you sing the way you like.”

You blush, but cover it in the guise of the actual blush that you like to apply heavily across your cheeks atop the bronzer you’ve applied. The undertones are orange, a very deep one at that, and it seems to combine and contour your cheeks without the need of actual contour colors.

**Just say goodnight and gooo.**

**Ohh, ohhhh**

“We-Well I’m in the middle of writing a song, and all the songs on my phone are from when I was like 15, so I sound like a baby.” Your meek tone and lack of eye contact threw him off.

“Oh sweetcheeks, like I would ever tease you in that sort of fashion!~” He places a kiss on the exposed skin he created by moving the hair resting on back of your neck to the side. “Unless you like titillations.”

He chuckles pompously and you scoff. “And if I did, you don’t look like the type to be as mean as I’d like.”

**One of these days**

**You’ll miss your train and come stay with me**

**(it’s always say goodnight and go)**

Asmo’s face turns beet red, “Wh-What? You’re into d-degradation? How lewd of you!~ And here I was thinking this minx persona was just a virgin fronting.”

You scoff again, jaw slack as you applied a deep burgundy, almost plum colored lipstain. “You thought I was a virgin? What is it about me that gives that vibe!?”

**But then the heating may be down again**

**(At my convenience)**

“Well, for the most part it’s because you’re human, and we haven’t really done a lot of communication with them ever since the seals to your world had to be restricted to a permission basis.” He starts, applying a clear mascara. “But from what I remember, young women don’t act the way you do unless they’re actual prostitutes or virgins dying for attention.”

**_(bridge once more)_ **

“Oh that’s RUDE.” You grumble, hopping off his lap. “If I were either of those options, you’re still historically inaccurate. We don’t use the term prostitution anymore, because that’s like for women forced into sex work. Which is what we call selling images and videos of ourselves, stripping, and escorting: Sex work. It’s a profession that deserves as much respect as the next.” You’re scavenging through your other dresser for something to wear as you explain to Asmo how much the better half of your world has changed in the way it views sexual interactions, and sexualities.

**_(chorus)_ **

“It’s not as looked down upon, but there are still people against the change of the generations and it’s stupid. Like, you’re going to die soon, just let your grandkids marry whoever they want to and go!”

“Sheesh! I wasn’t attacking you minxy. I’m sorry I upset you, but I’m glad you’ve educated me.” He responds, turning around to find you elbow deep in your dresser and pulling up not one, but two tops to wear and a skirt made of velvet. He frowned at the **_[combination](https://vrfzy3otof.execute-api.us-east-1.amazonaws.com/image/outfits/a3766381-2d93-4236-909c-af05c19397f7.png)_** of what looked like a leather top and a flannel with the velvet skirt but he continued his thoughts, “It’s endearing to see that the humans finally came to their senses about sexual freedom.”

**I know how you want it baby, just like this**

**Know you’re thinkin bout it, baby, just one kiss**

“While you’re lookin at em baby, read my lips; I know what you want but you can’t have this.” You bounce along to the song as you pull out some fishnet leggings and pick through small drawers of jewelry back at your vanity.

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da(x2)**

“You sure you know what you’re doing? I thought you said I could help.” Asmo pouts as he watches you toss the outfit onto your bed and lay your jewelry on the now cleared up vanity surface.

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da(x2)**

“Shush.” You hushed him as you shimmied out of your drawstring shorts, tossing them at him. “You’re here for support.”

“Ah!~ Is this the part where we get naked? You should’ve told me, minxy.”

**Want to say goodnight**

**want to say goodnight and go**

**want to say goodnight**

**baby say goodnight and go**

“Want to say goodniiiiight,” You sing, pulling your fishnets up to your waist, “Say goodniiiiiiiight and… gooo!”

Your top was easily pulled off and Asmo groans as the garment is tossed at him again.

“Such an amazing body, and for what?” He cries, his heart panting and his lust becoming unbearable.

You pull the leather top on and he wolf whistles, “If I saw you on a cam site, I would give you allllll the grimm in the devildom. (name), please stop teasing me.~”

**(song: BMO Ari Lennox)**

**Ayy.**

**Huuuhh, ayy.**

**Sleeping all day.**

**Cheifin, roll it.**

“Would you like me to cancel our day out?” You sigh, pulling the skirt onto your hips. “That body’s on fire, ouuhh love me long til you get tired~.”

**Ooh baby you got what I (Waant)**

**Yous a real one, I’m inspired.**

**“** Uggghhh, I suppose not, but this song makes me want to jump you right now.”

You chuckle, pulling your body chain around your hips and moving to your hand jewelry before grabbing your earrings and swaying your hips to the music.

**I’m summertime crushin, put that game on pause**

**And do it how I like it baby,**

“Nice and slowww.” You sing, adding the two tiny pentagram studs on one ear, and adding the dangling sigil to your third ear hole on that side. Asmo whips his D.D.D and snaps a picture of you to send to the brothers groupchat.

**The Brotherhood™️**

MostBeautifulBro: who gave our little minxy a pair of earrings with Luci’s sigil hanging from them? -picture-

Mamoron: the real question here is WHO KEEPS CHANGING MY DISPLAYNAME FOR OUR CHAT😭

Levi: i dunno XDD

Levi: to be fair she seems like the type, have u seen her human world feed?

MostBeautifulBro: ur kidding. what’s on it.

S8n🕷: other than the lewd poses? witchy stuff.

S8n🕷: witches looove Lucifer🙄 for whatever reason

Levi: chin up, Satan! I saw her claim to be a Satanist a few years back ^_^

Mamoron: you stalked her that far back!?

Levi: you obviously did too if you had to use “that” in your sentence. LOLOLOLOL

S8n🕷: she was? 😩

ILoveLuci: …..

ILoveLuci: who keeps changing names without our consent?

MostBeautifulBro: 🤨 you’re not even going to acknowledge her picture? look at her BODDDYYY🥰😚😍

Lucifer deleted a message.

MBB: Are you serious 😭

S8n🕷: I cannot believe him. Did anyone save it this time?

Mamoron: if you did I’ll rip your head off and feed it to Beel!

Beel: hey! what do i have to do with this? i don’t want their gross heads.

Beel: unless they’re properly basted and seasoned😳🤚🏽

Your other ear adorns the other sigil and an ear cuff, and you were singing as you pulled the boots on. “My kneees get weak. When you touch meee.” Your flannel slides on easily and you pull the skirt a little higher, your choker just masking the leather one built into the top and you realize Asmo is recording you.

“Boddyyy,” You sing, dragging your hands up your waist, “Use it.” You wink. “Sex gaaaame…” you flip your hair over your right shoulder as you lower yourself to a squat with your hips rolling, “Stupid.”

“That body’s on fire!” Asmo echoes, swirling his finger in circles as you drop to your knees and you giggle as you oblige, flipping your head over to face the wall behind you and crawl forward a bit before sitting in your spread thighs looking over your shoulder into the camera.

“Ooh love me long til you get tired.” Your right hand is at the base of your arched back as you bounce up and down to the beat, and your left is on the floor between your legs to hold you up.

“Oh baby you got what I wannnt!~” The blonde’s hand enters the corner of the frame again as he signals you to crawl forward and scoots further back onto the bench..

**Yous a real one, I’m inspired.**

You mouthed the lyrics as you stretched out forward towards his seat, your ass still up in the air, “Break me off, and gittchy gittchy yaya when the lights is off.”

Your hands prowled up his long legs until your face filled the frame from a high angle.

“I’m summertime crushing, put that game on pause,” you point into the camera, bouncing your torso to the beat, “And do it how I like it baby,” Your hands run through your hair sensually, “Nice and slow.”

Your nose crinkled flirtatiously while you sang along, and the video was cut short due to the maximum time limit.

**The Brotherhood™️**

MBB: -video clip-

-one min later-

Levi: sweet mother of ruri-chan😩

S8n🕷: I think I just nutted 😔

Mammoron: 😳😳😳😳

Lucifer: Who’s earrings are those?

MBB: this is yn. they’re mine from back home daddy🥰

S8n🕷: pls don’t tell me that was really her.

Levi: ROFL XD how many times do we need to tell her Lucifer isn’t a father?

MBB: Yeah she took my phone to see your responses.

Lucifer: I see.

Lucifer deleted a message.

S8n🕷: FUCKING KILLJOY 🤬

MBB: don’t worry, satan, I can make you another one 🥰😚

MBB: She keeps yanking the phone from me sor

MBB: Luci what do you think of my earrings

MBB: aren’t they so cute? 🥺

Beel: I like em, yn ☺️

MBB: 🥺 i like youuu Beel

Beel: heh ☺️

Mammoron: what about me!? I liked those earrings too! who do ya think got u the pentagram studs?

Levi: :0

Beel: 😳

S8n🕷: did you just admit to buying yn a gift?

Mammoron: HUH!? N-NA UH NO WAY

Mammoron: I WAS JUST AS—ASKING! hah! as if I had the grimm to waste on a dumb human!

MBB: oof. right when i was going to say they were my favorite pair 😔🤚🏽

Mammoron: HHHHHHH—

**New Message from Mammonsey:**

**YN, it was me okay!? 😤 i just can’t be spending money for unnecessary things ‘less Luci tells me it’s okay b-but that doesn’t mean I like you or something 😅 I thought you’d like them!**

**You: No snuggles for a week. 🥰**

**Mammonsey: WH— WHAt the HECK!?**

**Mammonsey: 😔😔😔 not the snu-snuggles! whatll ya do if ya get a bad dream?! THEEE MAMMON needs to be there !!**

**You: 🤚🏽**

**The Brotherhood™️**

Levi: LAWLS Mammon is totally crying in his room right now xDD

MBB: Okay you guys, it’s me again! ☺️ I subdued the thief.

Lucifer: ….

Lucifer: You’re not hurting her are you?

Lucifer: You know if you harm a single hair on her pretty little head Diavolo will have mine. And I will take yours.

MBB: AWWWWW YOU THINK IM PRETTY LUCI?!?

MBB: 🥰🥰🥰🥰

MBB: I have Asmo under my boot rn. -picture of Asmo with his hands tied behind his back and your hand holding the rope with your boot in the middle of his back to keep him on the floor-

S8n🕷: you ever get jealous over a photo😔 

Levi: yes.

Mammoron: YN TEXT ME BACK

MBB: No 💜

MBB: Anyways, gtg. I think Asmo has a boner 💀

Lucifer: Don't let him touch you, he has no restraint that fool.

MBB: Come stop him then. 🥺

You giggle to yourself as you toss Asmo’s phone onto your vanity and untie the avatar of lust, who turns onto his back swiftly, pulling your knees down to straddle his chest.

“You’re stronger than I thought.” He hums, caressing your thighs.

“You’re easier to handle than I thought.” You tease, pushing his hair out of his face, “You know.. You really are beautiful, Asmodeus.”

His heart does that fucking flutter again, his face burning so hot he would have thought he were in the sauna if it weren’t for your weight on his chest. “Wow~”

You giggle, “What?”

“T--Took you long enough to admit!” He chimes, crossing his arms on your knees.

“I like the way your eyes twinkle when you look at me, or the way you speak to me when you’re not a complete horndog.” You continue, a smirk on your lips as his cheeks turn bright pink, “And you’re so talented with your makeup, despite not needing any at all.”  
  


“No-No more of tha-at! You’re supposed to be th-the one charmed by me!”

“Well, you _are_ charming.” You hum, leaning down and holding one side of your hair back, and you can feel his heart pounding against your knees.”Much like a prince in a fairytale. Are you my prince, Asmo?”

His eyes sparkle as he returns his gaze back to yours, “I-- n-- I’m not u-unintentionally ch-charming you a-am I?” You’re acting so different, (name).”

“Do you want me to stop?” You ask sincerely, “I just feel bad for tricking you last night, it was a little cruel... Heh, and now we’re gonna go on a little date, _and_ you’re gonna pay for it? Makes me feel worse.”

“Hmmph! As if something like that could keep me away from you, my little minxy.”

Your fingers that had been cupping his cheek slide to his hair once more, “Can I kiss you, sweet Prince Asmodeus?”

If his heart pounded any harder, he was sure he was going to pass out. His little cheeky smile was kind, and though his eyes began to glow, you knew you wanted to kiss him of your own volition. “Yes, of course, you don’t have to ask.~”

  
  
You lean in close and he finds himself shutting his eyes and unfolding his arms to hold your hair back gently. The hand that had been in your own hair came down to caress his cheek, thumb just tenderly gliding over his bottom lip before you move your hips down his chest and place a sweet kiss on him.

  
Asmodeus has kissed plenty of beings in his lifetime; demons, witches, warlocks, succubi, and the like. They were always lust-filled and with full intentions of fucking the night away afterwards. They were meaningless, just a small interaction that led to the bedroom. Sometimes he’d even forego kissing people and skip to the fun parts, it was that miniscule of an action.

But the warmth that filled the abyss in his chest when your plump, vanilla-flavored lips met his was new to him. He couldn’t help the small wince that followed a gasp as your kiss sent a tingly feeling into his mouth, and down his spine. Kissing back lifted him off the ground, sitting up to chase the feeling of intimacy that flooded his veins, and pressing his hands into your midback to keep you close to him.

With every part of your lips, he kept the same tenderness and passion behind his own. You felt like he was being kind, just for you. Blissfully unaware of the affect you were having on the usually lust-filled demon. You could feel one of his hands run up to cup your cheek, gently tilting your head and holding you in place as kiss after kiss was suckled from your lips.

You figured he’d let go by now, or try to turn this into something further….. But he didn’t.

Instead his free hand slid down to your waist, massaging his thumb into your ribcage as your breath was stolen from you. This was probably the longest you’d ever been kissed with closed mouths, demon or not. You could feel your cheeks heating up as his chest rumbles with soft hums of delight, and after what seemed like hours, he pulls away from you with half-lidded eyes; his pupils have warped into heart shapes, and the flush on his face settled into the tip of his nose and the apples of his cheeks.

“Wow,” He whispers breathlessly. You tuck your hair behind your ear, looking away with a small smile tugging at one side of your mouth. “No wonder those selfish boys keep you to themselves every weekend.”

You scoff a chuckle, looking back over at him, his lashes still taking up most of his eyes, and his aura pulsating with rose gold hues, and flickers of white at the edges. “Well, you must be happy with that kiss.”

“Oh? What makes you say that this time, the way I spoke to you or the way I’m looking at you?”

“Neither.” You answer, “The energy around your body, I can see it. It’s like…” You drop your head in embarrassment with a sigh, “Don’t laugh at me, okay?”

Confused, and worried, Asmodeus pouts, but tilts your chin up to look back at him, “I won’t.”

“Well.. It’s like I can read people, sort of. By their auras.” You say meekishly, scratching at the back of your neck.

He stares at you for a minute, as if he were waiting for you to say you were kidding or something. “You just keep getting more and more interesting, don’t you my little minx?”

“Ye-Yeah?” You chuckle awkwardly, but his hand on your cheek starts to pull you back in and you look into his eyes as he whispers “Yeah” back before stealing your breath and—

“ **ASMODEUS** .” A thunderous voice followed the slam of your door. The both of you yelp and snap your heads towards the sound. In your door frame stood a seething and frowning Lucifer. “How many times do I have to tell you, **stop. trying. to charm. the human!”**

“I— I didn’t! My ch-charm still don’t work, Luci!” Asmo cries.

“Yeah, sure and Mammon isn’t a shopaholic.” He snarks. “Leave before I decide to not let this slide. Your outing today is called off.”

With a frown, Asmo looks back at you and flickers away, leaving you to slam your knees into the wooden floor.

“Ouch!” You cry, rolling onto your back and instinctively pulling your knees to your chest. Lucifer is stiff at the door, torn between coddling you and staring at the exposed panties between your thighs. “Damn, he really couldn’t have moved me first?”

Your tone snaps him out of it, and he walks over to your side to kneel; taking your leg by the shin and examining your knees.

“It’s nothing serious. You’ll have a simple bruise on this one, and the other will scab but you’re fine.” Lucifer states, placing your legs back down.

“Kiss it better, Daddy.” You tease, making him blush and giggling as you sit back up on your knees to meet his face. “I’m kidding, Lucifer. Lighten up.”

His eyes examine your face for a sign of Asmodeus’ magic and land on the beautifully crafted tungsten metal in the shape of his sigil. Your necklace was eloquent as well, a choker style with chains swooping around your clavicles. Then there was that chain looped around your hips and the contrast of your golden brown skin and the matte black leather strapping your breasts in place. The pace of his heart increase as he imagined you wearing this outfit without the flannel… or the skirt…...and spreading your legs for him as he—

“Lucifer?” You ask, and he looks back up at your face to find you way too close to his. “You okay? I think you tuned out for a bit there. Something on your mind?”

The genuine tone in your voice, albeit still dripping with seduction, had him purse his lips shut in fear of making a fool of himself and saying the wrong thing.

You sigh, “Well, if it’s nothing, are you going to join me while I study?”

“I had a reason to come here.” He states defensively.

You use a hand on his knee to push yourself up, stretching your arms up above your head once you were standing upright. “Welp, lay it on me already would ya?”

His face was level with the hem of your very short skirt, and he scrambles to get himself up as well. “Lord Diavolo requests all student council members to a meeting in the appointed room come Monday. Exchange students also have mandatory attendance.”

“Hmmph. What is it about?”

“Hah, well if you show up I’m sure you’ll find the answer to your question.” Lucifer smugly smiles as he crosses his arms.

A roll of your eyes wipes it down into a disapproving frown, but your mouth makes an “o” shape as you suddenly remember something. “Wait here, I've got something for you.”

Lucifer furrows his brows in confusion and a tinge of rouge climbs into his face. You disappear into your bathroom, and come back out with what looks like a vinyl record package. Criss-crosses arms held it snugly to your chest, and that alluring smile of yours pulled him in as he met you halfway.

“I wanted to give this to you for a couple nights. Simeon told me you were also into the story of The Seven Lords and the composition behind the movies.” You nervously tapped your fingertips along the edges of the package as you spoke, keeping your eyes on your toes before bringing them back up to his. “I wanted to make it up to you… You know for pissing you off the first night we met.”

He chuckles, “Oh is that all? Tell me, why do you want to give me this now of all times?”

“Well, I couldn’t bring myself to _force_ Levi into lending me it by using our pact. And it took me a while build a bond with him that now he can trust me enough to borrow something as important to him as that record so…” You hold out the record for him to take, “It was kinda a win-win situation in the end, you know?”

Lucifer hesitates, worried you were going to do something foolish if he did take this record from you. But the look on your face and your body language didn’t render him as mistruthful. “I see. Well, you’re right. This record is of importance to Levi as well as myself. I’ll be sure there’s not even a single strand of hair that touches this while in my possession.” He takes the bait record and lets out a deep, but short exhale through his nose. “You’re an odd human being, that’s for sure. But with that, I bid you a good day. Oh, and I’ll be listening to this throughout the night so please don’t get into any trouble while I’m preoccupied.”

“Yes, Sir!” You salute him with a playful wink while walking him out of your room. “Oh! And Lucifer?”

He stops just a step into the hallway and turns around.

“You look especially handsome today.” You bite your lip to hold in a smile before closing the door.

Lucifer is frozen in place once more. Heat flows through his body and he wonders if he’s catching a cold. A feverish sweat like this right before the gathering at Lord Diavolo’s castle would be disgraceful if it were truly stemmed from a cold.

But as his eyes traveled along the design of your door, now enchanted with a spell Levi put in place for you, he wondered if you were the cause.

 _Who would have thought a human like you could stir these feelings in me?_ He thinks to himself as he walked off.

The next time you see a demon is late in the afternoon, when a handful of little D’s plop out of circuitry outlets and the crack in the wall that was opposite to the one that shared the kitchen.

It’s nearing on sunset, and your current book in hand is about spellwork and how to know if you’re able to manifest magic from energy. You greet the tiny bois™️ with a hum and place a bookmark, a picture of Mammon from one of his recent shoots that he “just so happened” to keep, on the page you’re on and move to your sketchbook.

A little D hops onto your vanity, then two more hang onto the very top corners of the mirror, looking down and watching you as you continue your humming and doodling. Your music was off now, the only sound being the gentle vibration of your vocal chords melodically creating a tune only you could hear in a symphony inside your head, and the scratching of your pens and markers across the gritty parchment you were currently hyper focused on.

You didn’t even notice the little grunts and gargling sounds from the three lil dudes on your vanity had diminished into silence until the last two start frantically growling and piping chirps up to you as they climbed your chair and tugged on your clothing.

“Wha-What? What is it what is it?” You pout looking underneath your arm to face one and his shadow-y face was flickering between frantic urgency and straight up fear, you furrow your brows in confusion. “What? I’m just drawing, see?” You take the book and show the page to it. He makes a yelping sob sound and points at the drawing desperately, and then points up at your vanity. You follow his gaze and your jaw drops as the little D’s you’d been doodling on your vanity were now either painted into the surface or entrapped in the mirror; flurrying about in fear and waving their arms around for help.

  
  
  


“Oh I’m in biiiiiig trouble…”


	4. Black Magic(k) Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited  
> hi this has p*rn in it merry chrysler ya filthy animals
> 
> but also make a dentist appt bc i’m sure your teeth are gonna for at the fluff i added
> 
> *forgive me for any OOC, but there’s a reason.

You didn’t know what to do.

Shit, you didn’t even know what you  _ could  _ do.

How the hell did this happen to begin with? Was your Azukon sketchbook magic? There was no warning or anything on the packaging, or even on the back cover, so why did this happen? What could you have been doing to cause this?

You didn’t know, but as you stormed through Satan’s door without knocking you couldn’t bring yourself to remember anything. Well, except for the reminder that he’s the avatar of wrath.

It’s not your fault! With how urgent your problem is, you  _ needed _ to get in there and get answers now rather than later. 

You didn’t think to text him. 

Your knock was so quiet and brief before you swung the door open. 

You were so focused on fixing this Little D issue that you hadn’t thought about the chances of walking in on Satan, touching on  _ his _ little d.

_ Little _ is far, far away from reality.

Satan’s cock is easily the longest of the three you’ve seen thus far, with an upward curve that made your mouth run dry the second you go to swallow your pride. 

“What the fuck..!” The crystalline light eyed demon shouted, “Ever heard of knocking?”

  
  
He’d flung his D.D.D into the air when you startled him, landing it right smack in the middle of his room, on top of a stack of three books. You jump for it after failing to have pride as your smile turns sinister, and his eyes widen.

It was all in slow motion for him, one second he’s looking at the look on your face as he grabbed his blanket to cover up… the next he’s leaping to the floor with it fisted in his knuckles to stop you from grabbing his device and seeing what he had been watching or looking at.

“ _ (name)—  _ **no!** ” The blonde grumbled, hand slamming into the book roughly(furthering his wrath).

“Aw, c’mon!” You giggle. “I just wanna peep— oh.  _ Oh~. _ ” The tone in your voice goes from playful to… well,  _playful. “My my, Satan._ If you just took me up on my offer _, I would’ve sent newer ones.”_

His face dusted over with a pink hue, embarrassed that you were scrolling through his camera roll for all of the saved pictures of you and screenshots of you in lewd positions during the video Asmo sent earlier. But the shadow eclipsing his eye casted over until they looked navy blue. He was pissed.

You’re tackled to the ground with no remorse, your head smacking against the safety of your quick palm against the wooden flooring by his bed. A yelp escapes you, and the sketchbook you had falls to the side of your head.

  
“W-Wait, I ca-can explain why I’m here, I promise I didn’t mean to—!”   
  
“I don’t give a fuck whether or not you meant to come in here unannounced, what kind of perve are you if you stuck around and why the hell was your first thought was for you jump at my shit like that?”

“N-No, it’s serious, Satan, I sw-swear. Three little D’s—  They were..” You grabbed the book and flipped to the page, hands shaking as you turned it over to face the drawing to him.

“You fucking drew a picture!? That’s what was so important!?” He growled, tossing your hand to slap your drawing the side. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were scrambling for reasons ‘cause you got caught. Pervert.”   
  
“Please! Listen, it’s real! Those D’s are stuck, ahh!” He bit onto your bottom lip, holding it between his teeth as you wince. “Satan, blease— they need helb.”

He sighs exhaustedly, aggravation on his breath. “Fine,” He lets you go and sits on your abdomen, straddling your hips. “But you owe me.”  A wave of his hand summons the item back to his hand and he looks at the drawing, tilting the book every which way until it hits the light just so; a bright yellow reflection of varying runes and sigils to him. His eyebrows scrunched together as he thought about what spell was casted, wondering why this would be on a regular site like Azukon. He does his own investigation for a warning or secret message that explains the spell on this book.

“Now how in the world did you end up doing this?” He groaned, tearing the page from the book. “The spell is only on this page, meaning it was casted after you opened it.”

“I— I honestly,  _ honestly,  _ have no idea.”

He rolls his eyes, “What were you doing when this happened?”

“Drawing.”

This intrigued him, his brows rising to an inquisitive arch, “So you drew this, and then the paper just magically took the little Ds?”

“No, it must have happened  _ while  _ I was drawing. It was like one minute they jumped onto the desk, and then I looked down to start drawing...” You pout, “And the next they were gone. I was so busy humming a tune that I was going to write into a song, and I didn’t hear their happy noises stop.”

“So you’re telling me  _ you  _ did this?” He doesn’t even wait for your answer, laughing heartily. “You don’t have any powers, we would have known.”

“I mean, I was sort of a witch in the human world.”

Now his smile fell, “You were  _ what? _ ”

“A… witch…? Is that like, a politically incorrect term here? I thought it was just the base term.” You feel your face getting warm, “Sorry, I dunno how else to say magic user without sounding like a weeb.”

“You’ve used magic before? How?” Now he’s examining you, raising your arms and tilting your chin in various angles in search of something,  _ anything,  _ that signifies you were telling the truth.

“I’m… not sure actually. I’ve never made a pact before I came here, and… I always sent away the creepy fae looking to purchase my soul in exchange for power.” Your own brows furrow as you wonder yourself. “All I really did was collect herbs, twigs and plants to burn for spells. Sometimes the fae would bring me an animal some selfish human hit with their car.”

“The  _ fae  _ of your world  _ interacted with you?  _ Willingly?” He doubted you, but if you were telling the truth why didn’t he smell your power? Or find self inflicted runes burnt into your skin? “Why?”

“I’m telling you, I  _ don’t know.  _ Ever since I was little, I could see and feel a lot more than the rest of my family.” Your neck strains back as you try to wiggle out of his grip, huffing when you fail. “Like, for example, the space around you right now. It’s a vibrant crimson, like the kind on sports cars. But when I walked in, it was like plum magenta. Still red, just glossed over with a pink that reminds me of my favorite lipstick.”

His cheeks go pink, and his aura dips back from the vibrant red, “Wh-What does that mean?”

“You were horny?? I don’t know!! I just, look, it’s like you’re melting your emotions into the energy surrounding you.” He’s still confused. “Right now, the color of mashed strawberries. Are you embarrassed?”

The hue deepens on his face and the strawberry color intensifies, “No!”

“Liar. Rosewood.”

“Stop that!” He growls.

“Scarlet.” You say, wincing.

He gets annoyed quickly, you learned, sucking his teeth and just groaning in aggravation before smacking the top of the page, a scrambling of golden dust specks knocking the spell off of the drawing, the three Little D’s shooting out upward and tumbling to the side one at a time.

“What the fuck?” You marvel awe, “Now that was easy as hell, but why did it happen?”

“I don’t fucking know, it doesn’t say! Plus I don’t give a shit, you owe me.” He snaps.

“We—Well.. What do you want?” You were afraid to ask.

“I can think of a few things.” His voice goes dark, aura changing into the alluring magenta you’d caught him in earlier. He smirks, tossing the book at the little D’s and scaring them off. “Starting with you helping me out with my own little D problem.”   
  
Your confusion is about the same as his when he looked at the spell, “Ehh? You said I’m not allowed to touch your spellbooks. Besides, I’m powerless remember?”   
  
His eyes roll, grabbing you as he stands. “You know what I meant, princess.”

Your face gets hot as you’re pushed to sit on the bed. His blanket remained on the floor and your first reaction is to look at his reawakening erection, eyes trailing up his chiseled abdomen, and eventually meeting his own.

Had you known how little restraint he possesses, you wouldn’t have wet your lips the second your hungry gaze met his.

His lips crash onto yours, pushing you back onto his mattress with his weight and tugging at your flannel to tear it off.

You’re cooperative, tongue meshing with the smooth skin on the underside of his. Disheveled sighs leave him much like steam blowing out of his ears, grabby hands squeezing at your hips over and over as your layers of bottoms are lifted or removed. Your fishnets are pulled down to your knees, snapping in various areas as his hands push them apart to rest his dick against the soft cotton of your panties. You gasp when they come back to your neck and pull you up into an open mouthed kiss.

He’s all teeth and tongue, trembling with a rage that he was forcing to pour into lust instead of his usual thirst for blood. Your body rolled in waves against his, searching for friction as he tugged at your leather top to pull the neckline under your breasts, and he groaned against your mouth before he traveled into your neck.

“Sa-Satan.” You manage to squeak between a kiss, his hips moving as if he were already inside of you. “Satan, fuck, are you su-sure about this?”

His teeth leave your skin with a  _ tsch!  _ sucking sound, “About you and me? Yeah.” He was going to come back down to your lips but he pauses, “Why? You want me to stop?”

“Nobody s-said all that, now,  _ chill _ .” He laughs through his nose, returning to your neck. “A-Ah- I— I just thought, maybe you’d y-y’know, at least think about your decisions bef-before you ma-make them,  _ ahhh~ _ .”

  
  
Satan’s sinfully long tongue swirled over your exposed nipples, teeth just grazing over the nubs as he suckled his face further between your breasts. He didn’t seem to care about the fading magenta marks already left on the undersides of them, returning to your mouth to kiss you up into a favorable position,

Your hips are lifted up in the air, his weight on the fishnets keeping your knees down and enclosed around his low back. He hums as you meet his rolls, letting you push at his chest and pull at his hair while tonguing you down.

  
“I’m sure you saw me thinking about this when you came in, did you not?” His voice is raspy when he pulls back. Hands moving to yank your panties out of the way and he chuckles at the slick that his fingers meet wrapped around the soaked fabric. “Does  _ this _ mean you thought about  _ your _ decision?”

“Please just shut up and fuck me.”

“I’m sorry what was that?” He plays coy, rubbing his shaft against the newly exposed flesh, “Such a shame I missed that.”   
  
“I- I sai-d to fuck me, already!” You grumble, hands flying to move him yourself but then getting pinned by the wrists against the pillows.

“I must be mishearing you, or do you not know basic manners, kitten?” He ruts against you and your legs wince at the gratifying friction, eliciting a mewl from your throat. “Now that’s a cute sound.”

“Fu-Fuck me, pleaaase.” You whine, rocking your hips to keep him rubbing against your tingling erogenous zone.

He cocks his head to the side with a playful glint in his eyes. “What  _ color _ am I?”

“L-Lust! Please, please, pleeeaase fuck me Satan— Ahh!~” He pressed into you slowly, but forces his way through to the hilt so you can feel the burn of his cock stretching you out. Satisfied hums of approval vibratee through his chest, and you can feel them against your palm as he dips in swivels into your heat. Your breath hitches repeatedly, your cunt clenching in waves around him with every drag.

“Just as I thought.” He sighs, his pace slow but sharp, roughly hitting all the space inside of you. “You’re nice and tight for me. Such a sweet pussy you’ve got, human girl.” He pushes your legs up against your chest, diving deeper until you’re sure he’s filled you to the point of snapping. His eyes don’t leave your tanned mound and he removes his hold on your wrists to play with the dark pink flesh of your clit. “I like how that small hole of yours struggles to swallow me up, but keeps trying.  _ Auugghh~ _ , and I can see your walls gripping so hard onto me they stick to my cock even as I pull out,  _ fuck _ .”

You’re heaving for air, his snapping hips picking up the pace as your body creates much more lubrication whenever he’s buried into your gspot. “O- _ Oh-hhh _ ,  _ ffffffffuck _ .” is the most you can scramble out, the sheer grit in your tone music to his ears.

“ _ Nnngh~ _ , you like it? My cock good enough for you, princess?” Satan chews on his lip as he moans, sucking air in through his teeth as he rocks his thighs against your ass. Your cries crackle apart, much like his sense of sanity, and he takes them as an answer. His thrusts get rougher, his nose scrunching as he lets out a low growl, a snarl growing on his face. “Then I’m gonna fuck you until you’ve got tears streaming down that pretty face of yours, (name).”

“ _Auuhh~_ fuck, pleease, I want you to ruin me, Satan,” You’re gasping between words, “Fuck, I’m already gonna cum, _uuhhn!~_ ” The moaning mess you spew out signals him to start downright plowing into you. “ _Uhhhhnnghh~,_ yes, _yes, yesye_ ** _syesyes_** , **_auughh~,_** _fuck_ , I’m cumming, Daddy.”

Now you’ve done it. Your cunt flutters the same instance you call him Daddy and he knows you came apart just from the crackle in your voice. The sound of your vocal chords tearing apart has him go feral, ripping your fishnets and panties off completely and shoving your feet up over your head while ramming your squelching hole over and over with no regard to your quaking legs; just the way your eyes roll back and your chest bounces with every thrust. When he’s bored of this position, he has you flipped over with your ass in the air before you can even open your mouth to complain at the loss of his length inside of you— slamming it back in and pressing one hand against your nape while the other held your low back in place.

“Filthy fucking human, calling a demon your Daddy.” He growls, “Taking my cock like a fucking succubus, you’re just a little slut aren’t you?” Your pathetic whimpering from overstimulation infuriates him, “Answer the question, princess!”

“Y-Yes! I’m a slut, I’m  _ such _ a fucking  _ slut _ for you, Dadddy,  _ auuuggh~” _ Guttural and animalistic, your voice rips out of your mouth, “ _ Please _ , fuck me until I can’t  _ breathe _ .”

A garbled moan leaves the blonde as he exhales, “Beg for it, slut. Beg for my fucking cock like the filthy cocksleeve you are.”  
  
“ _UhhhhnN~!_ _Auuuhghh_ , please, please, fuck me, Daddy, _Ahh!~_ Cu-Cummminng! Fuckfuckfuck, _uhhhnnnnn~_ Stuffing my little pussy so good, Daddy, thank you~!”  
  
“ _Haah_ ~, that’s good, keep going, kitten, Daddy’s got milk for you.” He groans, tossing his head back as you flutter around him once more. “ _Nnnngh~_ , your ass looks so nice bouncing against me like this. _Fuck_ , I needed this.”

“I—  **_I!_ ** _ oouuuuuhh _ ,  **_fuck_ ** , you’re gunna cum aren’t you? Cum inside me, Satan, I want you to fill me up,  _ uuughhghhn _ ~ to the  _ fucking _ brim,  _ nnnghh~  _ **_breeeed_ ** _ me. _ ”

Satan’s eyes squeeze shut at the desperation dripping from your tone and all he can think about is how deep he’s slammed into you while his cock spilled into the comfort of your walls. The shaking of your body as your pussy suckles him in with sputtering clenches follows closely behind that thought, and he’ll be damned if he didn’t feel a semblance of pride in making you cum that hard.

He cums with his body pressing into your back, one hand between you and the mattress, circling around your swollen clit. The other hand holding you down as he rolled his hips into yours with deep strokes, a deep moan hitching through his throat with every pump of his shaft squeezing his orgasm out. Satan’s bloodlust simmers down with each huff of his breath against your shoulder.

Your breaths are shudders, an ache in your low back starts to grow but you find your hips still rocking back to him; you can feel his cock slowly pulsating as your hole is filled with his sticky white blobs of little Satans. His hand left your clit and gently began stroking along your hips, letting you ride your orgasm down until you fell into the mattress with a sigh of relief.

“You got any plans for the rest of the night?” Satan asks, breathless.

“Hah! Why?” You already knew but as you turned onto your back he buried his face into your neck.

“Cause I have some more studying to do.” The avatar of wrath was  _ not  _ good at lying to you. A small raise of your eyebrow made the flush on his cheeks much more vibrant. “Cause I wanna stay in with you.” He nips at your skin, playfully suckling along your collarbone while rubbing his head into your neck like a lonely street cat. “Please?”

Your hands run through his hair, bringing him up to your jaw and cheeks. “I might have an available spot for you. Depending on what you’ve got planned.”

His lips press into the shell of your ear as his teeth graze the cartilage, “Well first, I’m gonna clean you up.”

You hum a playful moan, “And then what?”

“We can discuss the properties behind chanting, and how the power of your voice can really heat things up.”

“Mm, and how will that happen?” His lips take yours while his large hands hold your face at the base of your chin and the top of your forehead, tongue running along the inner side of your gums and scooping under yours. The taste of sin was as hot as the length of the muscle hidden away in mouth, and when his soft lips closed over yours you could almost feel the power that dwelled deep within his body. When you part, there’s an elongated  _ twcht _ sound and a string of saliva connecting to your mouths.

“I’m gonna make you _sing_ , pretty girl.” The low bass of his voice vibrates into his chest, but you can almost hear a faint purring flowing out with his words.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me. But I have to be back by curfew.” You sigh as you scoot up against his headboard; school nights are the worst part of the weekend. 

He gives a small smile, the kind only you are allowed to see. The gloss over his eyes sparkles and his rage has melted away completely, his normal self returning as he kisses your skin gently.

His hands return your breasts into your shirt with apologetic licks and nuzzles accompanying them. He moves further down your body, tracing his fingers over every crescent shape of his nails in your flesh and giving butterfly kisses with his eyelashes to the red handprints on your hips. Your skirt remarkably stayed in place, and he leads a trail of wet kisses down your thighs as he tugs the torn fishnets to your ankles and pulls your boots off. 

Satan was always gentle with you. Whether it was tutoring you on Devildom history, or pressing his lips to yours, he’s never been hard on you. Shit, today was the first time you’d ever seen him get truly angry with you. And the only time you’ve ever seen his dick—  Your relationship with him was mostly platonic.

Aside from the first kiss you shared, and the times he’s gotten handsy during a study session, the two of you had never seen each other in any other fashion. So it was odd enough for you to catch him getting off to a picture of you, let alone tearing your ass up a moment later.

But  _ this _ was the real Satan.

Soft spoken, kind, endearing.  _ Passionate _ .

He could spend all night doing nothing but telling you stories and exchanging a kiss or two, each one as tender as the last. He’s carried you to your room before, just because you asked. His hands never touched you without you asking him to. The warmth of his arms around your shoulders after a fight with a jealous Leviathan or a selfish Mammon gave you a tingling feeling in your fingertips. He hadn’t even made a pact with you, and yet he was so friendly and helpful whenever you were involved.

So to see him, eyes piercing yours and mouth sucking skin between his teeth, you can’t help but feel at ease. Like how Levi makes you feel when playing games, or when Beel asks to feed you while you study, or when a random demon Mammon leaves you gifts on your vanity. Like you’re laying at the top of his bed with the back of his head on your stomach, reading together in complete silence. Like a lazy spider, using the gusts of wind to carry them around.

Complete and utter trust.

His lips pepper kisses on your inner thighs while his hands guide your knees over his shoulders. The heat of your arousal returns to your face, and his breath against your core sends goosebumps down your chest. The brush of his tongue is featherlike, a single swipe that tries to gauge how sensitive he’s left you, but your breath hitches all the same. Apologetic eyes look up at  you, like a hurt puppy. Your hands caress his face and he leans into your touch, eye closing while your fingers ran through his hair, and tongue lapping around your folds as you scratched at his scalp.

Kitten licks and bunny kisses. That’s what you pin as the description of Satan giving head. Drastically different from the glorious rampage of Beel’s gluttonous mouth, but working you up just the same.

Your eyes flutter shut as his tongue drew the letters of his name, shapes, and a poem he once read in an old human world book he read years ago. The swivel of his head while he hummed a moan against your skin elicited your own, from the pits of your burning loins.

His eyes peek open to find your chest rising and falling in heavy puffs of air, your head facing up away from him and he hums again. Your thighs twitch, a high-pitch “ _ Uhhnn!~ _ ” chirping cry leaves your gaped lips.

He closes his eyes again, sliding his tongue down to your entrance and diving it straight in; the taste of his seed fed his hunger. Your fingers clenched in his hair, tugging at the loose strands just the slightest.

“So good, Satan~” You coo, arching your back into the pillows so your hips could open more to his mouth, His tongue was thick, and ridiculously long. Thumbs drew figure eights on your clit in turns, the heat of his breath and the gentle hold he had on your legs had you seeing stars.

It takes a few moments, but that familiar itch got tougher and persistent; your hips squirmed at the circles the tip his tongue flicked, but bucked wildly when he pressed it flat against your heat and curled a finger inside of you.

“ _ Ohhhh _ , fuck, Satan—  _ Satan _ , I— hhhh,” Your deep gasps egged him on, inserting a second finger and opening his eyes as you gripped onto his hair and fucked his mouth with your leaking cunt. 

His fingers rub runes into your gspot, and lifts his tongue off, “Cast a spell, (name).” You look at him with confusion, “Doesn’t matter what, just do it. I’m testing something.”

Tongue returning, you cries are hard to control but you swallow your pride as the sole spell you can think of just so happens to go;

“Burning and alive is fiery, _Red_ the color of desire. Satan’s love is what I require.” Your voice is full of lust and your hips don’t stop as you feel the coil snap.

His cheeks turn pink but before he could say anything, you were cumming, hard.

Your moans clouded his judgement, squirt spilling into his sheets and between his fingers, and his eyes squeeze shut as a sudden burst of fire in his chest filled his veins with nothing but pure Lust magick.

When you come down, your eyes flutter open and he’s already eye level and has the goofiest grin on his cheeks.

“It worked. Holy fuck, (name), I need to do more research— are you sure you didn’t sell your soul?” He asks, wiping af his mouth. “Don’t worry though, I’m not gonna go all love crazy on you….. well, I’ll try, but it should wear off in about fourty minutes.”

You scoff, “Fourty minutes?”

“Yeah, I amped your power up just a smidge to test if you’d even be able to do anything, but since I casted a spell on you first, my powers can recognize yours and will reject it as soon as it tries to settle in.

“So what you’re saying is I have a magickal vagina?” You try not to laugh, his tone is dead serious, but you can’t help the smile that grows.

“All sexual organs have the power to elevate spellcasting. It’s called Lust magick.” He says, “Also, you could’ve warned me about the splash zone, kitten.” His face closes in on yours, the smell of your juices on his tongue filling your nostrils. “But you don’t mind if I kiss you, do you?”

You close the gap, resting your elbows flat over his shoulders and pulling him close as you kiss him.

He’s just as sweet as the first time he kissed you. The heat of your bodies made it impossible for you to separate, and the passion held behind his kisses was bruising.

“You’re so incredible, kitten.” He hums.

“That’s just the magick talking,” You deflect with a giggle, rubbing noses like bunnies and kissing him once more. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough to know you’re downright the most beautiful human I’ve ever encountered.” His voice is like satin, smooth and vibrant. Cotton candy coated sweet nothings. Definitely the spell working him.

“Satan, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?” He frowns, “S’True. Mammon agreed, after I got him drunk enough. You’re gorgeous, (name).”

“Hah,” You felt the heat in your face burning your overstimulated tears off, “Okay, let me go take this makeup off then.”

He lifts you from the bed, carrying you over to his bathroom and running a hot shower. Satan has one of those cool showers where the head is on the ceiling and the water falls like rain. He’s in and out of sight, bringing towels, and spare clothes for you before getting in beside you.

“If I tell you a secret, you swear you won’t be weird about it?” His blonde hair darkens beneath the streams of water, hands holding either elbows as he rests his arms around his ribs.

“Unless it’s something downright awful, I doubt you could make me feel weird, Satan.”

“Well it’s personal, and I don’t need your judgement about it.” You’re washing his shampoo from your hair and you open one eye to peek at him as cue for him to continue, “I’ve never been in a shower with anybody else. As in, romantically. So.. there you have it.”

“Satan,” You coo, pulling his hands down so he meets your face, “Neither have I~.”

“But you’ve had boyfriends haven’t you?”

“You gonna tell me you haven’t had a girlfriend?” You mock, eyebrows furrowing with attitude. “Not everyone gets this intimate with people. It’s mostly older couples these days in the human world. Though I do see the next generations bringing it back for the sake of intimacy returning to relationships.”

A beat passes and you coat your hair in a thick amount of conditioner and step out of the way from the water as Satan washes his hair.

“I’ve never had a girlfriend.” His eyes are closed, but the redness in his ears and the mashed strawberry aura returns. He’s embarrassed. He’s telling the truth.

“Why?” You ask, “Wa-Wait— How did you learn to have sex then?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I winged that whole thing?” His youth shows, arms closing back in over himself, “I’ve only ever kissed girls from class for dares and stuff— I don’t really have the availability for a girlfriend outside of RAD and my disdain for Lucifer. I spend all my time here in my room, reading as much as I can to be less like him.”

“So you’re telling me I took your virginity.” He gulps. “Holy shit. But you did so good—  _ oh no!” _ You frown. crossing your arms, “You should have told me, I would’ve made it special.”

“You did though.” He says, coming over to you, “You were the part that made it special.”

“Oh lord,” You chortle, “Satan this spell has you pussy whipped like a motherfucker.”

“What do you mean?” He frowns, “I have a spell casted on me?”

Your eyes widen, “Say you’re joking. Right now.” His confusion only freaks you out further, “Satan! I swear, this isn’t funny.”

“ _What_ are you _talking_ about, princess?” He grumbles, pushing you into the wall, “If I had been hit with a spell, I would know, wouldn’t I?”

“Would you? What if you lent me some of your power for the spell?”

His eyes squint, “Why would I do that?”

Now you were in full panick mode, “Oh god, oh fuck. You’re— Satan. Do you— uhh… have feelings for me?”

His cheeks turn pink, “Ye-Yeah.”

“Oh shit. Fuck. Satan— do you know how to break a Lust spell?”

“Yeah but if I tell you, are you willing to risk losing any feelings I had for you prior to the spell? Even platonically?” He pouts as he swaps places with you, putting you under the running water.

“That can happen?” You huff, the conditioner smoothing down your skin. “I don’t think I can handle that, I like being able to hangout with you every week.”

He gives you that soft, small smile, “Then don’t do it. What’s so wrong with me loving you anyhow? Probably would’ve happened eventually.”

“You said it would wear off in fourty minutes, and it’s been about half that since you brought me in…” You lift your chin up while you wash the conditioner from your scalp so he couldn’t read your reaction to what he just said. “PS, it’s not likely that it would’ve happened organically. You’re much more practical than to fall in love with someone who can die.”

He sighs, walking up to you and looking down at your face, “So it’s settled then, you’re gonna let me feel like this until it dies down, and if it doesn’t…  _ oh well? _ ”

“ _ No.  _ If it doesn’t, we get Asmo.” You respond while straining your hair, “He’ll know how to break a lust spell, plus I’ll bet he can charm you into being my friend again if the spell takes that away from you.”

A kiss lands on your cheek. “Do you think you can stay the night with me?”

“ _No,_ I already told you, I have to be back in my room by curfew.” You say, giving your thick hair another rinse.

“So can I come to your room, then?” His hands slide up your sides and glide to your back to hold you by your waist.

“If the spell hasn’t worn off, then yeah, sure.” You say, trying to think of ways to sneak out of bed to go see what’s up the spiral stairs. “You’ll have to bring some pillows too, I use all of mine when I sleep.”

  
  


He kisses you again, back to your mouth as he brings your chest to press against his body. “I’ll bet you do, princess.”


	5. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited as usual uWu
> 
> possible tw/ mentions somnophilia
> 
> you’re pretty badass, tbh.
> 
> update: so idk if y’all notice but your aura reading is like different shades of their main color mean different things rather than them changing colors entirely. so when two demons have similar colors (red for satan pink for asmo) they might have similar shades of emotion. just thought i’d add this?

It was a little suffocating, Satan loving on you for the remaining twenty minutes. He’d offered to brush your hair, bless his heart, and rubbed lotion into your body while giving you a massage. Those things on their own weren’t the issue….

What _was_ , had to be the constant apologies for the marks he left on you, despite you telling him you wanted him to do that. The two of you lay there, his head on your tummy, and his sole piece of real human world Metallica merch on your shoulders. You told him you liked how he got rough with you, and you liked him still regardless if he had done it at all.

“I’m just shook cause you gave me your v-card without even thinking about it.” You pout, “I know it’s different for guys, but I just know if I could go back..— you know what, nevermind.”

Satan looks up at you, worry in his eyes, “If you could go back to what? Losing your virginity?”

“Like I said, nevermind it.”

This makes him uncomfortable, that wall you were putting up. But he knew better than to pry, so even with a pout on his lips he sucked it up; “(name), if I were a human your age at the time, would you have dated me?”

You smile, a small giggle blowing through your nose. “Oh, definitely. I seemed to have a type back then, you know.”

“Hah, what was it?” He asks, rolling onto his stomach and placing his arms on your body before resting his head back down on them. “Your type, I mean.”

“Just every sixteen year old girl’s dream. Tall, blonde, attractive and knows it, anger issues, and blue eyes.”

The blonde scoffs, “Anger issues?”

“Oh, was that just me? Hah, well, yeah I’d definitely dated you.” You tease, fluffing his hair. “Should we wait for another minute?”

“No, it wore off a couple minutes ago. When this conversation started.” He replied, “I’m sorry for prying, but (name), I would like to talk about how you lost your virginity— not now, but… some day?”

The look in his eye was genuine, he really cares for you, it’s evident in every move his body makes. You caress his face, sweeping bangs from his eyes. He was so beautiful. The kid you lost your virginity to couldn’t hold a candle to Satan’s beauty. Long, wispy brunette lashes, crystalline blue eyes that remind you of sapphire rather than the ocean, and are no way similar to that—

“Hey.” He says, breaking you from your trance, “It’s fine if you don’t, too.”

You nod, “I know. Sorry, was in my head.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” He says, getting up, “You _do_ have to get back before curfew though.”

“You sure you’re good?” You ask, taking the helping hands offered to you, “I wouldn’t want you to be unwillingly in love with me.”

He chuckles, grabbing your things plus a book on spellcasting that he says you need to read before attempting anything else, including that it had a healing spell you should use on yourself. “You don’t have to worry about it, okay, just focus on not letting Lucifer know.”

“Okaaaay,” You answer suspiciously, “But if you act up, I’m going to have to.”

“I’m telling you, it’s all good now.” He frowns, “Besides, if he learns I lent you my power I’ll be at risk of her another damn lecture from him, and I prefer to limit the amount of time he’s around me.”

You sigh, taking your stuff from him, “Alright, fine. Don’t go to bed too late, then. You might miss me too much.”

Satan smirks pushing you out the door gently, “Whatever, thanks mom. I’m fine.”

“Hey!” You cry, “I was just being courteous, and what, you don’t walk me back to my room all of a sudden? You sure aren't acting fine.”

He stills, fingers crossing behind his back, “I’m just gonna work on finding out where your power could have come from, I’ll go if you need me.”

“Ugh, no, it’s fine.” You roll your eyes, “Can I at least get a head pat?”

Satan chuckles, reaching his hand out and rubbing your head like a child. His arm is surrounded by rose red, but his head, rosewood. He was lying about something, and you couldn’t tell if it was about him studying or the spell wearing off. 

A feat for another day, you decide, right now you had to feed your curiosity.

“G’night, Satan, love you.” You say when he’s done, turning and walking down the hall as he bids you goodnight.

Satan closes the door, pressing his back against it with a blush on his cheeks. His hand rests at the nape of his neck as he pulls at the skin there, _That was the last thing I needed to hear._ He thinks. _She loves me?_

* * *

After returning to your room you pull on a new pair of panties, since Satan ripped yours. Your fishnets go in the garbage, and you tug on some pajama shorts before thoroughly combing through your hair and giving yourself “dutch-style” braids. Opening the book Satan gave you, you find there’s a bookmark on the page you needed to find the healing incantation. Luckily, a box of things from your alter was summoned by Levi for you, with the help of Mammon and the promise of a new Ruri-chan figurine. You had the black salt needed, as well as the rose petals and the candles necessary for the circle you were going to stand in.

There’s maybe thirty minutes that go by after casting the spell and standing in the circle of salt and rose petals before you hear the symphonies of what you assume is the TSL soundtrack down the hall. You glance in the mirror, lifting your shirt to inspect your body; the hickies on your breasts, the scratches and bite marks, the pain in your low back and your lil lady bits, all of it was gone— completely.

Grabbing your human world phone with a smile, despite it being on 5%, as well as your D.D.D, you’re off. The music gets louder as you sneak pass the office, willing your energy to be concealed as possible, though you weren’t sure if it would even work that way. You make it to the staircase safely, and begin your ascent in meek strides.

_(name), come up, please… help._

The ghastly voice calls out to you once more, like it had been for weeks now. It was instilling more courage in your steps but the chill in the stairwell only gets worse and you start to get worried. Pulling out your real world phone, you decide to put on some music at a low volume, hoping it would distract you from this odd feeling of invisible spiderwebs sticking to your skin and pushing you back.

**_(song: posthumous forgiveness, tame impala)_ **

**_Ever since I was a small boy_ **

**_No one else compared to you, no way_ **

“I always thought heroes stayed close,” You sing along, closing your eyes as every step got worse, “Whenever troubled times arose.. I didn’t know.. Aint always how it goes..”

It felt like you were walking into cellophane, though your soft voice carried out through the walls. It was hard to breathe, too, like your lungs were filling with cotton.

“Every single word you told me, I believed without a question— always.” You pushed on, “To save all of us, you told us both to trust. But now I know you only saved yourself.” The stairs seemed endless, though the darkness that awaited you began to dimly light up.

**_Did you think I’d never know? Never wise up as I grow?_ **

The music seemed to fill your ears with reality, humming along with the instruments, and you could feel the spiderwebs snagging so you reached out. Your hands pressed into an invisible wall, just like the cellophane you imagined.

“And you could store an ocean in the holes in any of the explanations that you gave,” Your voice a bit louder now, you try digging your nails into the wall like the wrapping on a sandwich your mom packed for lunch. “And while you still have time, you had a chance, but you decided to take all of your sorrys to the grave”

It was working! You didn’t know how, but as your nails popped through and dug into the material, it fell away.

“Did you think I’d never know?” You smile as your let your voice raise more, so high up and coveted by the TSL soundtrack you stopped worrying, “Never wise up as I grow?” There’s finally air in your lungs, and the faux spiderwebs melted into goops on the floor. “Did you hope I’d never doubt, never one day work it out?”

You didn’t know what to expect as you pushed your way into the dim hallway, your thigh high socks the only protection from broken glass on the floor from what you assume is the latern covers, seeing as they were crackled and the dents in the walls— there must have been a struggle. The music carried you on, and you inhale deeply through your nose to calm yourself as you come to a corner, turning to find a disturbance in energy behind a cell door of sorts. This is part of a room, like a library/study sort of area, but you assume you can get by so you turn around and go the opposite way, rounding another corner.

**_You were runnin' for cover_ **

**_Doin' like any other_ **

**_Fallin' out with a lover_ **

**_You didn't know that I suffered_ **

You thought of how the specks of energy in that library area carried a stroke of deep purple aura, like something had just been there. Or rather, _someone._

“What a thing to discover, there was time to recover..” Your voice falls to a hum, trying to keep yourself calm as you walk along bars and bars surrounding a bedroom area.

**_One on one with each other_ **

**_Just a boy and a father_ **

**_What I'd give for another_ **

It was interesting, seeing golden specks of light shining in your face, though you were sure it wasn’t real. Your hand raises to touch the runes and letters floating towards you. “Everything that I have..Wouldn't need this for long.. Never speak of the time that you left us alone..”

**_Me and Steve on our own_ **

“You wouldn’t be able to break that, even if you tried.” A voice startled you, making you drop your phone. You juggle it in hand before it falls into the space of the cell door in front of you. “Clumsy.”

**_I wanna tell you 'bout the time_ **

**_Wanna tell you 'bout my life_ **

**_Wanna play you all my songs_ **

**_Learn the words, sing along_ **

You turn your head to your right, finding some guy with a black and white, cow print pillow in his hands as he stood behind the bars around the deadend for this hallway, and you assume it connected to the other end. Your music is muffled by the stack of pillows it slid into.

“Were you the one calling out to me?” You ask, following his frame as he stepped towards you, as weary as a raccoon. He resembled one, the tired light purple bags seated beneath his eyes made you think of the time you saw one of the beady eyed fuckers in your backyard.

“Are you (name)?” The man asks, stepping closer, into the dim light of the lanterns in what appears to be his room, you assume ~~_(damn, bitch why u always assuming shit?)._~~

 _He’s preeetttty._ You think.

“Yeah, who are you?” You respond, looking over his shoulder, “Could I have my phone back?”

He turns his head to follow your gaze, “Your phone? Not a D.D.D?”

“Uhh, yes…? I made Lucifer bring it from my room since he rudely summoned me here mid-dressing.” You pout.

“Mid-dressing?” He didn’t understand.

“Oh, uh.. I was practically naked, not that Asmo minded.” You could feel the blush on your cheeks and thanked the spirits for the lack of lighting as you grabbed at your neck.

The mention of his brother’s name makes him hum a chuckle, “No, I’m sure he didn’t.”

“Well.. Can I have it back? It’s got my music on it.”

“That song.. You were singing as you came up, was that a spell?” The man asks, bringing his arms against the metal, and wrapping a hand around one of the spaces in the door.

You shake your head, “Just a song by a band I like.”

He reads your reaction for a bit, “It was a nice song.”

“I can replay it if you’d like, uh…?” You waited for him to reveal his name, since he ignored it the first time.

“Belphegor.”

“ _Belphegor!_ ” You beam, making him jolt abit, but he turns away from you to collect your belonging and avoid letting you see the blush on his cheeks from the way you said his name. “That’s a sweet name. Wish I had an eccentric name. You look tired, what’re you doing up and… what is _this_?”

“It’s a prison, obviously. Lucifer’s doing.” He remarks, picking up your phone, “There’s a crack in the screen.”

“Don’t worry, it’s always been there.” You reassure, “You think I can get in there? I may or may not have a bit of Satan’s power right now— don’t ask how.”

“I mean, you can try. But Lucifer made it so neither demons nor angels can get out of here. I’m not even sure how a human like you made it up the stairs.”

You smile, “You don’t bite do you?”

The low hum of flirtation hung onto your words, making him blush again from his position way back by his bed. “Depends on how you behave.”

A giggle escapes your lips as you walk over to the side, where the bars are, and it makes Belphegor’s spine prickle. “I’m a good girl, promise. Now let’s see..”

You test out the space between the bars, a weary hand prickling along another cellophane-like wall, but you inhale deeply once more, and focus on imagining the cellophane tearing open for you. Belphegor watches with a racing heartbeat, though he grits his teeth in disdain towards the thought of you entering his safe space.

Fingers prick past the bubble of cellophane, he can see them from there, your tan skin and long nails a breath of relief. How long had it been since he’s seen someone other than Lucifer?

Humming the tune from before, your eyes close and you press your arm forward, twisting your body sideways and slipping through the bars with a small roll of your spine. Belphegor swallows down a lump in his throat, eyes taking in your small frame and the single ringlet of hair at your cheek. You were easy on the eyes, that’s for sure.

* * *

You did a little twirl as you squeaked in excitement, “I can’t believe I did it.” A sigh of relief leaves you as you look over at Belphegor, who’s stiff as a board. Taking a small step toward the bed, you bring your hands behind you to clasp together at your low back. “Hi.”

He winces when you speak, suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety. “He-Hello.”

“Sorry, is it weird?” You ask once in front of him, taking a half step back. “How long have you been up here..?”

He steps back himself, holding his pillow to his chest, “I don’t know. Before the exchange program?”

“Sheesh,” You sigh, taking a moment to look at him before seating yourself criss-crossed on the floor, “So it’s been a few months.”

An eyebrow raises on his face, silently thankful you made yourself smaller, the presence of your energy was strong. “Yeah.”

“What’d you do?”

He frowns, looking off to the side.

“It’s cool, you don’t gotta tell me,” You notice his uncomfortable shift in his aura. The near bright grape color deepened until it was raisin-like. “I got things I keep to myself too.”

Belphegor keeps his gaze to the side, but slowly ~~_(and fr I mean slooowwwly)_~~ sinks down the wall behind him until he’s seated in front of you.

“So you need my help getting out, I suppose?” You press on, scooting forward just the slightest. An orchid color stems nearest to his body. “What do you need me to do?”

“Make pacts. With all of my brothers.”

“Oh! You’re the mysterious seventh one, they mentioned you.. But, they said you were up in my world.” You crinkle your brows in confusion, “That’s rude. You have no idea how much Beelsie misses you.”

His eyes light up as he looks over at you, the orchid color in full bloom, “You’ve met my twin brother?”

You nod, “It was… relieving. Meeting someone a bit more normal like him.” A smile of your own in your eyes, “He’s a good guy. I like him.”

“He is.” Belphegor agrees.

“He’s my third pact. It didn’t really take much, I just told him I wished you and Lucifer would make up.” You say, uncrossing your legs and leaning back on your wrists. “I did get roughed up for falling asleep on your side of the room once.”

Belphegor chortles, “Roughed up? Beel wouldn’t lay a hand on an unsuspecting girl like you.”

“Okay, see you say that.. but that man woke me up by jumping on my unconscious body and rolling me around on the ground until I cried mercy.”

His aura goes _ ~~(ultra)~~ _violet, and he’s swallowing another lump down. “That’s… excessive. And descriptive.”

“Well…” You look away, a guilty smile on your lips and heat rising to your cheeks, “I might have been on your bed. Which is a big no-no.”

This piques his interest, “My bed? Why?”

“I dunno, okay! I just went to grab a book from that shelf behind your headboard and your pillows were _way_ soft okay, it just _happened_.”

He chuckles darkly, “What, did you sniff them?”

Your face gets hotter, and his jaw drops a bit so you turn onto your knees, “Right, so I’m leaving now.”

Before you can get up entirely, your ankle is yanked back. You land on your back with a “Oof!” over by his place against the wall.

“So-Sorry. Please don’t leave me.” He says, whisking his hand off of you and pulling his legs into his body.

You sit up, rubbing your head, now just the length of his legs apart from him. “You didn’t have you embarrass me like that. Not my fault you smell good.”

The violet energy pulses with a swirl of a jam shade. “Thanks.”

“So. Make a pact with the remaining brothers.” You state, moving to sit on your knees. “And then what?”

“Well, you’ll have to order them to lift the spell.” You grumble something incoherent. “What is it?”

“I don’t like ordering them around…” You say softly, looking away, “I can just ask them, right?”

“No, they mustn’t know I’m here. Not til the spell is broken anyhow.”

You sigh.

“You made a pact with demons… and yet you don’t like telling them what to do?” He’s suspicious of you, leaning over to grab your chin and turn you towards him, “Are you sure you’re human?”

“Yanno… I’ve been getting that a lot lately. I assure you, I’ve seen the evidence. I’m human as much as the next witch.”

“Even worse!” He releases your chin, “You’re a witch of all things and you can’t conjure up the gall to order around a few demons?”

“Hey, that’s rude, I can just leave you here you know!”

He leans back, aura brooding to an icky mauve. “Please don’t. I’m sorry.”

“I… didn’t mean it.” You pout, grabbing his hand before he can leave your space. “I won’t leave you up here by yourself. I promise, you’ll be out as soon as I can get the pacts done.”

The colors stop changing. “You’re peculiar. Why would you want to help me in the first place? You don’t even know why I’m here.”

“Well, no. But Beelsie really misses you, and.. you don’t seem like a bad guy. Plus, Luci has the worst punishments. Like, overcompensating much?!”

He laughs, and your chest swoons, the sound felt like the joy of blowing bubbles in your chocolate milk.

“Also… I know what it’s like to be alone, and it’s not fun at all. Even as a punishment, it’s cruel of Lucifer to hide you away from any form of life. Not even a pet to keep you company.” Your voice falls to a stoic tone, eyes focused on the duvet of his mattress to your side.

Suddenly, the hand in yours moves to your cheek. “You’ll be my pet now though, won’t you?”

You smile as a chuckle bubbles through you, “I have to go to RAD, but, I can try sneaking up here if you’d like, Aurora.”

His head tilts in confusion, “My name is Belphegor.”

He’s dead serious.

You fall forward as you laugh, grabbing his shoulder for stability. “N-No! Aurora is — ahaha— Aurora is the name of the— pffffft— I can’t.”

He sits there, biting back a frown. You weren’t picking on him were you?

“Whew!” You say swiping at your eye as you caught your breath, “Ahem. Aurora is the name of the princess in the fairytale Sleeping Beauty. She’s locked up into a tower after pricking her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel, thanks to a jealous faerie called Maleficent.”

“Why did she do that? What happens to the princess?”

“Well, it’s a long story, with different perspectives. I grew up thinking it was a bedtime story for children.” You say, tousling his hair. He blushes.

“Can you tell me? I need help sleeping anyways.” He tucks a part of his fringe behind his ear.

You reach into your shorts for your D.D.D. It’s 10:27 and curfew was at 10. Looking back up at him, you see the pleading in his eyes and sigh. “Okay fine.”

He smiles with a closed mouth, standing with you and crawling into his bed. You originally sat at the edge but, he lifted the blankets and you crawled right in. Not wanting to get too comfy, you turned on your side.

“So, the story usually begins with Aurora’s birth. But! There’s actually a story that happens beforehand..” You say, scooting into the pillows a bit more, “There's an enchanted forest outside of a kingdom, and it’s called the Moors. Maleficent is the name of a fae, the unspoken queen of the Moors. The forest is filled with pixies, faeries, and all sorts of magical beings, and she protects them by keeping the borders impossible to pass if you’re human. But one day a human boy runs into the forest, hiding from a few adults he’s stolen food from as he was homeless. She protects him, but tells him he’s not allowed further than the space he was in. Over the years, however, she started to fall in love with him.”

“Of course.” Belphegor scoffs.

You chuckle, “Yeah, well, he falls in love with her too but, men are trash. And I say this because his only dream in life was to be the King of the land he lived in so he could be as rich as possible. They kiss and everything, and he calls it ‘True Love’ but he leaves for a couple years, and when he returns, he betrays her.”

“Typical human.”

“I’m gonna ignore that. _Anyways,_ he cuts her wings off,l using the only weakness of hers— her love. So she turns evil upon finding out he’d done it to please the current, _dying_ King, so he could be the successor. The Moors is no longer bright and happy, but fortified and dangerous. Many men disappear from entering, and no one dares approach her. Until one day, years later, she overheard a trio of much weaker faeries speaking about the King inviting all of the Moors to the christening of his child.”

“Christening? This story is going to give me nightmares.”

You chortle, “Stopppp, it gets better!” He sucks his teeth but he scoots closer. “Okay, so, because she’s pissed that this dude moved on, she storms in during the christening, and he’s all like ‘oh no pls maleficent don’t hurt me’ and she’s all ‘fuck you, you limp dick asswipe, you’ll take my fucking blessing.’” Belphegor laughs. “Shhh! So she goes to bless the child, after the small faeries granted her everlasting beauty, kindness and stupid femininity shit. But the Queen makes a comment about not needing Maleficent’s blessing, and Maleficent is like, ‘bitch? u say something?’ so she curses the child instead. Saying on her seventeeth birthday, she’d prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death for the remainder of her life and she was gonna leave it at that but the King begs and she’s all ‘I like you begging. Do it again.’ like the badass bitch she is, so he begs harder and she’s all ‘mmkay fine. she may only be woken up by _true love’s kiss.’”_

“There’s no such thing.”

“Exactly! That’s what she was thinking, because the King told her that’s what his kiss was to her, so she’s like fucking with him. Then she leaves and the King orders for all of the spinning wheels in the kingdom to be broken down and lit on fire so that his daughter Aurora could live a peaceful life. And this is where the children’s fairytale starts. So the years pass and he gives his daughter to the nicer faeries and they take over as her guardians, but they never tell Aurora about them being faeries or about the King. Maleficent hears word of this and stakes them out.” A hand on your face brings your attention back over to his eyes and you don’t know how you got on your back so you turned onto your side once more. “So she watches them fail to be mothers, and even helps them out a little from the sidelines. And because of that, she starts to love the girl like she were her own daughter, even revealing herself to Aurora, who brands Maleficent as her godmother. She tries for years to undo her spell but her curse was sealed with her own magic saying that nobody could break it, no matter the power of the magic being wielded against it. She’s upset, because it wasn’t _Aurora’s_ fault she were born, and it wasn’t Aurora’s actions that stole her wings from her.”

“She was just the easiest target.” Belphegor says, fingers tracing lines along your jaw and neck. “Maleficent acted out of spite, and now she regrets it.”

“Yeah, exactly. But once Aurora turned Seventeen, she would be fine right? So the King orders the faeries to bring his daughter back precisely one day after her birthday, and tell her what happened. She gets in a fight with Maleficent, shaming her for cursing her as a baby and not telling her. She returns to the Kingdom and Maleficent feels her curse starting to kick into gear. But she’s wingless, and is worried she won’t make it in time to stop her.”

“Does she make it in time?” He yawns.

“No.” You answer, feeling the weight of his blankets pulling you into your own slumber. “She’s too late, but she gets her wings back, and fights the King. She manifests into a dragon, destroying most of the castle in search of Aurora, and there’s this prince who tries to kiss the sleeping beauty, but it doesn’t work.”

“Like I said, there’s no such thing as true loves kiss.”

“That’s what you think.” You say coyly, “But with the threat of the King gone, Maleficent finds Aurora, and breaks down in tears over her seemingly lifeless body. She apologizes for everything she’s ever lied about, and for hurting her before she even knew her.”

“And?” He presses on, hand now pushing your shoulder back so you turn to face the ceiling. Had he done that the first time?

“Maleficent kisses her on the forehead, thanking her for letting her know how it felt to be a mother, and how it felt to truly love someone. And Aurora wakes.” Your eyelids are heavy, and the soothing touches of the man beside you are intoxicating you into your own state of unconsciousness.

“How touching.” He says, crawling atop your body and nuzzling his face into your chest. “If only it were that easy to lift spells.”

You yawn, wrapping your arms around his head and sifting your fingers through his hair, “Yeah, but.. it’s a nice story you know? For those who like fairytales that is.”

“Do _you_ like fairytales, (name)?”

“Some of them.” You answer, smiling sleepily, “If I were in a fairytale it’d probably have less to do with other people and more about finding out how to... be happy... with my...self..” And you were out.

Belphegor waits a second, ear pressed to your chest for the steady pulse of slumber to even out in your heart. You were so cute when you were sleeping, your lips falling into a pout, eyelashes curled upward like some sort of babydoll... He wets his lips, then dips into your dreams, watching you pretend you were in some take of a woman who’s gone to war in place of her father by pretending to be a man. He never cared for humans, so he didn’t know if this were a fairytale or a historical event that the humans told stories of.

One thing was for sure. The only thing he’d least expected to happen. There was war, he had been watching from the sidelines like normal when his magic had him manifest into the story. He froze in place when he was tossed in the middle of fighting through what seemed to be the final battle in the fairy tail or history lesson— whatever. Memories he didn’t want to have surfaced, and he looks over at you with an anger in his heart. 

But you looked at him with such belief in your eyes, telling him how much you wanted him to know you forgave Beel, and wait— your face? It’s — !

“Lilith.” Belphegor whispers, pulling out of your dream. He was seeing things because he was also sleeping, right? Looking over his shoulder, it’s 3am. _The Witching Hour._ He pops back into your dream, forcing consciousness on himself so he could be of a sound mind when he finds you again. This time, he’s on the floor, unable to move, this big ugly dude seems to have kicked Belphegor’s ass. But here you come, distracting the evil man and teasing him about how you’d met him as a male fighter in the army he was losing to. The man gets feral, and it seems your character has killed tons of men already. You’re not you, however.

Lilith’s face comes back and there’s a pang in his heart as he can’t get up, already too broken and being saved by a big pair of arms. This nightmare always plays in Belphegor’s mind, no matter the time of day, but it’s like he can almost feel everything, just how he hears, _“I can’t tell you how much I miss you guys.”_ right in front of him. The phony world disappears, and it’s just the two of them in the darkness of his mind.

The sound of her voice brings him to tears, and he closes his eyes. “What are you doing, you dummy? it’s just a dream.” He scolds himself, she just sounded so real.

“I’m _real_ , Belphie.” Her voice carried like wind chimes, breezy and bright. “I don’t have much time, but I’ve been helping this human for the past thirty minutes— _Belphie._ She’s a good one, a really good one, she’s been hearing my calls to come help you.”

“You… You've been _here_ , in this house?” He asks, how could he not sense her?

“I couldn’t manifest my magick in time, I had to shatter my soul and put a piece of me with all of yours, leaving it locked until you could all make a pact with someone who fits what I described to be an honest, brave human. I knew what was the come of me, Belphegor, I couldn’t have survived like the rest of you. So I couldn’t let you all become demons _without_ knowing how much I loved the idea of humans finally making peace with the celestial and devildom realms.”

“Humans are—!”

“Not all of them, Belphie. Things have changed. And it’s the ones like these that matter the most.” She says, both of them watching you sleep from Belphegor’s now vivid dream. “I’ve been the one whispering her name to you in your sleep. I hoped she would be curious enough to follow my calls. Turns out she is curious... brave.. She’s pretty, too… Isn't she?”

“But you’re still the prettiest little angel in all of the realms.” He rubs her head, tears falling over smiling cheeks. “I wish it were me instead, sis.”

She shakes her head in disapproval, “You were too much stronger than me, it didn’t seem right for Beel to save someone who couldn’t save herself.” A pout on her lips makes him pout in return. “It’s done, however. No use accusing yourself of something when you were hurt as well. Beel made the right choice, saving you. If I hadn’t broke my soul apart before it was claimed, I wouldn’t get a chance to say goodbye.”

Belphegor sniffles as she’s already starting to fade, “Don’t leave.”

“I wish it were that easy.” She says, “Thank you, for living in place of me Belphie. You helped me, so I helped you. This human is going to make those pacts, I can already feel it. I won’t be able to talk to you when she does, but just know the boys got their goodbyes when they made their pacts. It had to be while they were sleeping, but since you could get inside her subconscious, I suppose I was able to get in yours.”

“If I come in her dreams again, will I be able to see you? Or if I make a pact with her— will you come back?”

She was nearly gone, “Goodbye, Belphie.”

He reaches out, and there’s your face.

The real face. Your stirring, confused face. Her leaving his subconscious state woke him up from his lucid dream. His panic, made you panic, so you were jolted awake too.

“Belphegor,” You breathe, eyes barely open and hands touching his shoulders. “Are you okay? Did I scare you? Sorry, I was having a nightmare.”

He’s confused now, wasn’t her dream a fairytale? “A nightmare?”

“Yeah, well I started feeling my energy drain from my body— Like I was in my dream, and everything stopped. It happens sometimes when I get upset.” Your sleepy voice mumbles. “I’ve been known to hit people in my sleep because of it.”

“Well, no, you didn’t hit me. I— uh… I had one too.”

You reached for the D.D.D by your neck, winking one eye closed to focus on the time; 3:01am.

A sigh befalls you, “Damn.. Witching Hour.”

He hums an agreement. “What time is RAD?”

Your eyes open again, “Todays 7:30, but.. I can leave now if you want.”

A shake of his head and he says, “You look really nice when you sleep.”

Short, tired chuckle bubbles through your chest as you close your eyes once more, “That’s a lie, but okay, goodnight Belphegor.”

“But wait, what if I’m not tired anymore?”

“How little sleep do demons need to survive?” You complain more to yourself than anything.

“No, I just… I mean, I’m— no-not looking forward to falling asleep again.” He lays his head back down on your chest.

You inhale deeply, sighing yourself awake. The heels of your palms rub your eyes and you start shifting down more to bring your feet up to his hips, with your legs bent at the knees.

“So what do you suppose we do?”

He lifts his head and gives you a lazy smile, “I dunno, can I hear that song again?”

“You have my phone don’t you?” You respond bringing one of your hands to rest high up on your chest.

“Yeah, I forgot about that.” He says, leaning his torso over the edge of your arm and reaching down to his pocket, and digging for your phone. “Sorry.” The apology is mumbled, and comes when he’s realized he’s been crushing you with his weight this whole time.

Staying silent is your advantage, not being able to fully wake up by keeping still and stay in that limbo of serotonin when waking. But then he’s got your phone in hand and as he pulls it up his body, his knuckles rub against your core above your shorts.

“Shit! Sorry.” He says as he hands you it, but a mixture of boysenberry and that bright ultra violet shows his true intentions.

“No you’re not.” You shake your head briefly before unlocking it. 3%

“ _No..._ I’m not.”

“Right, so the song is called Posthumous Forgiveness.” Ignoring his words, you tap on the song to start it at the loud volume it was left on.

His hands creep under your shirt, “What? They’re cold.” He says before you can open your mouth.

**_Ever since I was a small boy_ **

**_No one else compared to you, no way_ **

“It’s by one of the bands I like, they’re called Tame Impala. A lot of their songs start super hypnotic like this, and it makes everything feel better.” You continue, his fingers prickling around your waist. “Like, there’s song I listen to when I’m happy, there’s a couple I prefer when I’m sad… they’re pretty versatile.”

**_I always thought heroes stayed close_ **

**_Whenever troubled times arose_ **

“Okay, then what songs of theirs do you play when you’re touching yourself?”

**_Ain't always how it goes_ **

“Depends on the mood I’m in, really. Like, if I’m just bored or something.”

**_Every single word you told me_ **

**_I believed without a question, always._ **

“Like for that, I’d listen to Let It Happen, hah!”

**_To save all of us, you told us both to trust_ **

**_But now I know you only saved yourself_ **

“You’re cute.” He hums, bringing his face up to brush his nose against your neck, nuzzling into the skin there.

**_Did you think I’d never know?_ **

“Yeah, that one.. Reality in Motion… or this one.”

**_Never wise-up as I grow_ **

_“Oh?_ So you associate this song with sex, then?”

“I guess, but the lyrics speak to me as well.” You say, “Literally. I have Chromesthesia. Which is where, you can associate sound to color and visualize it as objects and stuff.”

“That sounds like fun,” His hands tenderly ran along your torso, “I thought you were trying to sleep though, won’t that interrupt your REM?”

**_And you could store an ocean in the holes_ **

**_In any of the explanations that you gave_ **

“Mmm, not if I have a distraction.” You say huskily, scooting lower until you feel a lump settle between your thighs, eliciting a hum of approval from the man above you. “So when you said I look nice when I sleep, is it what I think it is?”

**_And while you still have time, you had a chance_ **

**_But you decided to take all of your sorrys to the grave_ **

“I only meant you looked peaceful,” He coos, pressing his weight into his hips. “Serene. Beautiful.. _Delectable._ ”

“So it is.” You hum, tossing your phone onto the pillow beside you, “Then, do as you please, just as long as I can get _some_ sleep.”

**_Did you think I’d never know?_ **

Belphegor’s lips take yours and he drags his hips down along your clothed core. “I’ll get you back there, no problem.” He whispers against your neck once he’s reached it on his trail down. You sigh sleepily, rolling your head to the side to open space for him to delve into. Your fingers tress through his hair, hips moving opposite to his for added pressure, and he groans.

Bringing his hands back down to your hips, he scrambles the hem of your top up to your waist and kisses your neck before grabbing your shorts and tugging them up your thighs. He has to sit up on his knees, lifting your legs one at a time and pressing into the back of your thighs to pull your shorts and panties over your ankles. Each thigh got a stripe of his tongue on the underside, and when he returned they were the first things he attached his mouth to.

**_Never wise-up as I grow_ **

**_Did you hope I'd never doubt?_ **

“Fuck,” He’s breathless after marking you with dark purple hickies around your inner thighs, and he can feel himself heaving for air as he lowers his pants, grabbing his shaft and rubbing it along your slit; making you hum a moan. “Oh~, and you’re so _responsive_.” He’s pleased, but you pick on him anyways.

**_Never one day work it out?_ **

“Mmm, _what,_ you think just cause you’re a somnophiliac, doesn’t mean I _have_ to stay quiet.” You gasp when he presses the head into your entrance.

“I wanted you properly soaking for me, but if you’re so sur— _nnggh~_!” He grunts, your hand gripping his cock and pumping it without letting him in deeper. “Ju-Just the tip? Cr-Cruel of you, pet.”

The avatar of sloth licks his lips, gripping the pillow underneath you on either side of your head with shallow breaths holding moans back. _How long has it been since I’d been with another person. A_ **_woman_ ** especially?His thoughts only make it harder for him to focus on staying silent, you spit in your other hand and replace the one on his shaft with it. _Fuck, her face. Still so peaceful.._ He admires your flushed cheeks and lips, eyes threatening to roll back as you press him just a smidge further and he can feel more heat encompassing his dickhead. _Women are always so warm. She’s soft, too. I just want to crawl inside of her._

“Hand wet enough for you, baby?” You tease, “No? _tck_ , that’s too bad. Here, take some more.”

Belphegor’s eyes squeeze shut, “ _Shh-iit_ ,” Your knees keep him from nudging further, and he’s just over halfway in; your hand squeezing and releasing his girth in sequence with the way you were contracting your walls.

“That good, sleeping beauty?” He nods, jaw slackened slightly and your body rolls into his, “Make noise and I might let you get all snug in there.”

He shudders, and you stop, “Slate? Are you going to lie to me or withhold yourself soon, Belphegor?”

“Oh, so you see living energy in color as well?” He ignores your question, “No, but I was hoping you wouldn’t make me be vocal, I’m not the nicest soundin— _Augghh~._ ”

You open your hips and pull him down into your body in a flash, earning a guttural groan once he slips in entirely and moaning softly yourself. He keeps his face buried into the pillow behind your neck, arching his body into yours in a sharp angle.

“Fuck, that’s— _Hah~_ , you’re so warm, doll. _Uuhhgggh_ , shit, your body really swallows me whole, doesn't it?”

You moan in response, hips swirling in time with his deep strokes, “I _like_ your voice, Belphegor. It turns me on.”

He gulps harshly, your hands hold his hips flush against yours, “ _Uhhggh_ , sweet mercy.” His hands purchase on the sides of your neck, holding onto you snugly as he grinds into you deep, “ _Ghhhrrrggh_ , fuck, fuck… _fuuu_ **_ughhhgck_ ** ! **Fine** ! _Haahh~_ you’re so tight, doll. _Auugghh~ Ssssssso... good_.”

Your g spot is being rocked into, the combination of pressure in the way he was rolling his body into yours, the fingers restricting oxygen, the sounds he was letting free, and the desperation in his touches had your toes curling, heels digging into his ass cheeks to keep him in place. “ _Auuuuuhh~_ you’re doing so well **_Belphegor_** _.”_

His cock twitches, the sound of his name called out and praised so sinfully by the plush, still body he was fucking had his breath catch in his throat as he started to sputter for air. “Shit— so, good! _nnghh~_ I ca-can’t— _hhhh~_ _breathee_ ohh _h-huuuhhhnn—_ _fuck_ _!_ ” His cries raise goosebumps on your skin and you’re huffing for air as he pulls his head out of your neck and strains his neck back; a bulging vein on his throat pulsates as his groans get louder.

“ _Uuhhn~!_ That’s it, faster, baby, shit Belphie, I’m _s’close~_ , _nnnghh_ , you gonna make me cum? Gah— I wanna cum on your cock, you fuck me so good.” His brows furrow in bliss, deep violet eyes staring into yours as he removes his hands from your neck and presses them into the innermost parts of your thighs to hold them open as he rutted inside your sweet, squelching walls at a pace that would have him at wits end in seconds. He moans with every thrust, eyes fluttering shut when you cry; “ _Auuuughh!!_ _Yes~_ , yes, oh fuck yes, that’s so— _haaah~_ cumming, _hhhuhhhnnnnnn Bellllphhhiie.~_ ”

He’s forgotten how good it felt to be vocal, and to have someone else tell him how good he was with his cock. Someone who he knew nothing about, someone who could understand loneliness, someone with such thick, gloriously plump thighs and a hole that self lubricated, so much so that his sheets would smell like you until Lucifer sends the Little D’s to collect them. Not that he minded. At all.

Overwhelmed with emotion he slams his desperate lips along your plump mouth and hungrily kissed you until he couldn’t breathe, and you grab him by his face, turning your torsos so that his head was at your side, plunging your tongue into his mouth and wrapping a leg over his hip, fucking yourself on his cock as he whimpered.

His heart raced, fingers climbing up your body in needy grasps, and his whines fell through his nose as your tongues tried determining the end result. But then a hand comes around his back and grips his chin in place against your bicep and you suck on his tongue before collecting your own saliva and spitting the combination back into his open mouth— making his entire body physically tremble as he came.

“Fuck, fuck, Awwwhh shh— cumming inside you, doll.” You kiss him again, his arm looping under your thigh so your leg stays on his hip.

Your pussy was fluttering on his shaft like it was made for him specifically as it milked every last drop of his cum into your womb. He nips at your neck, licking and sucking on your skin like it were some sort of pacifier.

“I think my phone died.” You take a deep breath as the aftershocks of that shared orgasm had the both of you twitching, hips rolling into each other with low hums and groans of relief. “Did you get to hear the song?”

Belphegor huffs a laugh, “Yes, I did.” He moves so he’s back on your chest, hands beneath your shirt and holding your breasts as a comfort item. His fingers working a gentle massage into your flesh, and the nuzzle of his cheek against the soft mounds makes you sigh.

“You’re gonna fall asleep now, aren’t you?” You say, and he nods while humming a response. “Can you put me to sleep?”

He nods once more, removing a hand to place it on your jaw, and his thumb caresses your lips (earning a small kiss against the digit) before your cheek. The sound of layered whispers fill your ears and your eyes flutter shut.

  
  
  


“Sleep well, doll.”


	6. Spirit Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited as FUCK BUT IM FUCKING LETTING THIS GO BEFORE I ADD TOO MUCH
> 
> TW in this chapter: Mentions bullying and r*pe. It doesnt go into detail AT ALL. It sort of gets brushed over, but just in case I put a marker where it is.
> 
> femdom at the end hehe

Two hours later, the weight on your chest wasn’t that bad. It was warm, and cozy, almost as though you were cradling an adult sized teddy bear. One that smelled of freshwater lakes deep in the ruins of south american caves, that held the energy of the unforgivable tide on a rainy day in newport beach— where the waves could suck you into the abyss of the pacific ocean if you weren’t careful enough. And as Belphegor lay there upon your chest, the back of his thumb pressed up against his lips, you could definitely tell that these demon men are fallen angels.  
He was so beautiful on his own, but the gentleness of his touch as he curled his body into yours, and the small pout rested on his lips made him look downright perfect. It was tempting to just lay here, and stay all day curled up in his embrace. But you needed to leave soon. And he must feel it; his body stirred and stiffened as his breaths became shallow.

Your nimble hands were working the fingers groping your breast off of the flesh and sliding the hand out, but Belphagor sleepily whined. You sigh, using his weight against him and rolling him onto his back. His hair fell every which way when he’s laid against the mattress, and his eyes flutter open as you begin to shift his softened cock from your body. A hum escapes your body as you stretch your arms up overhead, yawning for a bit and then sliding off of his lap.

Well,  _ trying _ to.

Belphegor grabs one of your knees, “Don’t go telling my brothers about me.”

You scoff a laugh, “I already told you I won’t, Belphegor.”

“No, you dumb human. I meant like, don’t tell them I— we…” He trails off.

This brings a furrow into your brows, “Why would I tell them about that if I can’t tell them about you in the first place?”

He pauses, realizing you've got a point. You scoff again, this time a little pissed. “Don’t worry, they won’t hear a peep about how you got fucked by a human.”

Yanking your body off his lap, you slide your D.D.D and cellphone into your pajama pants and walk off.  
  
The hell is this guys problem? Was it bad to sleep with humans or something? Or was it _you?_  
You didn’t care as you slid through the gap in the bars. He calls after you, brandishing a pleading look as he asks for you to keep your promise. The way you eye him made his shoulders slug into his body, but you huff as you walk around the corridor with him in tow;

“I’m not the type to go back on my word.”

With that, you trudge down the steps and over to your room, praying your aura goes undetectable again as you pass Lucifer’s room.

**RAD Baddies**

_ minxxxyn: Good Morning! Anybody have an idea of where my laundry basket has gone? _

_ minxxxyn: was going to wash clothes before I got ready for RAD _

_ Ass-mo🤩: was it full? 🧐 _

_ minxxxyn: just a couple outfits? _

_ S8n🕷: Levi…. _

_ L0rd_L3vi_TSL: It wasn’t me! I swear!! _

_ S8n🕷: Mammon, then. _

_ Ma-money🤑: I’m not even fully awake yet. why would I be doing laundry🥱 _

_ 🐝L: you guys woke me up _

_ 🐝L: now i’m hungry 😭 _

_ minxxxyn: beel, honey, you’re always hungry _

_ Ma-money🤑: HONEY?! _

_ S8n🕷: 😳😕 _

_ minxxxyn: oh satan, don’t you be sad about a pet name baby🥺 _

_ minxxxyn: mammonsey, would you like one too? _

_ S8n🕷: 🥰 _

_ Ma-money🤑: HAH! _

_ Ma-money🤑: as if THE great Mammon would EVER stoop so low as to brand a HUMAN pet name _

_ Ass-mo🤩: starting early with the thirsting aren't we, Mammon? _

_ Ma-money🤑: HAAAAAH?! I just said—! _

_ Ma-money🤑: not even!! _

_ minxxxyn: Asmo, sweetie, could you bring me a skirt for RAD? since somebody’s hijacked my laundry basket and all _

_ Ass-mo🤩: oh i have one, but….. _

_ Ass-mo🤩: I’m not sure Luci would last through homeroom _

_ Lucifer🐺: Excuse me, but if you’re not all preparing for the day by exchanging discussions for class then please stop messaging this groupchat. _

_ Lucifer🐺: also, Y/N if you’re out of school appropriate attire I’ll have to reprimand you. _

_ minxxxyn: oh  _ _ now _ _ i’ll wear it. we talking thighs or the whole shebang? _

_ Ass-mo🤩: oh, sweetie… _

_ Ass-mo🤩: you’re gifted to the point of the whole shebang. _

_ Ma-money🤑: what the hell does that even mean!? _

You arrive at homeroom just a few short minutes of the second bell ringing. Meaning the guys and the remainder of the demons in class as well as the exchange students were all seated at their assigned tables, ready to leave, when the door opens.

In comes you, brandishing a shy smile with pink cheeks and what has to be the shortest black skirt that dances just along the line of requirement for school— but with how loose the flowy hem was, your ass would hang out if you were to move the slightest bit forward.  
It was a good thing your seat was near the back. You slide past the handful of disheveled demons as your instructor, The Man™️ himself(Diavolo), acknowledges your tardiness. You settle yourself at the seat you’ve been inhabiting all semester. The Man™️ clears his throat as the demons in the back row strain their necks to watch you sit, and looks over at your table.

“Miss (lastname), I assume you’ve an excuse for being late today?”

You can feel all the eyes on you. “Yes, sir. Uhh, the House of Lamentation seems to have swallowed my belongings.”

He narrows his eyes at you, a disapproving frown on his lips, “And did you happen to think of a less intrusive entrance on your way here?”

“I didn’t mean to intrude, sir. I just entered the same way I have before…” You start off as a mumble, “I thought it would be easier to arrive late than to not show up at all.”

“Up front.” He’s stern (and scary😭) . “ _ Now _ , please.”

“Oh-h, I don’t think I shou—.” 

“Did I stutter, (firstname)?” Diavolo was not a playful man in the mornings.

You gulp, “H’okay… Don’t say I didn’t warn you..”

The second half was muttered under your breath, but as you got up you felt the burn of everyone’s gaze in your back (side) and saw the familiar six brothers shift in their seats along with other demons in your peripheral vision. Low growling buzzed in the room, and you just  _ knew  _ Asmo was the one that wolf whistled as you made your way to Diavolo’s podium. The amount of tension raising increased with every sway of your body, despite trying your best to keep still as you walked over to the front of the class.  
You could see the energy in the room shift from a mixture of boredom, sleepiness, attentiveness and impatience into straight arousal and hunger. The colors were so intense as you stood with your hands clasped together at your low back, and your head hung forward in embarrassment that you closed your eyes.

“Does anyone have something to say or are you all going to show the human this disgusting side of the lot of you?” Diavolo snaps, “Listen to you! Oogling and growling like a grunt of Little D’s. You  _ all  _ should be ashamed at what little restraint you have.”

“N-No— Lord Diavolo, si-sir. I should’ve found pants—..”

He snaps his eyes over at you, but you keep yours shut and just plead your aura to be still. You can  _ feel _ those eyes tearing into your face, like the lasers that you’ve paid for to remove unnecessary hair but times a thousand. Peeping an eye open is a stupid move, but you do it regardless, and he has a small smile on his lips.

“Surely you know it isn’t your fault that these heathens can hardly contain themselves.”

This makes your eyes widen a bit, “With all due respect, sir, ha-hang a piece of steak in front of a—..”

“That’s what you consider yourself?” His smile falls into a frown, “A slice of meat? Come, now, (firstname) you humans should know much more than basic decency. No matter the species, unwarranted attention is disrespectful— not to mention horrid.”

You can feel the tension in the room fall into a shame like no other, the grumbling turning into pitiful gargling and apologetic hums.

“Alright, now. Those of you not in the exchange program are to write a four page paper on basic respect and the laws of the Devildom, due tomorrow morning.”

An orchestra of disdain echoed through the class just as the bell (the sound of a banshee screaming), rang out. You swallow the lump in your throat, your heart pounding as Diavolo dismisses the class and turns to you.

“And you.” He says calmly, “You’ve got your own assignments.”

You nod in agreement, ready for your punishment.

“Firstly, you’re to find a more suitable skirt. Even if it isn’t school colors. Lucifer!” He beckons his dear friend just as he’s to escape the classroom.

“Yes, sir.” Lucifer stops in his tracks, turning around at the door.

“Take miss (lastname) back to the House of Lamentation and assist her in finding her belongings or a more formal pair of bottoms.” the Demon Prince orders, never taking an eye off of you.

“Of course.”

You shuffle in place, bringing your hands to your front and rubbing one up to your elbow in nervousness. “M-My second assignment, sir?”

Diavolo lets out an exhale through his nose, that warm smile returning to his lips as he steps towards you. “I’ll need you to check in with me every week for the remainder of your stay here. This idea of being a piece of meat, where did you get it?”

You can feel your body sulken as you open your mouth to speak, the thought of remembering where you’d first heard that made you physically sick. Knives in your back, needles in your lungs, your mind goes fuzzy as you try to avoid the acid in your stomach foaming up through your throat and spewing out in vomit while you stuttered for a reason. Your eyes blink shut and you don’t know how or when it happened, but your feet were off the ground and dangling over the crevice of an arm as you were cradled into a familiar smelling chest.

* * *

Upon opening them, your eyes meet the halls of the House and the neck of your savior. “Lucifer… mmnh… what happened?”

“You fainted.”

You furrow your brows in confusion, pulling your face from the crook of his neck and looking up at his stoic, worried little face. He bore a disapproving pout, as per usual, and his step was bountiful as he brought you to your room. The door opened with a flick of his finger and he placed you down in your bed gently.  “What do you mean, I fainted? I was perfectly fine.”

His hands hovered on your lap while he sat there with you, “There's two possibilities Lord Diavolo and I discussed. Either you have been toying with magick too powerful for your body to handle…”

You clench your jaw in hopes of stopping the reaction you were going to have. “Or..”

“Or something in your brain triggered a bodily response to his question.” Lucifer is as serious as he is worried, “(firstname)... Have you been treated for trauma before?”

You look off to the side, breaking the lock he had on your eyes. “Yeah, sure, plenty.”

“Forgive me, I don’t mean to pry.” He says, though he clears his throat and removes his hands from your legs, “I believe it’s the latter. Unless you have a confession you’d like to make regarding magick.”

“I  _ did _ use a healing incantation last night. But, it shouldn’t have been strong enough to wear me out.” You grab at your neck, rubbing at the knots there.

He hums in response, removing your bag from his back and placing it on your lap. “Show me.”

You sigh, taking the backpack and unzipping it. “Please don’t be mad.” You plead, pulling out the book Satan lent you and flipping to the page you marked with a wilting peony Lucifer once brought you. His face tinges with a hue similar to the bud itself as he realizes you’ve kept it.  “This is it.” You point out the spell, and explain in detail what you did when casting it. “Just about everything fixed itself, right down to the blemish that was growing on this cheek here.” 

A chaste chuckle flutters through his chest as he watches you point to your bare cheek, the skin there as soft and smooth as the remainder of your body. His staring makes you feel small, much more so than standing in front of Diavolo. Those intense, near onyx eyes danced around your face as if he were checking your features for dishonesty.

“You know if you wanted to kiss me, you could.” You say blatantly, ignoring the burning in your ears as you will yourself to keep your eyes on his. You weren’t expecting the smirk on his face, and you definitely weren’t ready for the hand on your cheek pulling you in as his lips pressed into your forehead.

“You’re not feverish, so I’m almost sure it wasn’t the magick.” He’s practically making fun of you, the smile on his face makes you wish you hadn’t said anything. “Little witch.”

You blush, pulling in your lower lip a bit, “You know.”   
  
He nods affirmatively, “Satan filled me in. I’ll have to access you now, you know. You’ve met Soloman, correct?”

“Met is a light way of saying I was forced to hangout with him when Asmo ditched their study session so he could go to the Fall.” You’re smiling, but it was a little irritating basically babysitting someone else because you were also a human. Especially when that human prided himself on being a powerful warlock, and you had to keep your minute witchcraft to yourself.

Lucifer chuckles, “Well, yes, but I was the one who assessed his strength. You’re also to be monitored, just as he is. Meaning, no more spellcasting unless absolutely necessary.”

You pout, “I seldom do it as is.” It’s true, so now that he’s denying you the option entirely, it only makes you want to do more.

“That’s fine, you’ll still be able to practice during your class.” He says, removing his gloves.

You watch with bewildered eyes as his hands are exposed, and he begins to remove his coat. “W-When you said you were going to assess me.. What does that entail?”   
  
His smirk leaves you wanting. “I will only be tracing over your lifeline.”

“Hah?” That sounded scary. “Where is that?”   
  
His bare fingers cradle your face and he’s examining your face as he tilts your chin until your right side is stretched out for him to see. His right hand stays on your jaw, the left one tracing two fingers down from your temple, in toward the apple of your right cheek and down in a V to your jaw.

“There’s major veins in the human face, that’s where I start.” His voice is clear, but you can see him becoming distracted in his touch. The tips of his fingers are softer than you imagined, ghosting from your chin out to just under your ear and slowly dragging down your neck. You had worn the maroon oxford style button up, and when his hands met the neckline, he glanced up at your eyes. “Would you mind if I unbutton your top?”

You shake your head, “I can do it.” 

Removing the buttons made you nervous, each one bringing heat further through your chest and up to your face. Lucifer’s cheeks reflect your own, but he doesn’t let himself stare when you shrug the shoulders off your body. You were wearing a sheer, corset style bra and though he warned himself of the possibility of you not wearing anything underneath he was  _ incredibly  _ unprepared for the way your breasts were cupped by the material. Your areola and nipples were also visible, and with a deep breath, his thoughts clear.  
He’s back to tracing down your neck, right hand returned to hold you still by resting on your clavicle and the fingers of his left hand drawing ragged lines down your right arm and back up until he reaches your chest again. Here, he looks at you again before placing his palm flat against your sternum over the bra clasps and closing his eyes to feel the core of your power. HIs hand emanates a sky blue, the purest of intentions in his touch are bright in comparison to the mix of lapis and cerulean swirling along his chest and lap. The dark shadow over his body had clear intent, but he was pushing it aside and you were only a little disappointed.

This was Lucifer, however, so of course you didn’t expect him to ravish you the instant your body was exposed to him. His hand lowers inch by inch, stopping just shy of your bellybutton and retreating his right hand so both pointer fingers could curve out over your lower abdomen over the common iliac veins.

“You can put your top back on. Uhm— Ahem, I’ll need you to lift your skirt. Just to about here..” He shows you by using his own thigh, his hand slicing horizontally to show you how he needed your skirt pulled up to about an inch or so before meeting your pelvis.

“Why don't I just hold it?” You ask, lifting it to show what you mean. “You could just reach under it.”

His energy is overwhelmed by the lapis shade, and you feel your own heat pooling at your core. But he nods, scooting off the edge and sitting on his haunches with his head facing away from your body. His hands hover over your thighs, reaching back until the tips of his fingers touch the tender flesh of your pelvis, where he curls them down and follows the circulatory routes. You can feel his hands trembling as they reveal themselves once more, dragging down to your knees and along your shins.

“That—That’s it.” He clears his throat, reaching onto the mattress with his head still turned for his gloves. He’s missing, and you can’t help the smile growing on your lips.

“Lucifer~” You coo, making him gulp harshly. “How was it? Am I going to be some all-powerful being in the next life?”

He forces a scoffed laugh to avoid looking at you, or your still bare chest, “No, that’s not in the cards for you, dear (firstname).”

“Hmmph.” You huff, “Then what is?”

“You have potential. The strength in the core, a-ah uhm.. Here..” He places two fingers at the tail end of your ribs between the two sides, “Your body has the capability of withholding an.. Obscene amount of magick—  _ for a human _ . I’ll have to do some more research on you, and your bloodline.”

“But I don’t have a lot now?” You ask, confused.

“No. You have just about the same as Soloman. If not more. Odd, isn’t it?” He inquires, returning his gaze to your eyes. “Did you know about this? Satan says you have not made a pact with anyone prior to my brothers, and I could tell you weren’t bound by contract to anyone either…”   
  
“Not at all. He asked if I sold my soul, which I assume is what you meant by contract.. But I haven’t ever made contact with any magical beings. Outside of the Fae of course.” You offer him the pair of gloves as you speak.

“The Fae? Have they really made themselves known to you?” He adjusts to sit on his knees now, taking the gloves and sliding them into his pocket.

“Ever since I was little, yeah. I think the first time I ever saw a Fae was when I was three. We were out camping, and I remember losing my way and a wisp came out of nowhere to lead me back to my parents.” You recall it quite clearly, the feeling of despair was nowhere to be found as you explored further and further into the forest, ignoring the whispering winds until bright green and blue lights caught your attention and led you astray from the path you’d been on. “It's.. uncommon for humans to remember things from such a young age. But I can recall a good portion of my first years of life, down to the little details. I don’t know if there’s some reason behind it, but I think it’s pretty neat.”   
  
Lucifer ponders it for a second, humming in acknowledgement before returning his attention to you, “Are you able to remember farther than that age?”

“Is it odd if I say that sometimes I feel like I have memories that aren’t mine?” This shocks him, his eyes widening at the confession.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there’s been times… right before I’m about to fall into REM.. I get this flash of a memory, and sometimes they’re really happy; I’ll be riding mounted on an animal, dipping my hand into a river or  _ something..  _ All I feel is bliss, and I can sense some sort of other person either following me or riding beside me but I never looked around to find out.” You can almost feel the breeze against your skin like in the memory as you recall it. Lucifer’s hands return to your face, fingers pressing into the vein he’d traced just the slightest. “Other times… They’re less clear, but beyond horrifying.”  The thought has you close your eyes and you try your best to visualize the energy in the memory, specks of light flurrying into shapes of color; red with anger, frustration, and defiance. Yellow with cowardice, selfishness, and unreliability. The two combine to create the orange ambiance of the space you were in, and Lucifer closes his eyes the minute you wince at the sound of metal clashing, drowned out only by the serious ringing in your ears caused by the booming of what felt like walls crashing as your eyes open into the dream.  
This part was new. You’re watching as an injured man is carried away on horseback, leaving you—or at least who you  _ were— _ behind to bleed out, clutching a cross on your heaving chest and you can almost hear the voice of the body you were in as they prayed for God to forgive them of their sins, having only been a medic in this war. The apparel of the man you once were proved it to have been early on in the 1400s. He was praying, pleading for God to gift his soul to someone worth saving, that he wasn’t ready for his time on Earth to be up even if he were to die then and there.

Pennies.  
  
You could taste the blood in your mouth as his fingers raise and cross his body, covering in dirt and grime. There’s a moment of silence, and then an incoherent garbling, almost speaking to the man, but you were unable to understand it. Lucifer’s hands press a bit harder into your skin and the man begs the strange voice for something, _anything_ to live on. A bold black flame engulfs your body, and the screams of the man fill your ears as you feel your skin broiling and falling off.

“(firstname)!” Lucifer’s voice is raised to a shout, jolting you out of your trance and forcing your eyes open. Your vision is blurry, and there’s a drop of liquid on your thigh. Brick red. Blood has fallen from the ceiling. No, not the ceiling. You raise a hand to your eyes, where tears streaked down and turned to tar-like blood once swept away.

“Huh..” Your confusion furthers, “I’ve never seen the rest of that memory.”

“Your soul has been sold before. This is a breakthrough, now we know one possible cause of your magic.” Lucifer sighs, fingers swiping the blood from your cheeks and examining it. “Though, there must be something else. Tears of blood. Self conflict, or perhaps the tears of a past incarnation hurting for you, but why?”

You laugh at this, though Lucifer is  _ not _ laughing. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, remember? The second day I’d been here, remember how I hugged you in the kitchen? Bold, wouldn’t you agree?”

He hums. “Well this has become far more serious than petty boldness, I’ll need you to explain to me what exactly has happened to you in your lifetime that’s made your soul weep.”

“I’m sure it’s the latter, self-conflict was it?” You brush him off, quite physically. Your hands fly to the shirt pooled at your hips where it was tucked beneath the hem of your skirt and begin fastening the buttons once more. “I’ve been on the spectrum of spirituality. Was forced to be Christian from early on, and it never settled with me. In my pre-teens I explored the utter opposite, Satanism. Followed by Buddhistic practices and free spirited paths in my teens, and from my late teens until now… Well, I’ve added Wiccan properties and basically have become a religious mutt. I take ideals from every one I’ve practiced, and just go with it.”

Lucifer can’t help the smile he grows, “Satanism? Isn’t that where the humans worship _me_ instead of my father?”

“Oh don’t you get all prideful on me, mister! Of course that’s the only thing you heard.” You goad, poking him with a single finger, “I’ll have you know that the humans only use you as a symbol for individualism,  _ not  _ as someone to be worshipped. Though there are those that take it to that level. I was only twelve, so I admit I was too scared to take it that far.”

“Oh? And how about now?” His tone is coy, but that smug grin on his face intoxicates the sadist in you.

“ _ Now?~  _ Am I hearing that you’d like to be worshipped by me, Luci?” You tease, “Weren’t you the one shaking from just  _ touching _ me?” Your head tilts to follow his as it turns away with a scoff, “If anything, I’d say you should try and convince me. I could do it easily, you know, being self-conflicted and all...”

“Hmmph. I’ve already too many baby witches trying to seduce me for power—.” He tried acting cocky, but you always know when it’s a front.   
  
“So what’s stopping you from just  _ taking _ what you  _ want _ ,  _ when _ you want it?” You ask, pressing your hands onto his where they lay on your thighs and leaning forward to close in on his face. “Are you afraid you’ll do something too shameful to face, or is it that you’d rather leave me wanting?”

“Defiant Temptress.” He mutters, “Wicked, and divine.”

“Don’t release your hold, ‘tis so sublime~. Never share the love you give, I’ll claim you until you’re mine. Dear Temptress, please stay, I’ll spare you every dime.” You recited a poem you once wrote, and burned, for a spell you created to call out for a spirit to claim your soul at age sixteen. “You  _ heard _ that? I wasn’t calling for  _ you _ .”

  
Your arms reach over his shoulders, and he’s frozen in place, “I hear all dark magick casted into the human world. This one just so happened to be a little witch’s first spell, and the intent behind it was far more powerful than she was ready for. I didn’t know it was  _ you _ , but I was in the human realm on business when I heard it.”

“So you saw me?” You chuckle a bit.

His eyes are downcast, focused on his hands, “Such a fragile little thing, you were. There was a darkness in your eyes, so intense… a child your age shouldn’t have the taint of desperation you did. Spellcasters raised in covens would know better, but I could tell you were...  _ alone _ . Standing there on your school grounds, burning a mixture that was sure to attract the worst of fae… I couldn’t...”

“Wait... _ You stopped them. _ ” You state, bringing your head back to take in his entire face, “You  _ made _ the spirits I called for disappear— you scared them off! I was willing to—!”   
  
“I know you were, I could tell.” He snaps, “You didn’t need it, you shouldn’t have been messing with things you knew so little about.”   
  
“I  _ needed _ protection!” You push his shoulders back.   
  
“You weren’t going to get it!” He shouts, grabbing you by the wrists and waving them about. “You were  _ asking—no, begging _ for something to ravish your soul and you weren’t prepared for the torture awaiting you in exchange for what?! Bullies? Other children coming to tell you how unworthy you were? No. It wasn’t worth your—..”   
  
“My  **_what_ ** , Lucifer?! My innocence? Thanks to you, it was ruined either way!” You shouted back. “Bullies,  _ hah!  _ As if my problems were as simple as that, but you wouldn’t have known  _ or cared _ . You took it upon yourself to  _ decide _ for me and didn’t even stick around to see the outcome! No, you were so fucking proud of yourself for saving me, you didn’t think about anything but YOU.”

He swallows back his demon form, pride bubbling to the surface. “I did what I thought was best—!”   
  
“It was the worst thing you could’ve done.” You spat, “You denied me protection, I’ll bet you patted yourself on the back, good ol’ Morningstar helping a puny human— no! You stole my only chance at keeping my  _ own _ pride. My entire sense of self— you  _ stole _ it from me.”

_ Hurt _ befalls his expression as he reads between the lines, something you’d never seen him wear, “I… No— I didn’t..”

“They came for me, Lucifer… They  _ hurt  _ me.” Your voice has gone soft, the memory ripping through your shut eyelids, while the tears of blood returned as you tore your arms from his grasp. “I was… You let me…”

“ _ No. _ ” His pride’s been defeated now that he knows, only sorrow fills his tone as he whispers, “I didn’t know— (firstname), I.. I couldn’t have known, I— I’m s-sorry.”

“ _Get out of my room._ ” Your playful tone long gone, your eyes turn black with blood pooled around your sclera.

“(firstname), please, I thought it—..” Since when did he beg? What the hell was wrong with him, he’s the fucking avatar of Pride— who the fuck does this human think she is? How could you get him to apologize  _ and  _ plead as if you had some sort of power over him? You weren’t even a pact, not even friends yet and here he was begging for your forgiveness like some commoner.

“ **_Now._ ** Lucifer.”

“Listen to me!” He yelps, “If I could go back—!”   
  
“I call upon the bond you have with me, listen here Avatar of Greed— Mammon! Come save me from Luci!” You shout, and here comes Mammon, plopping onto the bed in the middle of some pompous speech about not summoning him during school when he sees the tears in your eyes— not blood any longer— and Lucifer groveling like Diavolo scolded him.

“Aye what’s the big idea here, Lucifer!? Making my human cry? She— She’s not some sort of plaything of yours ya hear me! Ya can’t just go around makin’ her cry and stuff—” He grabs you and pushes himself between you and Lucifer, arms protectively spaced out to stop the demon from touching you, “I don’t care if ya get mad, but the lady here says she needs me, so your services are no longer needed, goodbye! A-hah, se-seriously I think she wants ya gone.”

Lucifer stands, his head hung low and the frown on his lips was far from malevolent. “I apologize, again, I.. I’ll tell Diavolo you’re unwell… It’s the least I can do.”

“Don’t.” You warn, peering over Mammon’s shoulder and into Lucifer’s eyes. “Don’t you dare pride yourself on that. You’re not doing me a kindness.”

He sighs, and it's the first time Mammon has ever seen Lucifer so sad. It  _ almost _ makes him want to stop this quarrel and find out what happened. “I know, please, I.. I didn’t mean it like that, (firstname). I hope to speak with you about this however… whenever you feel like it.”

“I want  _ nothing _ to do with you, Lucifer. Unless it's urgent, or regards my paper: don’t talk to me.”

“Wo-Woah, (firstname), are ya serious?” Mammon whips his head over his shoulder to you, “Forreal, what did he do?”   
  
“Yeah, what did he do this time, kitten?” Another voice enters the room, followed by three additional bodies behind its owner.

_ Oh brother(s). _ You think.

“It’s a long story, do you really have time to listen? Class starts in—,” You check your D.D.D, “Five minutes.”

“You forgot we have a student council meeting today.” Levi says, stepping further into your room. “Heh, I knew you would, normie, tha-that’s why we came here.”

“Actually, I came to ask about the book I let you borrow but this works too.” Satan scratches his head with a side smile.

“I just wanted to see if I could catch you changing💕.”

You chuckle at Asmo, “You guys are  _ so _ obsessed with me.”

The five brothers who _weren’t_ making you cry blush profusely, all stammering for their own rebuttals and denials.

“Fine, then come in I guess.”

“Can we sit on your bed?” Levi asks, already removing his shoes. You let out a sigh and nod, cueing the remaining brothers to remove their shoes, as well as school blazers, and push past Lucifer’s seated body to climb into your bed with you and your warden.

“Aye! Cut it out— Do-Don’t you touch her like that, Asmo! Levi, you damn shut-in stop drooling you’re not Beel! And Beel, if you’re gonna eat on her bed why the hell didn’t ya choose somethin less crumby!?” He was barking at his brothers while attached to your back like a toddler scared of the floor, arms wrapped around your shoulders and legs cradling your hips into his body as he lay back against some pillows.

“Wow💕,” Asmo cooed, “Mammon’s really cute when it comes to cuddling his lover.”

“Ehh?! N-Not— she’s not my lo-lover! I’m here as her guardian no-nothing else ya hear?!” You can’t help the eye roll you give the brothers in front of you, who laugh and settle in their own positions before your deep exhale sends chills down their spines.

“So… What’s really going on, (firstname)? Are you hurt?” Satan asks, placing his hand on yours and ignoring Mammon’s attempt to swat it away.

_**TW/Mentions Depression, Bullying** _

“You could say that.” You sigh, refusing to look over at Lucifer. “It happened when I was sixteen. I had just started learning about Wicca, and magick, because always felt that my chromesthesia was too sensitive; like I shouldn’t be able to see auras and such if I were normal. So I started using tools like stones, herbs, and even tarot cards to determine choices I was going to make. I started letting it influence the way I dressed, the way I spoke, my outlook on the world… People started to make fun of me, of course, because they didn’t understand and it got to the point where my very Christian mom decided to pull me from school. I was getting homeschooled, which was basically learning from workbooks and being forced to  _ pray  _ every day but I turned my assigned worship hour into song making.”

“Ah!~ So you’ve always been a little songbird?” Asmo coos, “I knew your voice was trained, but since sixteen? Wow!💕”

“I was singing before that, silly!” You smile at him, “I was in choir during middle school, and I used to just sing at home before then too. But I started writing my own music when I was sixteen. I got popular with people online very fast, considering the way I look and the way I dress. There were kids like me glad to finally find someone who looked like them, and felt the same way I do about life.”

“What do you mean? Normies don’t feel like normies, hah! Is it a trend or something?”

“No, Levi, in the human world a lot of people you consider normies aren’t all the pompous mainstream type you assume they are. Just because someone doesn’t get bullied for anime and video game related stuff, doesn’t mean their life is easy either.” You scoot back into Mammon’s chest and he squeezes you a little, placing his chin over your shoulder. “In fact, in my country alone there’s sixteen  _ million _ adults with diagnosed depression, and who  _ knows  _ how many more that are far too prideful or stressed out over work to even get diagnosed.”

“Depression?” Asmo frowns, “This topic is definitely not my favorite. What do humans have to be depressed over?”

“Asmodeus, the fact that you are privileged enough to say that is proof enough that you wouldn’t understand. There’s plenty of research done already, and I can’t always be the one to inform you all of the goings on in the human realm but… people are really hurting. The greed of the rich percent of the world takes so much away from those who are born into a poor country or family, and sometimes that makes them pissed when they grow up. Which is basically how I ended up the way I am…”

“You were poor?” Mammon asks. 

“Not entirely, and definitely not as bad as some people I grew up with. But I didn’t have much, and when I started making music and getting popular, the people I once knew started to leech off my success by forcing fake friendships, relationships, and more into me. This particular situation pertaining he-who-shall-not-be-names was part of the downfall of my mental health.” You wet your lips, and grab Mammon’s hands to interlace your fingers with his. “There was this group of guys at my school. They were popular, entitled jerks who used to pick on me when I was younger and… And then I got like, famous, and they used to threaten me. Tell me that one day they would catch me unguarded and ta-take wha-tev-ver they wan-ted from me.”

Mammon’s grip on your hands tightens, a silent encouragement.

“So one day, I left my house and went to the first place they’d ever picked on me. It was on school grounds, so I had to climb a fence and walk maybe a few feet over to the tree where they’d thrown my stuff into once. I get there, and thankfully class period is still in session so I take out all my herbs and stones, and a spell I wrote. It was a Lust spell, one I made to ask for a deal because I was so worried about them coming and taking m-my first…. An-and so I chant my spell, lighting my concoction aflame, using the area where my emotions had once been intense. But, nobody came. I waited, and I waited, the bell rang and still I waited. I begged, I offered myself, my.. You know. In return, all I asked for was protection from those guys.”

“I definitely never heard this specific story.. That would have been… five years ago, right?” Asmo asks, and you nod.

“It didn’t get far, thanks to he-who-shall-not-be-named.” You grumble, a snarl on your lips as you side eyed the raven haired man. “He said he was there on business, and he heard me asking for something  _ he  _ thought was pointless and so he scared off the spirits that had begun to listen to my cry for a deal… And so I left, or at least I started to leave. I buried the ashes at the root of the tree, packed my things and started walking to the fence when I heard those exact guys shout at me. I look back and thought they were far enough, so I started running, and was half over the chainlink fence…”

_**TW for r***e start** _

“No.” Asmo’s voice cracks. “No, my little songbird, don’t tell me—.”   
  
“They ran, too.” Your eyes welled up with tears, “They caught up so fast, they were so tall, and my bag was hanging over on their side of the fence, they pulled me down. If I had gave up on that fucking spell earlier, I could have made it. I would have been safe, I..”   
  
“It’s not your fault, (firstname),” Satan scoots over to your side, “Fucking Luci. If I were you I’d blame him too. You couldn’t have done anything else, you were doing what you’d practiced.”

“But that’s the thing, I’d never done a spell! I was just winging it, I was so inexperienced, and Lu—  _ He _ knew that.  _ He _ took matters into his own hands, and instead of losing it on my own terms, they—!” Hysterics, you couldn’t breathe.   


_**end all TW** _

  
“Shhh.” Mammon holds you tighter, “Ca-Can’t ya see we’re here, d-don’t cry, (firstname). You’ve got us no-now.”

“Why would someone ever do something so vile?” Levi asks, his own tears falling from his eyes, “(firstname), I can’t imagine how awful— fuck, they’re so… evil. An-And that’s coming from a demon otaku, I- I know when bad guys are truly evil and not just made out to look that way.”

“I’ll kill them. Give me their names, I’ll go and kill them right now, damn assholes. I’ll bet they’re continuing that shit even now, vile creatures.” Satan’s aura goes blood red, his wrath begging him to destroy anything in his path.

“Ye-Yeah! Let’s all go, we can scare the pants off them, and then ki-kill them for ya, (firstname). J-Just say the word, we’ve got you!” Mammon shuffles off of your body, circling around front and taking your hands in his. “You won’t have to hear about them ever again.

You shake your head, “They went to jail.”

“Justice?!” Levi’s enthusiasm makes your frown let up.

“ _ No _ .” You sigh, “Because we were all minors, it was a smaller sentence. They got out on probation two months later, and their probation only lasted until they turned eighteen.”

“What the fuck is wrong with humans!?” Mammon cries, “How the hell do you commit a crime like that, and get away with nothing but a scratch on your record?”

You shrug, “The system favors those with money, and their parents had it. Mine didn’t, so we had a state appointed lawyer, and couldn’t afford someone better.”

Lucifer’s burst of power as he poofed away caught everyone’s attention.

“He’s probably gonna hole himself up for a few days.” Satan thinks outloud, but then he looks back at you, “We can fuck him up too, if you’d like.”

“Pranks on Luci? I’m in.” Mammon smirks.

You shake your head, “No, I… Leave him alone. His guilt is enough for me.”

They nod in agreement.

“Well, the student council meeting was supposed to last until lunch so… Hell’s Kitchen?” Beelzebub offers, a warm smile on his lips. “Food always makes me feel better.”   
  
You chuckle, “Okay, who’s paying?”

  
  
“I may or may not have swiped Lucifer’s card when we all came to pile onto your bed,” Satan smirks, pulling the plastic rectangle out and flashing it at the group. “Let’s go ballistic.”

* * *

  
The food at Hell’s Kitchen was significantly fancier than the meals at the House. Whether it was because the demons themselves were poor cooks, or the ingredients were simple groceries for them you didn’t know. But you could hardly tell the difference in the cheese of your spicy rainbow pizza compared to the cheese of the human world. Comfort food always made you feel better, just like Beel said. Though you were treated like you were some sort of lap dog by the servers, you enjoyed your night out with your boys.

None of you mentioned the earlier conversation, and you were grateful they all continued to treat you like normal, instead of a fragile human. You even got to be part of their scheme to replace Lucifer’s debit card back to his wallet. Not until  _ after _ Mammon ordered you a hefty amount of comfort candy apples and packs of instant ramen to keep in your room.

With that being said, the remaining days at RAD this month consisted of you avoiding Lucifer like the plague, sending the Little D’s to give him your assignments or previously borrowed books. It didn’t take a genius to figure out you were beefing with the eldest brothers but of course others began to meddle. By others, let it be known that Diavolo was the one who started it all. They all liked to say you stuck your nose where it didn’t belong, but  **_fuck._ ** You weren’t this bad.  
He purposefully sent Lucifer to you for your weekly reports, which were on paper for a whole two weeks before he asked you to start reporting in person without a template. Lucifer was appointed as your guardian whenever you were to travel between classes and it was the least helpful thing the Prince could do for you.  
He would stand in silence outside your class, walk in silence to your next, and give you a weak smile as he mumbled a goodbye. It was annoying, but at the same time you felt… bad? You hated yourself for the guilt you carried for blowing up on him and never talking to him.

This week’s Friday meeting with Diavolo was centered around how you were so openly avoiding talking to his second in command, and you were clear about how it were more of a personal issue between you and Lucifer.

“Surely if he’s caused something troublesome, you could trust my ability to fix it.” Diavolo says from behind his desk, placing his papers down.

“No, I will find my own way to deal with it. It’s nothing you can fix, to be blunt. Something happened, and it had nothing to do with RAD or the exchange program, so… It’s honestly none of your concern.” Lucifer would scold you for speaking with such little respect to Lord Diavolo, and that only made your spite that much more worth it.

The man just frowns. “Did he hurt you… physically?”   
  
“No.”

“And you’re aware of the consequences should you be lying to me?” You weren’t sure what he could actually do to find out the truth. You trusted Lucifer’s pride to overshadow his loyalty to Diavolo, he wouldn’t dare speak of this to the prince unless he were forced.

“I’m not lying, I can promise you that.” You said, “He’s too full of himself and his stupid council status to ever lay a hand on the precious exchange student any how.”

Diavolo chuckles, “We did indeed land a spunky candidate. You know he would be upset with you, speaking with such little regard to my status.”

“That’s precisely why I do it.” You smirk, “Can’t get in trouble with Lucifer if he’s not around, now can I?”

The brunette smiles, “No, I suppose not. But do be weary… Had I been a less patient man, you’d be on thin ice.”

Your smirk grew into a sinister smile, “Good thing this classroom is made of marbled floors, then.” 

Diavolo lets out a hearty laugh, “You’re worse than Satan.”

Shrugging your shoulders, you rebuttal; “I’ll take that as a compliment. Are we done here?”

He waves a hand, “Sure, miss (lastname). Just be gentle with Luci, alright? He’s been through quite enough hardship.”

Your eyes threaten to roll, “I’m very confident that he’s cause an equal amount. Have a good evening, sir.” 

With that you stepped out of his office and back into the halls of RAD, where a certain demon was walking up to the office. Huffing, you avoid his eyes and the smile falls into a frown as you try walking past him. But he gets in your way.

“Hallway not big enough for your ego?”

“Enough, (firstname).” Lucifer grumbles. “I’m just here to tell you of this weekend’s activities. The student council, and the exchange students are to be kept at Lord Diavolo’s castle for an exchange retreat. You’re to pack a bag for three days, and since one of the nights will have a much more formal setting I’ve already transferred an allowance into your account and sent for Asmodeus to take you out shopping after school.”

“Wow, aren’t you just the best caretaker around?” Your eyes roll this time, pressing past him with a shoulder you continue “See you at dinner.”

Oh yeah… Dinner…. It’s been one hell of a meal time these past four weeks. Everytime the conversation shifted towards you, the brothers seemed to have shut out Lucifer by giving him their backs while asking you about your classes or homework. Satan brought the news of your advances in witchcraft and spellcasting and everyone but Lucifer was ecstatic for you. At one point he made a low blow about how you’d been using your powers for your pacts with the brothers.

You weren’t the only one who was offended at the comment. Satan came to your rescue, shouting at Lucifer for disrespecting the guest of their house with an accusation as such. He went off to say that if you had been using magick to manipulate them, he was also mocking their strength and ability to sway from your charm. Lucifer excused himself when Satan reminded him that neither Asmo or him had made a pact with you yet and that at least you didn’t need to use force of power to have people flock to you.  
It was an awkward remainder of the month, with each meal only slightly getting better. You planned to make them some good ol’ human world burgers with ingredients that you, Beel, and Levi put Grimm together to import! The three of you managed to convince Barbatos to travel to the human world, with your list of specified meats, toppings and spices by spamming his phone with pleading emojis and promises to take over chores at RAD so that he didn’t have much work to do. You were more than willing to even clean out the old Potions storage room earlier. It was abandoned, in favor of the brand new guarded shed out in the back of campus where the Gardening and Herbology class had been relocated to.  
There’s nothing more disgusting than rotting trees and mold infested herbs, you were practically dressed in a Devildom hazmat suit as you entered it during your Gardening and Herbology period, uniform completely covered by layers of trashbags and you were so sure the burning of your eyes meant there was some chemical composition that flew into the air. When it was done, however, it was quite literally sparkling. The old yellow shelves were pristine and white, the crackled and broken jars had been swept up, and you could actually see the red tile that had once been covered by centuries of grime! Barbatos nearly cried when you video called him, mostly because he had to follow through with his end of the promise, but also because of how proud he was of the job you’d done.

  
When you got back to the House of Lamentation you were greeted by a flying Hog with a cardboard box much like the ones back home, who plopped it into your arms after you scratched his little head. It was heavier than you’d expected, but you were glad to carry it over to the kitchen, where you found Beel scooping custard into his mouth like a mad man.

“Hey there, honey-Beel.” You chortle as you watch his cheeks go pink, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you like getting custard up your nose.”

He quickly wiped at his face, “Need help?”

“No, you’ll eat everything before it’s cooked.” You stick a tongue at him, placing the box on the counter, “But! You can take my bag to my room, and this.” You removed your blazer, and placed it in his open hand as you scramble around your pockets for a hairtie. “Thank you Beebee.” You’d found a lollipop in your pocket, and remove the wrapper before placing it in his mouth while you thanked him.

“Uh huh.” He hums as he skips away, happily.

* * *

Moving on, you pull your hair up into a high ponytail, smoothing out any stubborn curls with your new set of acrylics. They were simple, all black coffin shaped nails with the ring fingers adorning two faux rings at the corners and you loved them. Thank the spirits that succubi had the same tastes as human women these days, the nail and hair salon Mammon treated you to just last night was impeccable and you were excited to go there again next month. It was the deal he forced you into, a single date night every month where its just the two of you out of the House and going to one of his shoots (where you have to downright coat him in compliments and oogle at the jewelry and clothes he gets to wear), and then get treated “right”. You didn’t mind it, being pampered was something you deserved considering how much these dudes dragged you into on a daily basis.  
Your main concern, however, was his attachment to you. Of course, you liked him and have had his kids in your mouth more times than you can count, but he hasn’t taken it to fucking just yet and you’re worried it means he thinks the two of you are going to be exclusive if he does it. But first of all, you were only to be here for another eight months, second of all, you weren’t tying yourself down at your age. You’d wasted your energy and time with relationships enough in your teens and just cut your last one out two years ago! No way were you ready for something like him, not yet anyways.  
This debacle was weighing on your mind as you chopped up slices of fresh heirloom tomatoes, and ground thick strips of prime short rib and tri-top steak in their meat grinder. You felt awful, dragging Mammon around, but the other demons you’ve had sexual relations with didn’t have any issues! Levi himself, the avatar of Envy of all things, told you that if you were to be with all of them, that you should at least make sure you’re spending equal time with every single person. He hasn’t let you fuck him since that one weekend, but he’s been keen on making you snuggle him tighter during your cuddle sessions and he still flushes whenever you bring him cupcakes. Beel didn’t mind sharing at all, “There’s nothing wrong with sharing, unless it’s food, b-but I’d still share it with you..”

Another issue, you realize while adding black pepper, paprika, garlic salt, and a dash of cumin to your meat, is how you’d casted a love spell on Satan. Sure, he says he’s fine, but he’s been much closer to you than before. You can’t help but notice the worry on his expression every time you’re late to your library “meeting”  ~~_ (a date. Just say it, Satan!) _ ~~ or the flush on his cheeks when he admits to wondering what you’re up to during a late night phone call.  
Satan didn’t used to message you as often before you’d slept together, and you can’t decide if it was because you took his virginity that he’s so attached or if it’s the spell he had you cast afterwards. It should have worn off by now, right?  _ Note to self: Get Asmo involved with that asap.  _ You think to yourself, placing your prepped burgers into seran wrap. Then you place them into the fridge, returning to your giant five-pound bag of potatoes and peeling them with magick.

You’ve been practicing, and you’re quite a sneaky witch! Not only have you mastered charming household objects, but you can do it without a cantation! Seven vegetable skin peelers whisked away at the potaotes, and you were left to just cut out any bruises before chopping them into perfect french fry shapes.  
  
It’s been a while since you checked in on Belphie, and you mentally kicked yourself for not finding time this week to do just that. Not that you’d be greeted with kindness anyways. Your visits have only ever been to update him on your pact status, and maaaaybe your powers if he wasn’t in a bad mood. Which, he always was. He was pissy, and you can’t imagine why or what made him start being so cold toward you. Maybe he regretted sleeping with you? But if he did, he wouldn’t ask for a sexual favor at least once a week. You’ve only rejected him twice this far, and you visit him almost every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Hopefully you’ll have time to see him tonight before you leave with the group. Washing your hands, you prep the oil and send Little D’s to call the brothers down for your late lunch in thirty minutes. Checking your D.D.D, you find it’s already three o’clock, and you have no messages outside of Asmo confirming your shopping in an hour.

You sigh, opening your conversation with Lucifer.

_ (13 days ago) _ **Lucifer:** There’s a package for you

_ (9 days ago)  _ **Lucifer:** Y/N I just want to reach out again, I’m so sorry.

_ (7 days ago)  _ **Lucifer:** I’m heading out to the Fall thanks to a bet with Asmodeus, you can join us if you’re interested.

_ (7 days ago)  _ **Lucifer:** Please, talk to me soon. I know what I did wasn’t right, and you suffered greatly for it.. I just miss hearing your voice. Even when--

_ (7 days ago)  _ **Lucifer:** You. Can do wha tever you want just pLease call eme

_ (6 days ago)  _ **Lucifer:** Disregard the last message, I was under the influence. You’re free to avoid me as much as you’d like.

_ (8 hours ago) _ **Lucifer:** Don’t forget you’re on kitchen duty today. Lunch or dinner, it’s a half day for RAD so it’s your choice. I hope you enjoy your classes today.

**You:** Lunch will be done in a few minutes. Will you be joining--

You stopped typing.

**You:** -eating Demoji-

(seen, 2 seconds ago)

_ Incoming call:  _ **_Lucifer_ **

You sigh again, debating whether or not you should answer. But you haven’t forgave him, and you’re not sure if you ever will. Then again, you’ve been on the fence ever since he drunk texted you. He sounded so sincere, and it kinda stung to see him cower from you in the halls of the House. This was  _ his  _ home,  _ his  _ domain… You made him feel unsafe in his own house, and you weren’t even sure if you could still put the entire blame on him. Of course, you had no idea what the spirits were going to do to you in all honesty. What if they marked you with a generational curse? When you went home, what if they thought they could attack anybody? Possession is also a path they could’ve taken if you so willingly gave them access to your soul. The havoc they could’ve wreaked… Endless possibilities, but none of them happened thanks to Lucifer. How was he to know? It’s not like he could’ve just read your mind or looked into your past in the brief minutes he had to stop you.   
Sure, he knew nothing of the human world—  _ that _ is his fault. He also didn’t take time to manifest into reality to discuss it with you—  _ also _ his fault. The demon said he was on business, but if he had time to get involved with your witchcraft, he could’ve made time to make a deal himself. Another fault of his. But it wasn’t his fault those boys were eminent in pursuing you, it wasn’t his responsibility to deal with human children and their decision making process. In fact, he was forbidden from doing that exact thing, so who's to say he could’ve done anything to help to begin with? Calling off the spirits from interacting with a human was probably the only legal  _ (in his realm) _ thing to do.

Your fingers slide across the screen subconsciously, but you stayed silent as you pressed the speaker to your ear.

“(firstname)! You answered..” Lucifer sounded excited, well for him that is. “I got your message, are you done making lunch then?”

“Yeah, I made hamburgers with fries.” You tried to calm the pounding in your chest as you hear him chuckle.   
  
“Beel will be happy to hear that.”

“I- I know..” You bit your lip in nervousness, wiping your hand on your dress pants. “Lucifer..?”

“What is it?” You can almost feel the blush on his cheeks infecting yours. “Are you alright?”   
  
“I’m fine, it’s… you just sound so different on the phone.” You withhold a nervous laugh.

“You as well. I’m still in my office at RAD, but I’m done with my work so I’ll be home in time for lunch.” He says, fiddling with the pens on his desk.

“O-Okay, good. I’ll see you here then.” You look down at your feet, crossing your free hand under your chest.

“Of course.” He says, pausing to take a breath. “And (firstname)?”   
  
You flush at the nervousness in his voice, “Ye-Yeah?”

“Thanks for picking up.” Oh god, you could die from the heat in your head if it were possible. He was so sincere. The longing in his tone makes your stomach flip. “See you soon.”

**_Boop, boop, boop._ **

You’re left a mess, tossing fries into the oil carelessly with shaking hands and impatiently pulling the burgers out of the fridge and taking them to the griddle while panting. How is it that he could get you this way, even after you basically disowned him for a month? That raven haired asshat. He  _ knows _ what he does to you, he just  _ had _ to!  _ No way  _ he  didn’t think that one phone call could sway you over. If it weren’t for the sliver of doubt you had with his drunk texts, you wouldn’t have been so easily persuaded! He must know that! 

You frown as you flipped patty after patty, grumbling nonsense as the serving platters piled up high with the meat and you didn’t notice when another person entered until arms wrapped around your waist.

“Ugh, buzz off I have a boyfriend.” Your immediate response kicked out like you’d been through something like this unwarranted before.

“Oh do you now?” Satan’s smooth voice in your ear sends chills down your spine.

You flush, giggling a bit, “Oh, u-uhm yes! H-Hi boyfriend.”

He chuckles, releasing you “Whatever, (firstname). You know I’d be the world’s worst boyfriend.”

“Ugh, shut up. As if.” You roll your eyes, turning the griddle off as you’ve ran out of patties.

“I’m serious! I’d probably get caught up in a series of novels and forget about a date or something.” He smiles, “Or scold you for using magick when you’re not supposed to,  _ lazy ass! _ ”

Your head whipped around to find the grate in the frying oil had been lifting the fries out of the oil and placing them onto a basket with paper towels lined around the inside while a pair of tongs kept shoveling heaps of the potatoes into it like clockwork. “I didn’t even know I was doing that.”

Satan laughs, “Wow, so you’re able to do that but you still can’t make a decent health potion?” He goes to take over the utensils, helping you with your plating.

“ _ Listen… _ . Potions are harrrrrd— I can’t just use my words to enchant them.” You’re flustered, grabbing more platters and whipping up burgers dressed to the nines with the works. Thanks to a certain someone, you drank a stamina boosting serum that had just a kick of energy to help speed things along. “Not everyone is as talented as you, sir.”

“Ew, call me sir again and I might have to throw up.” He frowns, “I’m not he-who-shall-not-be-named.”

“I know, I know.” You mutter, wiping your forearm across your forehead. “Hey, I gotta get clean before I leave to shop with Asmo, do you mind finishing up for me?”

He groans, his head languishly rolling around his neck “Really?”

“Please, boyfriend?” You give him your best puppy dog eyes as you come up behind him. He looks down at you over his shoulder, your hands on his hips.

“Fine, but you owe me.” He caves, “Get outta here before I change my mind.”

You squeal, peppering his exposed cheek and neck with kisses before leaving.

Showers here are always the perfect temperature. You like the heat of the water to make your skin go dark with the tinge of red beneath the surface. Washing your body was the easy part, but you had to be careful not to scald your scalp or damage your precious curls with the water by wrapping a showercap full of ice around the showerhead when you were done washing and shaving your body. The water that came out was colder, but not enough to cool you down from the heat from before, so you have to be quick with your shampoo, opting for a leave-in conditioner and leaving the sauna-like bathroom before you could pass out.  
You were quicker because of this, slathering your body in cocoa butter and combing through your hair before it could dry. The weight of the water and the conditioner left your hair in curls much looser than if you’d let it air dry. Your ends rested just below your shoulder blades, the curls almost perfectly wisped out with your bust, curving into an v-line just before your waist.  
Never in your time here had you been able to get a touch up on your laser hair removal(duh), so you shaved. But you didn’t have much to maintain considering you had just got it done last year. Plus you liked a clean slate, especially if your period was to come around. It’s less of a hassle to clean when you’re nice and bare, and you’re sure you won’t be getting your next cycle until late next week. It’s always good to prep for it, however, so while you’re packing you toss an emergency pouch into the suitcase and pick out three sets of undergarments, adding a few sticky tape cups just in case the formal attire you choose later had an open back or lowcut that you wanted to have your bust sittin pretty for.

Lunchtime made it difficult to avoid getting a mess on your face, but it was okay since you weren’t wearing makeup for once. You took your respective seat directly across from the demon you’d been avoiding with a smile. The boys thanked you for your food, and all of them went wide-eyed at the flavour. Beel was nearly brought to tears, too. He gobbled down burger after burger, and you laughed at him while eating your fries. You made three specific burgers for yourself, exactly how you like them, and one of them was currently wrapped up and hidden in a corner of the fridge where the vegetables were. You ate one and only got through half of the second when Lucifer began discussing the rules of your visit to the Castle.

“Be sure to be packed and ready to leave at eight o’clock tonight.” He says, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. “We’ll be leaving shortly after then, and you will be taken without a fight. Limit two suitcases, so Leviathan.. Asmodeus…”

The pair cry in protest, earning a subtle eye roll from the elder brother. You giggle at his reaction, earning his gaze and a faint blush on his cheeks. The two of you lock eyes for what feels like hours, the demons surrounding you messing around with each other across the table or feeding Beel their scraps and blurring into the background as Lucifer gives you a shy smile; his eyes bright and glossy, hand resting beneath his chin and his full attention on you from across the table.

His stare is unnerving, and you squirm in your seat when a hand on your plate jolts you out of his trance. “Hey! Beel, no! No, don’t you dare! Urrrghhh are you serious, I was still eating it!” Beel blurbs out an apology with your burger in his mouth but you scoff, returning your gaze back at Lucifer, who's still looking over at you with complete desperation in his eyes.

“Songbird!💕” Asmo chimes, “Are you ready to go shopping? I have reservations for this dress store you’re going to lovvveee.”

“Sure, Asmo, let's get going.” You say, breaking your eye contact once more and scooting out of your chair before your hand is taken by the lengthy blonde and you’re dragged out to the car.

* * *

Shopping with Asmo was less like shopping, and more like modeling. He wanted you to try on every and any dress or pantsuit that he felt would look “utterly dazzling” on you. You weren’t used to wearing ball gowns, but you knew there would be succubi invited from RAD there and didn’t want to be the sole female wearing a pantsuit. Of course you’d kill in one regardless, but you had a feeling there was some sort of popularity contest going on behind the scenes at school. The newsletter club actually branded you an “honorary” succubi once, claiming your appealing figure and sultrous way of speaking made the demons in your classes go bizarre. They especially discussed your tanned skin, and the way it illuminated in school colors. Your legs and hips were a popular topic, it seemed, so Asmodeus was taking you through outfit [option](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g4/M00/D9/77/rBVaEVf7VdeAKh76AAISkwbW9m4749.jpg/black-lace-zuhair-murad-evening-dresses-long.jpg) after [option](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/b0/2d/30b02ddd9a40891db6940a1c041fdf08.png), after [option](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/54/9a/ec549ac0c2021a1bf515d0d90bee1a01.jpg), after [option](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/62/25/e1/6225e18c0cab3b8b753fc85eceffebb6.png), after [option](https://media.boohoo.com/i/boohoo/fzz90745_lilac_xl?%24product_image_main_mobile_2x%24), after [option](https://www.victoriasqueen.com/uploads/product/1/R/1R595/rose-pink-off-the-shoulder-mermaid-prom-dress-Rihanna-First-Annual-Diamond-Ball-1.jpg), after [option](https://hips.hearstapps.com/hmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/images/gettyimages-847180154-1551719878.jpg?crop=0.935xw:0.940xh;0.00680xw,0.0228xh&resize=480:*), after [option,](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8d/b4/07/8db4079cc19d1d55e1015872caf190c4.jpg) after [option](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/8b/17/d28b174fe79624171c3830d045c17747.jpg), after [option](https://haircutcraze.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/Brittany-Renner-hairstyles-sexy-019-www.vozsex.com_.jpg) until finally you decided enough was enough and begged him for mercy after three hours straight of just dressing you up in countless dresses, pantsuits, and articles of jewelry.

He was ecstatic with the decision, and had it delivered to the Demon Prince’s castle where it would be set aside for the ball tomorrow night. Barbatos was messaged by the Avatar of Lust for instructions of cleaning and your exact measurements, for tailoring purposes. Asmo also decided to take it upon himself to treating you to something cold and sweet, since you were complaining of how hot the store was. But your overheated state wasn’t stopping once you got back, and though it were quite embarrassing to walk into your room filled with the demon brothers, you were starting to feel uncomfortably aroused.

“Hate to be bearer of bad news but this isn’t some clubhouse you guys can just break into.” You’re only half joking, praying for them to leave as soon as possible due to the slick beginning to pool into your panties. “You don’t gotta go home but ya can’t stay here.”

“We just wanted to make sure Asmodeus hadn’t charmed you while you were left unattended.” Levi says, “But of course a normie like you wouldn’t let him get away with it that easy, ahah!”

Satan shrugs, “I was here reading when they barged their way in.”

“I came for the candy you’ve been holding out on me.” Beel says, mouth full of chocolate.

“Damn it, Beelsie!” You cry, plopping your bag of accessories down on your vanity, “I was going to treat you to some for our cuddle session next week!”

He immediately stops opening another, stuffing the rest back into the hiding place you’d originally put it. “Sohwy.” 

“Whatever, just get out already.” You huff, a flustered pout on your lips.

They all filed out of your room one by one with their own bids of goodbye. A nervous hug from Leviathan, a chocolatey kiss on the cheek from Beel, head pats from Satan, and a bunch of coddling questions from Mammon;

“Okay, and you’re sure I can leave ya here with Asmo?” He tries to step back into your room, but you stop him.

“Yes, Mammonsey, he’s been a good boy today.” You giggle, closing the door further.

“But you’ll call me if he’s no-not right?”

“Yes, Mammon, I promise.” Your smile makes his heart swoon.

“An-And for dinner, you’ll still come eat with us before we leave?” He was so cute when he was worried about you.

“Come here.” You beckon him down to your height.

“Wh-What— y-you gonna rub my head again?” He lowers his head down to you regardless, “I’m no-not a child ya kn—mn.”

You kissed him briefly and his face lights on fire. “I’ll be okay, Mammonsey.”

“He-Hey! You can’t just do that— (firstname)! That’s— it was a sneaky move.”

“You’re rubbing off on me, what can I say?” Your cheeky tone furthers the heat in his face.

“I- Uhh, aheh. I— Of course! Hah, yeah, I’ve got the smoothest moves ya could ever think of.” He boasts, his smile the widest you’ve seen thus far.

“I know. I’ll see you for dinner okay?” You begin to close the door, but his foot jams into the frame. An eyebrow raised as you return your gaze up at him.

“On… One more?” His hand rubs at the back of his neck. You giggle, pulling him down by his elbow and pressing two passionate kisses against his lips. His body shudders when you pull back and he poofs away before you can tease him about the look on his face.

Returning to your room, you find Asmo removing his sweater and laying down on your bed with a sigh.

“Wow, I haven’t ate that much food in a while.” He hums delightfully.

“You hardly ate much,” You laugh, pulling on your leggings to remove them and change into sweats. But then eyes on your thighs stop you in your place. “Asmodeus…”

“Yes, love?” He coos, watching you drop the sweats back into the dresser.

“Did you charm me while we were out?”

A frown falls on his lips, “No— I… I wanted to enjoy our time together… genuinely.”

“Well— I … I feel really…  _ hot.”  _ Your breaths are shallow as you walk over to him. “I don’t know what’s happened, can you check me for magick?”

He hums an answer, moving to sit on his knees at the edge of your bed and pulling you up to the frame so he could examine you. His hands hover over your body, and a panicked gasp leaves his lips.

“Wh-What? What is it?” You’re freaking out because he freaked out.

“You, my dear, have gotten into some very naughty pollen today.” He giggles, swiping along your temple and showing you a powder that had been left on your face. “You were cleaning out that old Potions room right? This mix of pollen and herbs is like… what is it called haha! Umm.. Viagra..? But for demons. So it’s like, _~~(on crack)~~_ really potent for humans.”

“Holy fuck. Is that why I’m basically dying right now?”

“Dying? Haha! You mean, dying for cock perhaps?💕” Asmo teases, hands playfully grasping at your hips.

“Yeah, exactly.” You’re dead serious and his face falls from that teasing smile to sheer nervousness.

“I— aha, well, uh-humm you want me to c-call Satan back?” He’s at a loss for words, you’ve never made an advance on him despite all of his attempts to charm you. Plus, that kiss you gave him had him dizzy for at least a week. Who knows what kind of intense symptom he’d get from indulging in— you’re grabbing him by his collar. “So-Songbird…?”

“Asmo~” You hum, “Would you like to fuck me?”

“Haah. Oh my💕 I- I mean, normally yes I w-would but you’re under the in-influENCE—!” He yelps at the palm of your hand pressing into his chest and pushing him back onto your bed with a strength he was  _ not  _ expecting. “Je-Jeez, (firstname), s-so rough.”

“Hmmm? Would you like me to be gentle?” Your voice is sultrous, hands rubbing around his body while you used your teeth to unbuckle his belt. “I can treat you so well, Asmo-chan~. Just say the word.”

He’s stammering, frozen in place as you pull his pants off of him. Your hands squeeze and rub him through his boxers and he gulps when he looks down to find you’ve removed your top.

“Ba-Babygirl, d-d-don’t make such a rash decision, yoU—! Ahh~!” His cockhead was in your mouth, you were salivating so much he was like putty in your hands. “F-Fuck, okay, yes, we can do whatever you’d like baby. Okay, ju-just take it easYYY NNNGGH~”

He wasn’t sure when you had the time to snag on a pair of nitrile gloves, nor was he going to complain about the fact that you were so prepped to slide an eager finger into his ass with his cock in your mouth.

“Ge-Gentle, (firstname),  _ fuck! _ ” He cries, you’d coated the gloves finger in your overflowing saliva but he was  _ not  _ expecting that to happen. Instead of listening to him, however, you curled your finger around until you found his prostate(cued by a desperate whine and the trembling of his legs).

Slurping off his cock, you look up at him, “Shirt off.”

He nods frantically, hands flying to his buttons and shakily removing them until it was tossed aside and forgotten. You returned to bobbing your head along his length, pumping your finger in and out of his hole in time with your suckling.

“ _ Uhhhnngh~, hhhhaaah, _ fuck,  _ so good baby, Nnggh~ _ holy shit! You ca-can suck a mean cock, can’t you sweetheart?” His hands dig into your sheets as a second finger is added to his ass, “Fuckfuckfuck, yesssss,  _ nnnnghhhh  _ sweet girl, you’re gonna make m-me—  _ ahhh! _ ”

Just like on Mammon, you shoved Asmodeus’s cock deep into your relaxed throat and forced swallows until his hips were bucking uncontrollably, making you gag a bit.

“Nnngg~ cu-mm-ing oh  _ FUCK _ . Cumming cumming cumming,  _ ahhhh!~ _ ” Asmo moans, your head coming off of his shaft with a  _ pop!  _ but your free, ungloved hand comes to his shining tip and squeezes as it circles around his slit. “St-Sto—  _ auuggh~ _ Sensit _ ivvvuuhhhgggn~  _ Pl-Please,  _ Oh _ fuck. Na-Naughty!💕”

You moaned against his groin, biting hickies into his skin and moving to the base of his shaft to suckle one there as you continued to pump him, his moans get louder, and you’re sure of your panties dripping slick onto the floor but you don’t care as he gets closer to his second orgasm.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck, I’m so—!” With this you pull your fingers from him and remove your hand from his cock, leaving it pulsing and beet red. He slams his head back onto the mattress. “Hah— You—!  _ Mmmph _ , I was… soo..  _ haaah, _ fuck.”

You chuckle sinisterly with a closed mouth as you reach below your bed once more and pull out a box with a bow on the top. Opening it, you dig past the gloves for a decently sized dildo and squeeze some lube on it as Asmo regains his consciousness.

“Damn, y-you don’t really expect me to— _Uuhnn!_ ” Your hand returns to his cock and he’s buckling into it, “Okay, okay, okay, wheeew, please. Just let me cum.”

You smirk, “Beg.”

He was  _ not _ above begging, not when the tip of that dildo was pressing into his ass and your tongue with flickering at his sensitive tip. “P-Please! Fuck me, please,  _ pleeeease _ (firstname), please fuck me until I cum, I want to cum so bad~!”

“That was okay I guess,” You sigh in fake annoyance, “You should learn how to beg better.”

Your mouth returns to taking in his length, slow bobs along the shaft has him trembling with anticipation, and then in a long, rough push, the dildo is sheathed into his ass like a knife through some cake. _ ~~(pun intended)~~_

“ _ Auuughhhgghhh, _ fuck! Y-You can’t just shove it all—  _ uuughhnn _ , fuck, ohhhhh shit,  _ Hah!~  _ Oh,  _ ohhh _ yes! I’m gonna cum,  _ Auuggh!~ _ ” Asmo’s eyes roll back as your hand pumps the dildo into his ass while you suck him off again. “So close, so closesockosesclooOHHHHSSSSNNNNGH~”

While you remove your lips once more and he lets out a defeated whine.

“I can’t. Oh fuck. Please. I need… I need to...mmmph..”

You’d climbed onto his lap, pulling him into a kiss by his hair while the other hand kept the dildo inside of him. His hands ground your wet panties along his length while you swirl your hips around his lap and your tongue around his mouth. He was whining, jutting his hips down into your hand and kissing you so passionately. You moved the hand in his hair down to your panties and slid them over to feel his girth against your clit and you moan into his mouth.

His cock twitches and with loud whine he cums onto his stomach, and you scoff.  “Are you serious, did I say you could cum yet?” You pulled his head to the side by his hair.

“Nnnnhhhhgggghh~ Pleasse, I’m sorry, I just—! You’re so wet, I—!”

You pout, shoving his head back so he falls against the mattress once more, then move to slide his cock inside of you.

  
“SENSITIVE!!~” He cries.

“Too fucking bad, nobody told you to cum, right?” You start bouncing on his length, moaning at the stretch and the sounds of Asmodeus’ panting cries.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, ahhh! Ssssssso good i-it hurts, oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuckohfuck~ Fucking milk my cock, baby, yeahhhh, c’mon, uuuhhhngghh, my little songbird, a-ahhhh! You fuck me so good, I wanna cum so fucking hard in that pussy of yours, (firstname) pl-please! Please let me cum, I want to cum deep inside of you, mmmph fuck, uughh I’m so… sooo close.” His jaw is slack as he begs for you to ride him into the sunset, face contorting in pleasure as he becomes a feral mess, falling into his demon form and rutting his hips up into you as you hump his cock harder.

“That’s it, babe. Moan for me, and I’ll make you cum, Asmo, I’ll let you cum all you want if you’re good,  _ Auughghhh _ listen to my pussy, I’m so wet Asmo-chan, you’re so deep inside, slipping so easily, it feels good doesn’t it?”   
  
“Y-YES! Oh fuck, you naughty girl! It feels so fucking good, so good, sogoodsogo **_odsogoodgoodgood uuhggghhhgh~ fuck!_ ** _ I’m cumming.”  _ His voice is shot, growling as his hands slam you onto his cock harder, dildo long forgotten as he sits up and fucks his orgasm into your tight walls and you grab hold of his horns to counter his grasp.

“Fuck  _ yes!~  _ OH, fuck Asmo, I’m gonna cum,  _ ohhhh _ yesss, fuck  _ yes~  _ Harder,  _ mmnnph!  _ Harder, harder, I—  _ Auuuuughghhhhgh~ _ ” You cry as his hot cum sends the heat in your body into overdrive, plummeting you into the ground of breathlessness while you cum; eyes squeezed shut until you were seeing shapes behind your lids and your hands gripping his horns for dear life. “ _ Asmodeeuuuusss.~ _ ”

He’s overstimulated, but his hips just keep fucking the pain away in favor of chasing another orgasm. His legs are burning, chest heaving as though he breathed in fiberglass and his forehead coated in sweat as he bounced you on his cock as roughly as he could. Asmodeus grunts with every thrust, claws digging into his own triceps while his arms are wrapped around your waist and you can feel his aura pulsating into your own.

“Fuck fuck fuck fucccckk, that’s my girl, _nnngh~_ my little songbird, milking my cock, _auuugh,_ _auuuughhh,_ _auugh_ fuck _yessss~!_ ” He loses control, biting into your shoulder to muffle his cries, canines nearly piercing your skin as he cums with you once more. You hardly even notice his teeth when his pelvis is rubbing into your clit so deliciously, your cunt squelching more and more slick out into your sheets and all over his hips and lap.  
The two of you are left shaking harder than the Prince William Sound earthquake in 1964. Your shuddering breaths are all that is conversed, and your arms stay securely fastened around each other. Asmodeus’ mind is running with ways to keep you in the Devildom for eternity, the way you just fucked him was earth shattering. He’s never cum so hard, and so much in shut a short amount of time. You really knew what you were doing, and damn if you didn’t have the most intoxicating cunt he’s ever delved into. Not to mention your openness to fucking his ass like some sadistic little minx.

Of course….. that’s exactly who you are.

  
  


“M-My lit-tle mi-minxy.”


	7. Dirty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> italics is sung  
> italics and bold is hummed  
> like what you read so far? consider buying me a ko-fi 🥺 https://ko-fi.com/bnhavibes

The way Asmo held you hostage in your own bed after you recovered kept your brain swiveling. His lips captured inches of the skin around your neck in open mouthed kisses, arms wrapped around your hips and shoulders securely. There was cum on the sheets crumpled into your laundry basket, and the mattress was still damp where you’d squirted but you couldn’t care less while he whispered breathless sweet nothings in your ear. Your hands massaged his scalp, tressing his hair around while occasionally pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.  
He sighed so contently, relishing in your touch after finally getting to feel what it was like to be the sole captor of your attention. 

“Asmo-chan,” You hum, “We have to get redressed, Luci’s texting you.”

He whines through his own hum, “Five more minutes.”

Your chest bounces with an airy chuckle, “That good?”

“So good.” The blonde flirts.

“Okay, you’ve got me for five more minutes.”

**_New Message from Lucifer:_ **Are you with Asmodeus?

You: We were napping, but I’m up now

You: He’s out still

Lucifer: You’ll have to wake him up soon

Lucifer: It’s nearing dinner, and eight o’clock.

Lucifer: We’ll be having butternut squash soup

You: Oouuh fancy -bowtie sporting demoji-

Lucifer: -happy demoji-

Asmo makes a point of grabbing your wrist with the phone in your hand and flicking it so the device flings from it.

“Rude.” You scoff.

“You’re all mine for three more minutes.” His hands rubbed soothingly across your back in various patterns. “I just wanna savor it, minxy.”

His face pulls out of your neck as he speaks and his eyes lock on your lips, earning a playful smirk from them as you watch him. “You are _smitten_.”

“And so what if I am?💕 You’re absolutely addicting.” The hint of flirtation mixed with his obvious charming voice encourages you to twirl the fingers in his hair. “May I kiss you again?” _consent king!!!_

You answer him by gently bringing his head down to close the gap between your faces, the sound of his nostrils releasing a sigh of content makes your toes wiggle in giddiness. His lips are still so soft, the swelling from your ravenous biting and pulling subsided and only a small hint of his strawberry lip balm remained. It was nice having someone take care of you postcoitus the way these brothers do. Always so tender with your labia, as well as your emotional state. Levi, of course didn’t really know what else to do afterwards so you would often leave in an awkward silence, but at least he helps you bathe as soon as it’s over. This new addition probably takes the cake, but at least the other two made their efforts.  
His kiss reminds you of eating your favorite ice cream out of the tub during your period(which you all of a sudden feel oncoming like the swallows can predict a storm); it satiates the need for indulgence, but also settles any negative energy you’d been subconsciously holding on to. He’s devout in each lock of lips, the pressure just perfect and the length dizzying. Asmo’s aura is radiant bubblegum pink, so much so that you can almost taste the hints of banana and strawberry punch as you dwell within the radius of it. His hair is heavier at the roots now that you’ve gone and made him sweat, but the ends are still silky and fluffy. Your place beneath his weight is relieving, the subconscious anxiety settling away for awhile and it almost feels as though it’s just the two of you in the world.  
You wouldn’t dare tell him, but you feel this way every time the demon brothers cuddle you or get intimate with you. Even with the brothers you’ve yet to make pacts with, the hold they have on your heart makes it almost worth it. In the few short months you’ve been here, you’ve found yourself unwilling to go back. And, at times, it can almost seem like you weren’t ever going to. The thought of leaving back to the Human realm has been put on the back burner whilst you nestle into the hearts of these incredible beings. Slowly, you’ve been warming them up. You notice they’ve changed, and it makes your pain of existence cease for just these moments. Moments like these where, no matter where you are, or what you’re doing— you feel you’re exactly where you’re supposed to be.

The moment is fleeting, however, as your urge to pee (and a ripped uterus lining) worsens.

“I don’t know about you, but I have to pee and I’m definitely not into water sports,” You say as you break the kiss, “Plus, you’re definitely crushing my bladder so could you please get up?”

Sighing dramatically, Asmo rolls off of you and watches as you hop over the edge of the mattress and speed walk to the restroom for a new outfit and some papering for your lady bits. He chuckles at the exaggerated sigh you heave once you’ve begun peeing, getting up to redress and blushing at his reflection in your vanity. Being the Avatar of Lust, he’s seen his body riddled with hickies and scratches millions of times, but… there’s something special about the blotches of purple spread like freckles across his chest and abdomen. The way you’ve left some of them in unintentional (to his knowledge) heart shapes made his stomach flutter in that strange feeling he had the first time the two of you shared a kiss.

 **_The Brotherhood_ ** **_™️_ **

_(five minutes ago)_ **Lucifer:** Asmodeus, if you’re not out of Y/N’s room in precisely ten minutes, I’m going to barge in there and assume the worst.

MostBeautifulBro: -sighing demoji-

Lucifer: So you do know how to use your phone.

MBB: Looks like somebody was worried about our little human~

Lucifer: We’re to leave after dinner.

Mammonsama: So what if he was worried, it is you afterall Asmo

MBB: Ouuh, and here I thought Envy was Levi’s thing

Levi: H-Hey! Sh-She spends a lot of time with me too, so wh-who cares if you steal her away fo-for a bit!

Levi: just don’t keep her too long

Levi: An-And make sure you tell her to text me

Levi: She likes to talk to me all the time

MBB: -yawning demoji-

MBB: Sorry, I’m just sooo worn out~

Mammonsama: -frustrated demoji-

Mammonsama: You didn’t charm her into doin something lewd did ya

Levi: -angry demoji- DON’T YOU DARE CHARM HER, ASMODEUS

Levi: WIN HER LOVE FAIR AND SQUARE O-OR ELSE

Lucifer: What do you have to say for yourself?

MBB: I didn’t have to charm anyone. My beauty allured the little minx all on its own!~

S8n: Mmph. I don’t know… She usually turns you down, hard.

Levi: -raging demoji- I SWEAR IF YOU CHEATED—

MBB: wow so none of you believe me?

Mammonsama: It’s not like we don’t believe you, we just don’t trust you.

MBB: That’s hilarious coming from you

MBB: if you want i’ll send photos. She’s unscathed, but I’m not.

Mammonsama: listen here, fuckhead, just because ya think i’m garbage doesn’t mean i can’t think you’re untrustworthy either!

Mammonsama: not when it comes to Y/N anyways!

MBB: She told you she’d be fine, right?

Mammonsama: do-doesn’t mean ya didn’t charm her to say that!

Lucifer: Mammon, Levi—calm down. I’m on the phone with her now.

S8n: -pouting demoji-

S8n: I could’ve gone to check on her.

Beel: So this soup is all we’re having? I can’t get full on soup! It’s just vegetable water

Beel: tell Y/N to bring me those snacks in her room

Beel: better yet, i’ll go and grab them

MBB: fine, do as you wish, we were done anyways~

Mammonsama: -angry demoji-

Asmo rolls his eyes, fixing his collar and picking at various stones and baggies of herbs at your makeshift shrine. The power that hummed from your athame and chalice gave him the chills, and he found himself more and more intrigued with the capabilities of your powers. Nosy as he is, he picked up your spellbook— the one you write previous rituals and casted spells in, as well as the outcomes of said events. To say that he was shocked to find you’d filled a quarter of the rather thick notebook with dates ranging from four years ago until right before you reached the Devildom wouldn’t suffice. He was downright ecstatic. His little minxy, such an experimental little witch! Some of these spells are things you’ve created, and they still had great results! It was impressive, not even Soloman has reached the point of casting his own spells, though he has mastered plenty of written and dated ones.  
Another thing that knocks him flat on his ass is that you’ve casted several small ones since you’ve arrived, and performed a couple enchanting rituals for your household items. He was chuckling softly to himself when his eyes landed on the spell you had casted on… Satan!? His eyes narrow, bringing the book closer to his face as if it would make the words less permanent. The pupils race through the lines of notes you made for this spell, and he could feel his own wrath beginning as you move on to explain how Satan was the one who told you to do it, out of curiosity of your power. You expressed your regret, writing a side note to ask the Avatar of Lust for help if Satan were to be stuck in love with you, because you’d never force any of these brothers to love someone who they wouldn’t be able to spend eternity with. His anger softens, reading on until your words seemingly lifted off the page and into his head; you wanted his help. You needed his help, and you were going to ask for it. Is that why Satan’s been so starry-eyed these days? This spell, is that the sole reason you’ve finally let Asmodeus in? Did you think he’d be more willing to help you if you let him hit it? His stomach flipped with the poisonous thought.

  
“What are you doing, Asmo-chan?” Your harmonic voice carries that bright smile of yours and he frowns as he turns to face you.

“Why did you sleep with me?”  
  
You raise your brow in confusion, “Because I like you, and there was some weird herbal mixture that made me feel insanely hot. Why? D… Do you regret it?”

There’s a softness in your voice that almost tricks him into thinking you would be upset if he said yes. Almost. “You didn’t do it because you needed my help?”  
  
“Help with what?” Your face falls into a scowl, “That’s a low fucking blow, Asmodeus. I thought you _wanted_ to have sex with me, and I did too.”  
  
He brings the book from behind his back into view, stretching out the covers to expose the spine between the pages he’d been reading, “This spell, you need my help with it don't you?”

You scowl softens into a disappointed pout, “I was hoping to figure it out on my own before asking you to help.”

“But you couldn’t, so you thought sleeping with me would make me feel inclined to help you.”

Scoffing, you ruffle your hair, “You’re a complete asshole, did you know that?”

“Answer the question.”

“NO, you insecure ass demon! I wanted to have sex with you sometime this weekend, the herbs just gave me the incentive for sooner rather than later.” You snatch your luggage up from the ground, already changed into a [semi-formal outfi](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/2204197)t for dinner and the impending arrival at the Castle, “But now I feel like a fucking idiot for fucking you, so thanks for that!”

Asmo slams the book closed, “You’re the one who called yourself that.”

“Yeah, and you’re the one who assumed I would use _any_ of my love as a fucking bargaining chip.” You spat, swinging the door open and stomping away without a wince as it slams behind you.

It takes a moment of silence, and a few blinks for Asmodeus to understand what just happened. There’s nothing worse than the feeling of the weight in his chest, as though fifty chimera stood stacked on his body. His eyes flutter shut as the last thing you said replays over and over in his head he tries to figure out why it left him so shell-shocked that he didn’t rebuttal, and couldn’t move. His tongue pokes his innercheek and his brows furrow as he can hear your voice repeat, “You’re the one who assumed I was using any of my love as a fucking bargaining chip.”

He gulps before whispering to himself; “Her love? She… She loves us.”

Man, he’s never felt dumber. He could compare himself to Mammon, and would still come out the loser right now. You loved him, and his brothers. It might not have been said so straight-forward, but you weren’t ever upfront with those types of emotions. Not his minxy, no she liked to show her emotions through actions. Like, going shopping with someone who simply forces clothes and jewelry on her while flooding her with compliments, shameless flirting and pick-up lines for hours straight. Or staying the night with a shut-in, playing all of his favorite video games. Not to mention forcing a heavy spender to save up his money for the dates you go on, just so he could splurge in controlled bursts or letting a bookworm read endless novels to you after hours of studying for classes.

“Asmodeus, you beautiful fucking idiot.” He frowns.

* * *

Dinner was beautiful, despite it being a light one. The creamy butternut squash was complimented with a spice that settled in your tummy with the dinner rolls nicely. You swapped seats with Levi today, sitting closest to Lucifer, and discussing the recipe of the soup since he had been the one to make it. It impressed you that he went to the human world himself just after your conversation about the burgers. Apparently, there was something he had to deliver to an acquaintance of Diavolo up there, and he figured he should grab something to follow up your human lunch. He took a risk going for something less common, but he didn’t disappoint with the twist he’d brought on. Usually butternut squash soup was creamy, savory, and left you wanting. But being the smart man Lucifer is, he went ahead and grabbed a few items you’d previously requested but were denied; siracha, cilantro, coconutmilk, and an insane amount of packs containing these ready-to-bake dinner rolls that you can never get enough of. Of course, dinner had to suffice for Beel too so it was expected that this pot of soup was rather large and the oven was still popping out fresh batch after batch of the rolls.(end notes insert here)  
Lucifer, on the other hand, was itching to grab you and hold you as close as possible when he saw you tapping on Leviathan’s shoulder and whispering something briefly before replacing him in the chair. He’s worried, though, about moving too quickly after you’ve barely begun to speak to him again. Fear of rejection heightens his pride, and he can’t help himself as he pretends to continue his indifference to your presence. You can see right through him though, and its apparent in the small side glances he feels on his face when he’s trying (and failing) to pay attention to the conversations his brothers have. His cheeks feel a bit warm, and burn when he feels your heeled foot hook the underside of his ankle and rub up his calf slowly as you spoke across the table to Asmodeus about the amount of suitcases he was trying to bring.  
He could hardly breathe, watching you sitting with your shoulders pressed into the back of your chair and chest pushed forward in the slightest as you rest with your neck tilted up, arms tucking behind your hips. The curve of your back was arched slightly, and the way you moved your head in small rolls of attitude whilst arguing with the blonde made his throat go dry. You looked so poised in such a new color. None of the brothers have ever seen you wear anything outside of deep shades of red, purple, or just plain black and this pastel attire you wore fit the aesthetic you always had with the biggest change in hue. Your tanned skin was always radiant, but shimmered like gold in this lighter outfit. If he focused enough, he could almost feel your body calling out to him like sirens entrance human men.

You feel his eyes much heavier than prior to the end of the meal, and wet your lips as you rebuttal to Asmodeus.

“Besides, Lucifer said himself; Two suitcases, that’s all.” You look over at the raven-haired man so quickly he couldn’t bring himself to stop staring, “Right, Luci?”

Gulping his arousal down, he nods affirmatively, “We will only be at Lord Diavolo’s castle for two nights, and three days. There’s no need to take more than that, and if you’d planned accordingly you wouldn’t have had to worry about it, Asmodeus.”

Defeated, the blonde whines, getting up to return his third and fourth pieces of luggage to his room as his brothers clean up the table.

You return your eyes to Lucifer, who has yet to remove his own from you as he lifts his glass to his lips. “See something you like, Sir?”

The husky tone and quietness in your voice makes him gasp, choking slightly on the red liquid in his cup. You chuckle seductively, already at his side (notably on your knees) and wiping at his chin with a napkin. He tries hard to avoid looking at you but the feeling of your free hand resting on his knee as you press forward to tap at the wine that had dribbled down his neck brings his attention back over to your frame hovering over his side instead. For a second, his eyes seemingly deceive him, the surface of your skin flickering as though it were iridescent in his peripheral vision has him bringing his eyes over at your chest. The skin shone, but not as crystalline as he originally thought, he brought a finger over to your lifeline and tilted his head to the side as your magic fluttered in response. Your hand rested on his shoulder as he did this, sensing the odd pulsing of aura spill out into your arms. Was this always happening, or only when he’d inspect your veins?

If it was a constant thing, why couldn’t you feel it while focusing for a spell or a ritual? And if it wasn’t, what about Lucifer brought this almost ticklish scurrying of magic flooding your veins? A tingling sensation stormed in your chest, beneath his finger, and when he pulled away it stopped. Your head tilts now, the opposite of the way Lucifer’s had. He chuckles, the press of his lips pulled in the smallest smile. What the hell is he laughing about? Shrugging it off as him toying with you and your aura, you pinch the skin of his cheek between the knuckles of your first and fore fingers gently. You can feel the heat beneath his skin, and the sapphire hue lifting from beneath the flesh confirms his embarrassment. Still, he keeps his eyes locked with yours, and the silent conversation continues. Your ears fill with the sound of morning waves kissing the beach, rippling flows of water dissipating until you feel like your head’s been submerged into water. Having felt the presence of all other auras leave the room, you shut your eyes and focus.

Lucifer’s energy was indeed like the ocean, pulling you down into the darkness but holding you so lightly you were almost unable to tell that he was the one tugging you in.

This state of mind manifests in your subconscious, and you can feel the weight of the water as the image of you falling upon a lonely demon seated at the bottom of the ocean is shown behind your lids. It’s pitch black down here, but the glow of his onyx eyes is all too familiar, too comforting for you to feel afraid. Your feet touch the sand for a brief second before you bring yourself to kneel in front of him. His head was hung over between his knees and bare(tf? What a slut) chest, wings tucked sorrowfully into his sides, and he’s yet to notice the shift in the water. You feel like it was due to the way you’ve broken in a habit of snuffing out your aura whenever you were around him. The moment you reach out to tress through his hair, your aura brightens. Too bright to tell the color, but enough for the surrounding areas to come into your sight. He was bleeding from his chest, the blood drifting up with bubbles of air and the flesh surrounding his sternum pumping in time to the sound of a drumbeat in your ears.  
Though, now that you’re focusing, it was more of a heartbeat. He still hasn’t raised his head, despite the brightness of your aura shifting the environment surrounding him, and you find yourself parting his knees with delicate hands carefully pushing them away from each other. This stirs him, his eyes peeking open from behind his forearms. You try to send a pulse of your aura through so he could recognize you, his eyes widening as you push yourself under his arms and between his legs. His face turns a sunburnt pink, sapphire ink flowing into the immediate vicinity.  
Lucifer can’t bring himself to speak, your hands prickling fingers up his sculpted abdomen and your face so close to the welt in his skin. More sapphire, and a hint of cerulean ink spill from the injury; your brows furrow in worry, whispering amongst yourself great displeasure towards the obvious wound he’d left unattended. Of course he could tell you were scolding him, but the soft echo of your voice muted out the actual words.  
He turns his head away from you in shame, not expecting your hands to envelop the wound. The muscles that were exposed began to swell, making him wince, but you’re humming a soft song he’s heard you absentmindedly hum whenever you were cooking, cleaning or otherwise putting intense focus into something and he can’t help but feel at ease. It was so familiar, this tune, almost uncomfortably so. Where had he heard it before?

“Lucifer.” That definitely was not your voice.

The raven haired demon opened his eyes, and there you were, head still level with his wound but someone stood behind you. A smaller figure, carrying a bright smile. A ball forms in his throat and he frowns when he can see her clearly. “Lilith.”

“This human just brings surprise after surprise to my attention.” She says, her voice remnant of that tune you’re humming. “Her abilities have gotten stronger, haven't they?”

He nods curtly, looking down over at you, and you just smile as though you were in a whole other world and he returns his eyes over to his little sister. “How is this possible? I thought lord Diavolo—“

“He did. But… You know me, I had to have a chance to reach out to all of you at some point.” She comes around to his side to kneel like you were, hands ghosting over yours and assisting

the progress of fixing the injury. “I’ve gotta say though, she’s bringing me out far more often than I intended. I didn’t intend for anything outside of the spell I cast to carry my soul out to speak.”

“You— You what?” His brows furrow.

“Before Diavolo and you made that deal, I made a deal with our father. I so wanted you all to keep the balance with the human realm, I couldn’t help but push for a dying favour. I bound seven parts of my soul to each and every one of you, only to be freed once you’ve made a pact with the soul of a human that fit the criteria I set.” She explained, “I only intended to say goodbye for a brief second, and I have to Mammon, Leviathan, and Beel. But it seems as though there’s something far more special about my chosen spirit, as this is the second time I’ve been able to contact a pact-less brother.”

“Lilith, you did this as a dying wish? You brought (firstname) to us?” His frown only grew.

“Oh stop that fretting, big brother!” She huffs, “ _Of course_ that’s the point you’ve focused on. Some things never change do they?”

He can’t help the small smirk growing on his lips, “Did you think I would ever stop correcting misbehavior?”

Blowing air out of pouting lips like a spoiled child, Lilith grunts. “I didn’t misbehave, Luci! And you _have_ changed. You’re changing every waking moment you spend with (firstname), or have you been too stubbornly devoted to Diavolo to notice?”

This makes him gasp in disbelief, “ _Changing?_ ”

_“Look at what she’s done.”_

His eyes return to your hands, that were now smoothing his freshly curated skin out as you place your arm into the crook of his neck. Your right elbow rested against his shoulder like a pillow for your head and your left hand caressed his chest with the back of your hand. The humming vibrates against his neck, your lips just resting against his flesh and your eyes shut as you lean into his body. Since when had his heart rate spiked? How long have you been finished sealing this wound up, and where did it come from? You looked so content wrapped up against his chest like this, it made him feel… No, he can’t. There’s no chance, it’s not possible for him to have this sense of protection over your idle body. Confusion befalls his expression, and Lilith giggles.

“She's been working at it from a distance. I can see everything she does when she falls unconscious, especially if it pertains to magic.” She gets up, dusting her Celestial robes off, “You hurt her. Tremendously.”

Lucifer gulps. He wasn’t expecting her to know that.

“You effectively ruined her childhood up in the human realm. And yet, here she is. Curled up in your lap, fixing your old wounds with her recollincing spells and an unspoken bond she has with you.” Lilith caressed your cheek, though you couldn’t feel it, “She trusts you, Lucifer. She’s grieved enough in her lifetime that she’s finally begun to forgive much easier. I can see that she views that incident as the past, as well as the downfall of her youth. This human is far more emotionally intelligent and mature than some of the Angels we once knew.”

Lucifer feels you nuzzle into his neck and his arms instinctively cradle you. “I… I know she is.”

The Celestial being smiles, “Treat her like it then... You’re feeling as though your life is still missing something, aren’t you?”

He nods.

“This human holds the key.” She responds, smoothing your hair over as her image begins to turn translucent. “She’s going to bring so much to the table.”

“What's the meaning behind that?” He asks hurriedly, seeing that she was slipping away.

“You’ll see someday.” Her body glows and Lucifer’s hands clench around your frame.

“What do you mean, the key? The key to what, Lilith?” His voice is raspy with sadness and worry, but her body has disappeared from his subconscious. She was gone.

“Everything.” was whispered into the atmosphere, and you lifted your head as your humming stopped. You tilt your head like you had in the real world at his scared expression, bringing your hands to cup his face worriedly.

“Time to go.” Your voice sounds louder than Lilith’s had but the lips he was focused on hadn’t moved. The sound so clear he was sure you were inside of his head. But then hands shake his shoulders and his eyes snap open to meet your bright ones.

  
“Lucifer, hey, did you hear me? We’re going to be late, are you okay?”

He has to blink a few times. Did you do that on purpose? Can you see into his soul so easily? How in the world did the two of you end up on the floor?

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Could you read his mind now? “I guess we got moved when pulling out of subconscious.”

“Do you know what just happened?”

Your shoulders shrug, “It was like we fell asleep, but halfway and… disturbingly quickly. Like lucid dreaming, but forced? I’m not sure. But you’re okay, right?”

His cheeks go warm at the thought of you seeing his bare torso. He nods affirmatively as you stand, legs on either side of his hips. From here he can see up your skirt and it makes his face burn further, but he can’t help looking at the decorative chain on your upper thigh. You tsk him, wagging a disciplinary finger down at him to catch his attention.

“My eyes are up here, mister.” You tease, pursing your lips to the side before poking the top of your tongue out at him and walking over his body toward the exit; lingering over his face for just a second longer than it would’ve taken to pass him and he groans defeatedly. Your playful laughter echoes from the hall and his hands pull his face down in frustration. Why must you be such a handful?

* * *

The ride to Lord Diavolo’s castle consisted of Mammon and Leviathan fighting over the knock-off Switch, Beelzebub snacking fat too loudly for Satan’s liking, and Lucifer scolding Asmodeus for attempting to sneak a small bag as his supposed “carry-on” as if this were some type of human world aircraft. You were sat in Satan’s lap, legs laid out across Mammon and Levi’s laps. Your feet nudged the nervous shut-in’s thighs around teasingly throughout the ride, and Mammon’s hands kept your skirt held down to “protect” you from Asmodeus’ sight. (we all know he just wanted to touch you) The carriage was rather spacious, or it would’ve been if Asmodeus hadn’t insisted on “much needed” beauty rest whilst taking up the entirety of the back bench. The center of the coach held the luggage in magical rope, leaving the L-shaped bench against the wall as the sole available seating option since Beel and Lucifer were up front with Barbatos. At first you were going to lay with Asmo, but then you remembered his rude accusation from earlier and decided against it.  
Satan had an arm looped beneath your neck for support, holding his book in his right hand as he attempted to avoid watching your sleepy eyes blink shut. You were always so cute when you fell asleep, he couldn’t help himself. Mammon was the only one able to feel any of your freshly shaved and smooth skin, and he kept that information to himself as he rubbed circles into the top of your thighs with his thumbs and watched Levi play Doki Doki Ruri-chan Fan Club. It was so stupid to him, the goal was either fall in love with some fan girls that would end up being killed, or fall in love with Ruri-chan and watch her kill the fangirls anyways. But it was keeping an erection at bay, especially when you’d shift. It was purposeful, he just _knew_ you were teasing him, your ass pressing into his lap often enough to keep him on his toes but not so often that the other guys could tell. Whenever it was his turn to game, it got worse. But it’s not like Levi would be able to see, since whenever his game system was out of his hands he replaced it with your heels.

It wasn’t like the shut-in had a foot fetish persay, but seeing you clad in thigh highs and a pair of high heels that had this fuzzy material at the toes reminded him of Ruri-chan and he’d be damned if he couldn’t admire the extended arch of your foot. Your ankles were so small in his hands, too. He loved how small you were compared to him, it boosted his self-esteem. The poor otaku was so out of touch with his sense of masculinity that anything serving the purpose of feeding into it, like a small frail human writhing beneath his demon form, practically left him drunk on power.  
Satan was disgusted at his brothers for their apparent lack of restraint. The blonde was a bit hypocritical for that, however, for he was currently hiding your face behind the spine of his book whilst you suckled on various fingertips sensually. He had no intentions of stopping you, even if you were half asleep. The bliss on your peaceful face made his face heat up, and swallow roughly. You looked so pretty with his fingers between your lips. He wondered if you were doing this on purpose, and got his answer once the carriage came to a stop and your eyes opened playfully with a nip at his hand. The cruel giggle you let loose once you realize that all three pairs of hands kept you seated makes their embarrassment that much worse.

“Really? All of you?” You say, wiggling about to confirm that, yes, the three boys you lay sprawled out across had some show of an erection. “Okay you’ve got five seconds to figure those out because I wanna get up.”

Almost simultaneously, the three demons slam their eyes shut, willing away the blood flow collecting in their pelvic regions and thinking about the least attractive, most boring of things. It hadn’t been five seconds but up you got, using the weight of your feet to swing yourself upright in Mammon’s lap(just to spite him that much more). Asmodeus was already off the carriage and as you got up, an army of Little D’s entered through the sole exit and lifted the many pieces of luggage up and back out the door. It amazed you to see how strong they were but, you were not about to go letting any of your stuff end up missing so you followed them as they exited, holding onto the wall for balance and calling for the Little D closest to you so he’d stop. He did, turning around and hopping from foot to foot in a circle until you reached forward for your suitcase. A gloved hand beats you to it, however, just as a familiar weight is pressed into your low back while you hop off the final step of the carriage.

You feel a knowing smile grow, of course such a gentleman wouldn’t permit you to carry your own suitcase. Deep abyss-like irises meet yours, and you place a hand on your hip in defeat with a huff. “You know, it’s not fair for you to be so handsome.”

His cheeks tinge with pink, “Unfair? Me? Not likely.”

Tossing your head back, you laugh, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lucifer.”

You grab the handle of your suitcase as you step into his space, knowing he wouldn’t let go. But you had a plan in mind, and your smile grows devious the closer your body leans into his. Lucifer finds his cool demeanor has ceased, your face so close to his he could hardly breathe and it didn’t help that you brought your lips to ghost over his in such a brief moment that his hand lost its grip on your suitcase in favor of going to grab you with his eyes fluttering shut. This moment is so brief, it knocks him on his ass mentally, since you end up kissing the side of his mouth with a twirl as you take the luggage from his hand and walk with a victorious prance into the castle. He’s hardly ever been fooled before, and yet you do it so easily. Were you really that sneaky or was his ability to see through tricks and pranks that much weaker around you?

“Oof, looks like she got you good.~” Asmodeus chuckles, following your path.

An acknowledging hand patting him on the back jostles him, but Mammon walks past him without a word. Leviathan snickers, covering his mouth as he follows suit with a brief glance at the confused elder’s eyes. Did everyone _have_ to see that? He was embarrassed now, how could he have been so easy!? Satan is just as silent as Mammon, a frown on his lips as he truly avoids even looking at Lucifer. The eldest could feel the wrath and envy hanging from the blonde’s shoulders as he walked behind him, trying to calculate what just happened versus what Asmo meant by “got you”.  
  


There was a small reception, the entirety of the RAD exchange programme as well as the select class representatives gathered in the main hall of Lord Diavolo’s castle. It was definitely a mansion, you thought. Endless halls, an unknown amount of rooms, incredible decorative pieces of art. You were astonished, mouth parting in slight awe as you looked around.

“You looked so childlike, just now.” Satan’s soft voice brings you out of your trance, and your eyes settle on his figure.

“Do you think he has a library?” You wonder with delight in your voice, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Satan’s cheeks flush as he smiles, “You sure know the way to my heart don’t you?”

Confused, only half-heard him, your own smile grows as you scrunch your nose at him, “And what does that mean?”

“The answer is yes, there’s a library down in the East Wing.” A familiar, soft spoken voice appears beside you. “Welcome, Miss (lastname).”

“Barbatos!~” You coo, briefly placing your hands on his shoulders to kiss his cheeks in a greeting fashion, “My favorite demon butler. I’ve missed you.”

He flushed, “I’m the only demon butler you know.”

“And that makes _you_ my favorite.” You giggle, stepping out of his bubble.

“W-Well, if you say so, Miss.” His voice is carried by nervous laughter, “But we did see each other on the phone earlier.”

You suck your teeth, “Not the same. I’m rather excited to be here, you know. If I could help it, I’d stay in the library and read the entire library dry.”

Satan’s smile returns, “Of course you would.”

“Yes, we all know (firstname) is like a curious little caterpillar,” Asmodeus approaches from behind Satan, carrying a glass of wine, “Always seeking more knowledge to feed on.”

“And Asmodeus is that of a leech,” You grumble, “Too caught up in the rush of their own survival to realize they’ve sucked the life out of any situation. Excuse me, boys.”

Asmodeus’s mouth parts before he frowns deeply, and Satan lets out a low whistle, “Looks like she got you good.”

Barbatos clears his throat as he walks off with a nod, and Satan waves him goodbye before looking back at his dumbfounded brother.

“She won’t forgive me, will she?” Asmo asks, devoid of all emotion.

“Well that’s tough to measure, what exactly did you do?”

“I… wait a minute. Satan…” The pink in his eyes glows as he places a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t happen to be in love with our little human, do you?~”

“Huh? I, hah, well, I don’t… er”

* * *

The minute you entered your bedroom for the next two nights, you immediately turn back into the hall, catching a familiar red-haired demon prince.

“Lord Diavolo!” You call out, “Are you busy now?”

He stops in his tracks, turning to face you with a smile, “Busy? When _you’re_ requesting my attention?”

You chuckle half-heartedly, “You’re incorrigible, sir. How does one go about switching bedrooms? It seems I’ve been bunked with Asmodeus and well, to be frank; he’s pissed me off and I rather not see him more than necessary this weekend.”

Diavolo laughs, “Oh has he now.. Do you have a preference of who you’d like to switch rooms with?”  
  
“Honestly, I’ll sleep in the library if no one is willing to switch.”

“That bad?” He asks with a pout, crossing his arms when you nod. “Right, well… You could always sleep with Lucifer and I. If you feel that insecure about it, of course, but if you’d like I can see if Soloman or Luke would mind switching since they have someone of mutual understanding to be bunked with.”

“Whichever gets me to sleep the farthest away from him.” You sway from hip to hip with your toes rocking you forward and back out of habit.

“Of course.~” He pulls out his D.D.D and opens a new group message between him, Soloman, Luke, and you.

The Bunk-elor

 **Diavolo:** Good evening, this is Lord Diavolo. It seems as though there has been a quarrel between Y/N and a person she’s bunking with. Will either of you be willing to swap rooms, preferably within the next five minutes?

_Luke is typing…_

**Soloman** : sure

 **Luke** : I will do it!

 **Luke** : Aw man! ): I never get my messages out in time.

 **Soloman:** im already in bed, luke. If u want it that bad u can go.

 **Luke** : yaaaaay! (:

 **Soloman:** but u have to say ur a chihuahua

Luke: HUH!?

 **Luke:** -angry kitten meme-

 **Luke:** you’re not serious, Soloman!?

 **Soloman:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Luke:** -crying face-

 **Diavolo** : be there in three minutes and you can take the room.

 **Luke:** …. :D

You roll your eyes at the sound of little feet hurriedly prancing up the stairs behind you with echoing pants that are not unlike chihuahuas when they whine for attention. With a pat on Luke’s head of thanks for taking your spot, you head in to take your suitcases and go... Only to run into Solomon, already inside with his luggage on your bed.

“Whaaaat?!” Luke cries out.

Solomon chuckles, “Should've been faster, or called yourself a chihuahua.”

“Lord Diavolo!” The angel calls, but the man is gone.

You sigh, “How about you let the poor thing catch a break for once, Soloman?”

Soloman frowns, “I’ve already brought my stuff over, though.”

“I’ll take it back for you.” You roll your eyes, grabbing his bag as well before walking out into the hall.

Begrudgingly, Soloman trails behind you with a huffing breath, “So what, you’re gonna bunk with Levi and Beel?”

“Yes, if that’s where Luke was bunked.”

“But won’t you be up all night with Levi’s gaming and Beel’s late night munchies?” He catches up to your step, taking his bag from you.

“ _Oh,_ are you being concerned for someone else? How cute.” You tease, knocking into his hip with yours. “Who are _you_ stuck with?”

“Mammon.” He groans, sliding his temples between his thumb and middle finger.

“Oof. But then that also leaves Satan, right? He’s not too bad of a roomie.” You hum delightfully, “Best bedtime storyteller.”

Soloman rolls his eyes, “Yeah if you like long, collegiate studies of the occult.”

“You don’t?” You gasp, feigning shock. But you chuckle with a wide grin as you continue, “His voice is soothing though, easy to fall asleep to.”

“You’ll make _me_ gag if you continue to shove his cock down your throat.”

“Mm, I wish it were.” You cackle at the disgusted face he makes as you hand him his dufflebag. “Chill, I’m only joking. This is where we part, however.”

He eyes the stairwell. “You wouldn’t like to ask if I wanted to trade spots?”

“I can handle a hungry demon and a game boy.” You chuckle, taking the first step up, “Thanks though.”

“Okay…” He says, “Goodnight, (firstname).”

“Sleep well, Soloman.” You hum as you made your way up around the corner. The last thing you expected was to find Beel sitting on the floor outside of his room as the floor came into view. It was a bit far down the hall, but you’d recognize that spikey orange hair anywhere. You loved pulling on it whenever he’d go down on you, the sounds he’d make flooded your senses with intense desire. The thought of his tongue raking through your labia gave you a head rush, and a flow of arousal that you knew would only get you in trouble. It didn’t even take you five seconds to settle your nerves before his head snapped over in your direction and he got up, a predatory look in his eyes. You sigh in slight exhaustion as you walk over to him, a small lift of your hand greets a heavy chest when he looms over you, eyes hungrily searching for a hint of approval for his lust.

“Honey Beelzie, I thought I’d be able to join my new roomies and get a nice night of rest.”

“Are you—?” He sniffs more, his pupils dilating. “Are you on your menses?”

You could practically feel the drool collecting in his mouth, as you groan “ _Beel,_ **_no._ ** No, I haven’t started yet, is that an issue? Are you going to be humping my leg like a horny chihuahua?” (liar, liar, pants for hire)

He frowns, “N...Nooo… I just— It makes you smell much more…” His cheeks turn red as he looks around as if there would be anyone who could hear him, “Ripe?”

Your jaw drops, and you whip out your D.D.D.

“What’re you doing?” He asks, frowning as you press the device to your ear.

“Hey, quick question. Demons and menstrual cycles. How do they react?” You say, keeping your gaze on the orange haired liar in front of you. “Mm. Awesome. Okay, so it’s decided. Thanks Soloman.” You hang up and pick up your suitcase before walking past Beel.

“W-Wait! I can control it, please, ju-just stay!” He whines.

“Noooo way, jose. Soloman says you’ll get worse once the blood starts coming out and I’m not about to have your face in my snatch all weekend, especially not when I’m feeling disgusting.”

He groans exaggeratedly, “But—!”  
  
Your narrowed eyes stop him in his tracks as you look over your shoulder at him. “No buts.”

“Can I at least have a goodnight hug?” His puppy dog eyes always seem to make you swoon, and that’s how you ended up in his arms for the next ten minutes. His face in your neck, peppering kisses up your neck to your cheek as he held you up against the wall of the corridor. Your hands roaming through his hair, listening to every praise and compliment he gave you as leverage to keep you still. Had it not been for Lucifer coming up the stairs, you would have probably ended up in Beel’s bed tonight. Which would mean a very jealous Leviathan. Which would mean taking their _shared_ gluttony when it came to you and you were _not_ ready for that.

“Luciiii!~” You coo as his head comes into your peripheral, “I need help.”

Beel makes a whiny protest, but the minute Lucifer’s hand is placed on his shoulder he drops you faster than the wi-fi whenever Leviathan was competing in multiple MMORPGs at the same time. He scurries off into the room with a heavy sigh, and you’re so tired that you could hardly keep your eyes open as you walked beside Lucifer.

“Lord Diavolo made sure to inform me that you’re experiencing trouble with Asmodeus.” He says, a careful hand floating just behind your lowback. (you know, in case you passed out or something, not because he just wanted to keep a hand on you)

“Yeah, but it’s not how you’re thinking. Asshole just doesn’t know when to stop letting his own insecurities take over.” You grumble, wiping at your eye and groaning in annoyance when you realize you’d forgotten there was make up there. “Dammit. I’ll need to wash my face before I go to bed.”

“You’re in luck, then. Our room is one of the only guest rooms with its own bathroom.” Lucifer smirks, “It has a soaking tub.”

Your eyes widen as you look over your shoulder and up at him, “ _Oh?_ And what shall we do with this information, Daddy dearest?”  
  
His cheeks turn pink and he looks straight ahead while he clears his throat, “Use it as you wish, I suppose. I have no intentions on occupying the facilities when you’re there, by the way.”

You giggle, grabbing onto his arm and leaning into it sleepily. “Of course not, Lucifer.”

Your touch makes his heart frantic once more, and he looks down at you with a side glance as the two of you continue into the grand hall. “Are you feeling alright, (firstname)?”

“Just tired,” You yawn, “I could definitely use a soak, though. The guys didn’t make the most comfortable seats on the way here.”

“There wasn’t enough room for everyone?” He asks, appalled.

“No, that asshole decided to take up an entire bench for a nap!” Pouting at the memory, you close your eyes, “I wasn’t about to sit on anyone’s lap either, not with how bumpy the roads are here. So I laid across Levi, Mammon, and Satan’s legs.”

“That damn Asmodeus. There were assigned seats, you know.” He frowns, reaching for the door handle that the two of you were approaching. “Can’t ever let my eyes off any of them.”

You chuckle, standing straight up and stretching as you yawn once more. “It’s fine, we worked something out regardless. You should have a bit more trust in your brothers.”

“Hmmph.”

A smile spreads from your cheeks as he waits for you to enter, holding the door despite you so obviously criticizing his trust for his brothers. “They love you, Lucifer.” Your voice is a low hum as you pass him, caressing his cheek in that chaste moment before walking away. “You of all people should know that.”

He’s left stammering at the door as you place your bag down.

“Miss (firstname)!” Lord Diavolo greets you, wearing nothing but a robe.

You felt your cheeks run hot, “Lo-Lord Diavolo, si-sir!”

Frightened by the tone in your voice, Lucifer storms in, “Really, L-Lord Diavolo? There’s a human present.”

“How was I to know she’d chose sleeping here over a room with her second and third pact demons?”  
  
“You’d… wear that… when it’s just you and Lucifer?” Your interest has been piqued, a sly smirk growing as you raise an accusatory eyebrow at a flushing Lucifer. “Interesting.”

Diavolo laughs heartily, “Oh, hush now, I’d say old Lucifer here and I know each other like the back of our hands. It wouldn’t make me uncomfortable in the slightest!” He’s boisterous as ever, the robe sliding a bit over his shoulder as he lay on his side on the mattress to your left. If you looked (not that you would look, but if you did, it would be Respectful Looking and it would be brief) closely enough, there were no clear indications of undergarments beneath the robe, and you could see a little black tuft of hair on the demon’s brown skin just around his pelvis. “Are you uncomfortable, though, (firstname)?”

It was your turn to flush, snapping your eyes back up to his (lol you totally looked), “I— Aha, well, y-you know— if this is what makes you comfortable I wouldn’t dare ask you to.. To..”

He was already lifting himself off the bed, the shoulder of the robe sliding down and his hip coming into view and so you take off in a hurried walk over to the bathroom while spazzing some sort of “i need to take a bath” incoherently being squealed before you got into the safety of the bathroom. You run the water, setting it at the perfect temperature— cramp defeating hot. Entering one foot at a time, you pour a herbal mixture you’d carried over in a charm bag you created before coming out to the Castle that would essentially have similar effects as the spell you casted after your…rough night with Satan. There was a lovely mixture of scents in the air, and you tied your hair into a singular braid since you’d washed it earlier. As you soaked, you decided to be a little minx once more for the night by sending a picture of your half-submerged breasts covered but only a bit of your forearm and lots of suddy bubbles and bits of herbs with your bottom lip pulled between your teeth.

**RAD Baddies**

Ma-money: -shocked demoji-

Beel: ):

S8n: fuuuuuuuuuck.

Assmo: ugh, prude. You call that a thirst trap?

Minxxxyn: oops, sorry, meant to send that to everyone except you );

Minxxxyn: guess i’ll just make a new groupchat

Assmo: -crying demoji- no please

L0rd_L3vi_TSL: 0/////0 le-lewd!

Ma-money: shield your eyes, leviathan!

Lucifer deleted a message

S8n: DAMN IT, LUCIFER

Assmo: Should’ve guessed by now.

Lucifer: -smiling demoji-

Lucifer: You do smell lovely, however. Is that jasmine?

minxxxyn: i’m not sure, would you be so kind as to check the label for me?

Lucifer: Where is it?

minxxxyn: -smiling demoji-

Lucifer: …

minxxxyn: -heart eye demoji-

Lucifer: Why are you like this?

Beel: if he doesn’t go get it, can I? )-:

minxxxyn: Beelsie. No.

Ma-money: Me?

L0rd_L3vi_TSL: I… I volunteer as tribute.

Lucifer: Go to bed, all of you!

minxxxyn: Alright, but if I drown who’ll save me?

-two minutes later-

minxxxyn: Guess he was really concerned about me drowning

minxxxyn: -photo of Lucifer in his robe, a hand over his eyes as he’s sat against the bathroom wall-

Ma-money: SELLING THAT PHOTO NOW

Lucifer: Do it and I’ll melt Goldie.

Ma-Money: D:

You giggle as you watch Lucifer’s embarrassment further while you took further photos; his cute sapphire boxer briefs peeking out from the robe and his hands reaching out over to your spot in the deep tub. He was begging you to stop, a pout on his lips, but he looked so beautiful as raw and exposed as he was. You couldn't help yourself.

“I think this is the most skin I’ve seen from you,” You tease, pulling at his collar to expose his clavicles, “How lewd of you, Luci.”

He scoffs lightly, “I’m not.”

“Oh? I’m sure you are. What was it you said that day I’d whipped you? Oh yes, ‘Is that all you’ve got?’” The blush on his face intensifies as he attempts to turn away, but your arms wrap around his neck and pull him back up against the tub, “You shouldn’t be so easily embarrassed.”

“It’s a bit difficult to avoid when you’re entirely too familiar with me.”

“Oh, would you like me to release you?” Your voice is soft, genuine. And your chin nestles onto his shoulder after nuzzling your nose into his neck.

Lucifer can feel the heat rising in his body, his throat swallowing roughly as he shakes his head no.

“Why don’t you join me, then?” Sleepy, and relaxed, you really weren’t insinuating any foolery, but Lucifer’s back stiffens as his hands rest atop yours. “I’m sure you need to relax much more than I do. I’ve been practically relaxing the entire semester.”

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, looking over at your head resting on his shoulder, lips so close he could lean the slightest bit forward and kiss you.

“Why not? Are you scared you’ll fall in love if you take a bath with me?” Your smile beams and his heart sputters. If he were to tell you of his experience earlier, he would have to come to admit that he was already fallen smack dab into love for your kind and alluring spirit. But that wouldn’t do. No, he’ll continue to deny it as he’s always had. He’s just… taking a bath with you. There’s nothing to it. Your fingers tuck under the opening of his robe as he rambles in his thoughts, pulling the fabric apart and off his shoulders for him. “Come on, Lucifer, just get inside with me— I’ll even close my eyes.”

He feels as though he’s under a spell, head nodding slowly and hands removing his boxers before stepping into the water with you. A beautifully manicured hand covering your eyes parts as he settles into a seated position across from you. You smile with a closed mouth, dipping yourself further into the water so that your shoulders are submerged and your chest falls forward, and suddenly Lucifer’s too aware of how close you are to him— and closing in.  
Your hands touch his knees and his hands instinctively move to yours to stop you. But the look in your eyes enchants him, and further you push, right up until your chest meets his. Then you’re shoving a hand between his ribs and the tub, effectively moving him until he’s settled between your legs and has his shoulders laying on your bosom. Your hands are so gentle rubbing the herbal mixture into his biceps and down to his forearms. If a protest were to have been built in his throat, it was lost on his tongue as you began to hum a different tune than earlier.

[Sad Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnmDMAVdaPc), Fka Twigs

 _**Every time you look outside your window** _  
_**Everything is just the same as before  
** _ _**You are turning round and round  
You see, it's a sad day for sure** _

Something about the way you’re massaging his extremities with a soft hum in his ear makes Lucifer feel like he’s at ease for the first time in who knows how many years. Your magick, unbeknownst to you, is somehow entrancing him through your voice and he’s unsure of how a phenomenon like that could even happen. He spends this time thinking about your humanity, and how if you were once something cosmic or celestial he would have known the day he summoned you. The eldest demon brother has done his own research on you and your lineage, and he’s gone back to just about two centuries ago, plus with the knowledge you gave him almost a month ago he was just certain he knew just everything about you.

“Taste the fruit of me,” You sing lightly, moving the pads of your fingers down his chest and back up into his shoulders as you hum the next line before continuing,

_Ah ah ah ah. Would you make a, make a, make a wish on my love? Ah ah ah ah_  
_Would you make a, make a, make a wish on my love? Ah ah ah ah_  
_Would you make a, make a, make a wish on my love?_

Lucifer’s face felt hot, but he let you maneuver his body in the bath, tilting his head any which way as you sang softly even when your lips ever so softly grazed his skin; sending prickles of pins across his flesh and making him curl further into your body instinctively. “Is that a lullaby?”

You half laugh through your nose, and he can feel your smile against his skin as you ran the back of your hand along his chest and allowed your nails to scrape a little bit as they drag down. “No, it was one of my songs.” You say before returning to humming.

_**Take a chance on all the things you can't see** _  
_**Make a wish on all that lives within thee** _

He looks over his shoulder at your focused face while your cupped hands poured water onto his clavicles, “Your songs?”

“You don’t remember me mentioning I was a musician in the human realm?” You return his question with your own. _**”** If you're foolishly in love with me, t's a fine day for sure.”_

“You have a lovely voice.” He mumbles, not noticing the way his head was nuzzling into the crook of your neck. “Soothing.”

Another half laugh, and you move from beneath him in favor of straddling his stomach, hands cupping his face, “Your speaking voice is soothing, My singing voice, is not.”

He smirks, “You find my voice soothing, do you?”

“I think my voice is more hypnotic than soothing,” You giggle, changing the subject, “ _Taste the fruit of meee, make love to all you see~”_ You're a bit louder this time, intentionally using your voice to better prove your point as you scrunch your nose at him, moving in on his face playfully.

“Verbiage doesn't matter, it still produces the same response.”

You roll your eyes, “ _I can imagine a world when my arms are embraced around you.”_ Continuing, you turn around and wrap his arms around your waist under the water, _“I like naked and pure with intentions to clench you and take you.”_ His hands stay opened, refusing to close-in on your bare flesh despite the aching desire carried by your voice. Your turn to nuzzle, your head scoots the rest of your body up his torso as you bury the side of your face into his jawline. _The city howls with a cry to seduce you. And claim you. So it's time. And it's a sad day for sure._ His stomach flutters, the idea that your lyrics implement into his head has his eyes shutting as your voice takes him hostage once more. _Would you make a, make a, make a wish on my love? Ah, ah, ah, ah._ Back into that secondary plane of existence, the both of you lay on the ocean floor as your voice rings out in the empty space with his body over yours, and your hands caressing his back as he looks intently into your eyes with an intense aura bleeding cerulean, sapphire and azure. _Would you make a, make a, make a wish on my love? Ah ah ah ah_. He gulps as your lips ghost his, watching through half-lidded eyes as you closed in on his personal space before briefly meeting his for reassurance. His eyelashes flutter shut as your fingers trace the outline of his perfectly framed face. _Would you make a, make a, make a wish on my love? Ah, ah, ah, ah._ In the real world, too. The Avatar of Pride has his eyes closed with a chin lifted so slightly in preparation for your kiss, and so you do it.  
The kiss sends a million jolts down your spine, butterflying out into your veins and you can almost hear your skin singing as his lips lock with yours. Careful hands rest at your shoulder blades, palms pressing into your skin with his fingers stretched out to feel you as you kiss him deeper. A single huffed exhale through his nose and you’re removing yourself. Only to readjust your legs to kneel into his thighs as you slot your mouth with his, tongues colliding in a forbidden dance and the moan you let out if so soft any human wouldn’t have heard it. But Lucifer feels the gentle vibration in his mouth and his hands slide down to your low back; massaging their way to your hips and squeezing the flesh there once they’ve arrived. Time and time again your heads tilt and move to drag out this breathless kiss, the water around you slightly sloshing from the movements but you couldn’t even tell. Your mind was so numb right now, the feeling of your body singing flooding your thoughts and hearing Lucifer become hungrier for your touch clogged your ears. You let your hand slide from his chest down to his torso, where you prickled your fingers down until just at his navel where your knuckles met a certain, hardened appendage bobbiing in the water and Lucifer’s breath hitches. You leave his kiss, staying pressed up agains his lips as you open your eyes to look down at his.  
A silent plea rings from those onyx irises, his cheeks flushed in arousal and lips swollen from your kiss. You smile against his lips, pecking them once more before trailing open-mouth kisses along his jawline and scooting down his body while taking hold of his erection. A soft groan rumbles in his throat as your fingers squeeze and tease him, and while you’re nipping away at his collarbones you’re almost certain you hear the water draining. Then your shoulders felt cold, and slowly but surely your chest did as well. Lucifer’s hand was over the edge of the tub when you pulled out of his neck, where some built-in remote had been placed. He hits another button and rain falls from the ceiling, much like Satan’s shower. The water is hot still, and as the tub empties, leaving your hand free to pump him however you’d like, you return to your trail of kisses; eventually getting down to his pelvis and nipping at the sensitive skin there. He flinches, and you giggle.

“I couldn’t help myself.” You look back up at him, “Are you okay?”

The raven haired demon scoffs, of course he’s alright. He’s a demon, the strongest of them all (aside from Lord Diavolo), he can handle a tiny human’s nibble. “Would you humor me for a moment?”

This has you sit back on your knees, tossing your braided hair over your shoulder. “Alright, sure.”

“Do you know that my brothers love you?”

Your jaw stiffens as your brows furrow in confusion, “I mean, I know they have love for me, yes.”

He shakes his head, “No, dear (firstname). They love you. Truly, I’m.. Not entirely sure how it happened, but... Each brother you’ve met thus far, they’ve fallen quite hard for you.”

You press your lips together and cross your arms, feeling a bit exposed right now. After the initial shock wears off, and due to Lucifer’s eyes raking your body for a reaction, you finally speak; “Do _you_ love me, too, Lucifer?”

His eyes shut as your voice rasps, the question he undoubtedly knew would come has arrived, he set himself up. How does he respond? If he tells you no, not only would he be a liar, though he doesn’t think you’d ever know he’s lied before, but he would also be hurting himself by refusing his heart to heal and keeping salt against his wound from denying his emotions. But if he tells you the truth, would that change this dynamic? Do humans even have the capability to love demons? And if you did love him back, what does that say about his brothers? Would he have to share you? A part of him wished that he didn’t have to, but... The rest of him yearns for your touch, your kiss, your sweet voice and kind words. He wouldn’t mind sharing your love, if he were to be shown the same affection you’ve always had given him. Looking back at you with stern eyes, he beckons you over with a flick of his wrist. You’re hesitant, of course you’d be but, it stings nevertheless.

Sitting back on his lap, belly warm from arousal but chest panging in fear, you ask him again with your fingers tucking his wet hair behind his ears. “Lucifer… Do you love me?”

“Would you think less of me if I said I did..?”

“Did…. As in past tense?” Your hands move to leave his body and his catch them by your wrists. You swallow your fears, looking him directly in the eye.

“Did… as in present tense.” He says, that famous frown on his lips, “I never thought a human like you could stir up feelings like this inside of me— inside any demon. And yet, here you are, loved by six demon brothers, though I’m sure if you ever meet our youngest brother, he’d fall for you all the same.”

Your face heats up, forgetting you weren’t supposed to have met Belphie yet. “Luci, I— I don’t know what you’d like me to say.”

“I wouldn’t have you lying, now would I? If you don’t feel the same, then by all means let me know.” His frown furthers as he looks off to the side, “It was a foolish concept anyhow.”

“That’s not true. Not true in the slightest.” Your lips meet his cheek, but he refuses to you at you. “Lucifer.”

He keeps up with his pouting, ignoring the plea in your voice.

“Lucifeerr.” You whine, your own pout growing. His head stays turned, and you sigh; grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at you as you lean in toward his face, “Listen here, mister. Before you go throwing a pity party, and trust me, the Queen of Pity Parties would know one when she sees one, you have three things you need to know: One, you’re so beautiful, even when you’re pouting like that.”

He doesn’t even scoff, that prideful motherfucker just glares up at you and you groan in annoyance.

“Two, ignoring me isn’t going to make me love you any less,” You say, and quickly continue before he realizes what you said, “And three! If you think for a single second that you’re not the first one to hear this from me I’m gonna take it all back and never speak to you again.”

His throat runs dry as his eyes soften, “So you do.”

“You need me to say it again? What— you needy like Mammon?” You scoff, but his silence confirms that yes, he’s a needy bitch. “I... I love you, Lucifer. I love all of you, seriously. I didn’t… I didn’t plan on telling any of you, okay? I wanted to keep it to myself. I mean, I only have a few months left, and who knows what’ll happen okay? I just, didn't want to leave with less of a heart than I arrived with.”

The sparkle in his eye returns, hands releasing your wrists as he moves to cup your face and nudge your nose with his, “I’m in love with you, (firstname), I never thought I’d say it either, but just to be fair, I am. No amount of pride is going to hold me back from reciprocating your love, my darling.”

Your stomach flips as he calls you his darling, like… BITCH!!!! You want to squeal so loud you’d give the hogs a run for their money, but the smile on your face burns so much, you’ll have to silence yourself to avoid looking like a complete fool.(tbh you already do, but it’s ok bc lucifer loves you dhshfkdshjk) “You love me?”

He nods, kissing you softly.

“Then please, show me.” You whisper, wrapping your hands behind his neck, returning to your kiss with a burning passion. Your skin sings again, and you can’t help but feel like it’s less in your imagination and more in your subconscious, so you focus on the sound, pressing yourself into your mind and find yourself watching Lucifer and you in the tub. Were you… Astral projecting? While fully awake? Impossible, err— at least it should’ve been! Up in the human realm this intentional out-of-body experience that separates your soul from the physical body and makes you capable of traveling outside it throughout the universe can only be achieved by setting up properly with white candles for pure energy, a few magickal tools, and of course, you need to be asleep in the center of the ring of candles. But here, you can see it, almost as if you were using Gyo(a power in one of your favorite animes, hunterxhunter uwu); lines of white so bright it were almost blue to the naked eye, spreading throughout your veins and growing thicker as they pulsed with power. Your face especially was glowing, your lips pressing desperately against Lucifer’s, that one vein in your cheek that split into a V-shape down into your jaw was shaking vigorously, and you could hear it ringing so clearly, even as you tried to focus on something, anything else. It was getting too loud, and you force yourself back into your physical body as Lucifer’s hands move between your bodies.

“Lucifer,” You gasp, “Are you sure you want to…”

Your fingers pressed into his cheeks softly, your free hand laid on his shouder. “Would you like me to stop?”

Did you want him to stop? No, fuck that. But… SHOULD you stop? That ringing, would it only worsen as you got more intimate with such a powerful demon? It.. should’t right? Like, you’ve been with his brothers, and they’re plenty powerful! Especially Satan, he casted that spell after all. But, then again, you weren’t able to see much before tonight. Now that you’re thinking about it, it was kind of crazy that you’ve been able to withstand the vigorous attacks of his brothers, and... you always manage to feel like there’s pins and needles crawling through your skin in numbness afterwards, which is why you shower immediately. And that usually dulls it out, but you’re in a shower now and the water is just as hot and you’re still hearing that almost tuning fork-like sound in your head. You shake your head at the sound, but Lucifer takes it as a response to his question, lifting you so easily and sliding his cock into your entrance slowly.  
With every inch you swallow, which, phew, 🤧 that’s a whole lotta man, (i headcanon that while beel is girthy and like eight or nine inches or something, Lucifer’s got that mf schloooong okay, like, I’m talking eleven inches, and thiiiccc, like if beel has a 18oz [hydroflask](https://thecoolerbox.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/02/Hydro-Flask-Standard-Mouth-Size-Chart-689x1024.jpg)🥴, this man has that 24oz one okay? like, 🥵 leave me alone) your tuning fork gets louder, and louder. The feeling of his cock stretching you has your eyes squeezing shut, jaw dropping as you cry out in silence. Lucifer’s lips press against your neck, that sinful tongue of his lapped at your pulse point, somehow dulling the sound but at the same time making it worse.

“Fu-uc-k, you’re bi-g, sh-shit, Lucifer.” Your voice is shaking, "Why did-n’t you s-say something?”  
  
“Watching you take it so unexpectedly burns a fire inside of me”

what a cock, a sadistic, rude, big dick having, cock. “J-Jerk. Auugh, fuck, is it almost in then?"

He chuckles darkly, you know what laugh I’m talking about. “Do you want the truth?”

Biting your lip, you nod slowly. Lips come up to the shell of your ear, his hands pressing you further down his shaft with a groan gracing your ear drums, “You’re not even halfway there, yet.”

“P-Please, just… A-Ahhh!” You’ve been lifted off, the feeling of his veins dragging out of your entrance made you clench over emptiness one he’s been removed. “Wh-What are you, Ohhhhhh, fuck.”

Lucifer hums in pleasure at your cry, having shoved himself back inside of you until your walls stopped him, “That’s a good girl. You’re already adjusting so quickly, look, I’m about three-quarters of the way now.” Kisses pepper along your jaw and cheek, his free hand moving to circle your clit with his thumb, “Nice and slick, aren’t you? Does my sweet darling have a size kink? Hmm? You like being stuffed with a cock so big you can’t even comprehend words, don’t you?” Your sputtering makes him chuckle once more, the hand at your low back holding you in place as his thighs and hips maneuver your body to his liking; pushing you off and then thrusting back up into you until he’s finally, finally fully stuffed inside of your quaking walls, “I’ll need an answer, my love. Your pussy’s smearing your essence all over my lap, but a big girl like you should use your words.”

“Auugh, Lucifer, ple-ease, I— I'm so—..!”

“So… _what?_ ” He asks, adding more pressure to his thumb on your clit, “Are you about to cum already? We can’t have that, now can we? I have only just gotten bottomed out.”

Your throat hitches as you gasp for air, eyes snapping open as you moan a garbled whine and look at him, his mouth parting slightly in arousal and amusement. “Please, Sir, let me cu-cum, please, you can fuck me however long you’d like, I ju-just I want to cum, please, pleaseee.”

He moans, “You sound so lovely, using so many pleasantries,” Thrusting into you still, he moved the hand at your back to your neck and pressed into your pulse points with the tips of his fingers, “Cum on my cock, then. Nnngh, fuck, you’re so beautiful with that look in your eyes, (firstname).”

Your jaw slackens and your brow furrow while you look into his eyes as you cum, “ _Auuughhhggghh, uuuuhhhnnn, Lucif— fu-uuuhhhhh— hhhhhmmmpphhhh~_.”

His chest rumbles as your cunt squelches, your cum squishing around from his shaft plunging in and out of your sweet spot, ripping a lustful groan from deep down in his stomach, “Such a _good_ girl.” The octave of his voice drops dramatically as it becomes a husky tone, “Nnnghh, fuck, come here.” He grabs your face roughly, suckling your lips into bruising kisses as he continues to rut into you through your orgasm, building up a second one slowly but surely. Your arms snake around his neck, hugging his head tightly as your chests smash together, and you’ve found a rhythm; grinding your hips up his pelvis as he thrust up into you, the lubrication of your arousal mixed with the water from the shower making it easy for your swollen clit to rub around his skin and you shudder against his lips as he moves a single hand down to your ass to grip a handful of your flesh roughly and keep himself as bottomed out as possible.

”Lucifer~..” You whisper his name against his lips, in turn receiving your own, his voice desperate and soft. “I’m so close.”

”That so, darling?” He’s so uncharacteristically soft, lips kissing your face and the shell of your ear all making your spine tingle.

You nod in response, and he slows down, bringing the rhythm to a deep roll, and groaning when the spongey flesh of your cervix grazes the slit on the tip of his cock. A particularly soft moan in his neck makes his shaft twitch, “ _I love you, Lucifer._ ”

His breath hitches, arms wrapping securely around your waist as he presses his forehead against yours; thrusting up into you slowly, but in rough throes, “Please. Say it again.”

“I— _Ahhh~_ , I— LOve—hhh, I love you, _nnnghh~_ oh, god, oh— **_fuuuck_**.” He fucks you harder now, smashing his cock into your gspot with an ungodly(or... un-demonly?) precision. “ _Haaah~_ , oh, Lucifer, I— love you!”

”Cumming,” Lucifer’s voice is strained, “ _Auuugggh_ , I’m cumming inside of you, my sweet girl— _Nnnghh_ , so beautiful, you’re so, _ehhrrggh~_ , beau-beautiful, _Uuuuhhhhgh~!_ ”

Both of you go silent, fingers grasping for life from each other with nails biting into the skin beneath them as your orgasms peak— the rining in your head long gone and the gasp that rips through your throat feels like you’d been waterboarded for hours straight after you cum, legs subconsciously keeping you riding his length as your orgasm subsides. Lucifer’s breath is quaking as his hot huffs of air fan onto your chest, his thighs twitching(cock too), as his seed is milked into the deepest cavities of your pussy.

”I love you, (firstname).” He breathes finally, pressing a soft kiss against your lips. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i just want y’all to know the inspo for Luci's dinner choice was indeed an ASMR video i was listening to because i love the asmrtist and because asmr helps me focus when writing so…. here it is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOsPw7YBKZY )


End file.
